


Some Days

by GreenieMerry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Character Death, Chloe Bourgeois - Freeform, Chloè redemption, Disfigurement, Dissociation, F/M, Flashbacks, Gabriel is a shit person, Gen, I'm sorry for this, Identity Reveal, Kagami Tsurugi - Freeform, Lila Rossi is a terrible person, Mentions of kidnapping, Post Reveal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Separation Anxiety, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenieMerry/pseuds/GreenieMerry
Summary: Some days are worse, and others are a little better, little by little and day by day. Marinette Dupain-Chen is learning how to live her new normal after living in confinement and being tortured by Hawkmoth. She is thankful to have her friends and family to support her.And a very special Chat who loves her very much.*This story contains scenes of violence and torture this is a whump fic*





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping, and I do apologize. Please be warned that there is mention of torture in here, but it isn't too graphic, hopefully. I do mean for it to feel like there are some missing pieces. If I get to later chapters those will be filled in, as the story comes more into itself.

Some days, Adrien knew, were worse than others. The pain that resided in his chest bore down on him every day all day. It made it hard to even get out of bed most days. His head hurt, and so did his back. Hawkmoth may be gone, but he sure as hell left his mark. Perhaps Adrien would have been more sympatric toward his father and his goals, if he had just asked, come clean in the beginning. He had become too power hungry and too desperate. What he did to Marinette was inexcusable, it wasn’t villainous, a villain he could handle. At first, that is what Hawkmoth was, a simple villain that he and Ladybug had to fight and defeat. Villains, Adrien thought, could be swayed, turned because while their actions were bad, their motives were often understandable. Adrien accepted that his father was Hawkmoth, but in no way was ever going to forgive him. 

“Are you sure you’re ready to go back, Dude?” Nino asked, leaning against Adrien’s door frame to his room. Adrien was lucky to have a friend like Nino and his family, who was more than willing to let Adrien stay with them.

Adrien shrugged, “I don’t know, I guess I’ll see.” 

Nino nodded, “Alya made a post to the blog, telling everyone to leave you alone, that you are still processing and healing.” 

Adrien brow furrowed, “They need to leave Marinette alone too.” He said with a bite. 

Nino put his hand on his shoulder, “You know that Alya puts that post up every day…” 

_...And the Dupain-Chengs ask you to please give them their privacy. This is a difficult time for them, they want to pass on that Marinette is doing as well as can be expected, she apricates the well wishes, but she needs her space, and her time to heal._

“Heal” Adrien snorted, Marinette may never really heal from this. She’ll always be blind in her right eye, the tip of her tongue would never grow back, and from the sound of it, she’ll keep that tremor in her left arm for quite some time. 

Not to mention the panic attacks, anxiety, and fear of just about everyone whose name isn’t “Maman, Papa, and Adrien Agreste.” She has hardly spoken since she’s gotten back since she defeated Hawkmoth. With one last ounce of strength and bravery that surprised even him.

“That reminds me…” Adrien said and took out his phone. He quickly sent out a text, “What’s your number today?” He asked. Adrien looked at his phone and moments after he pressed send three dots appeared, letting him know that Marinette was responding. 

“2,” her reply came just seconds later. A scale of 1-10, 10 doing great, he doubted either himself or Marinette would ever be at a ‘10’ again, “what is your number?” she asked a second later. He smiled though because yesterday she asked if she could be at zero. 

Adrien thought about it, “3.5” He felt like he could breathe a little better today, that his head wasn’t totally under water. “do you want me to come over at lunch today?” he sent.  
“Please.” She replied. He nodded, he always wanted to ask before coming over, but she always said yes to him.

“How is she?” Nino asked he was worried as a good friend should. Adrien told him that Marinette felt guilty that Nino wasn’t on her list of “acceptable people.” Nino wanted to pass on to her that she shouldn’t worry about it, that he understood and still thought of her as a friend. 

“Better than yesterday,” Adrien said as he found his bag. A pang of sadness filled him because he knew Plagg no longer resided in his bag with a collection of camembert. Plagg was with Tikki at Master Fu’s, helping her through her own healing process. 

Poor Tikki, she was the one who had to witness it all. Unable to help her Chosen because she was being controlled by someone else. Bile rose in Adrien’s throat as he thought about it, he swallowed, shaking his head, he didn’t want to think about it. 

“Adrien, are sure you’re ready for this?” Nino asked, putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder, concern in his face. 

Adrien sighed, shaking his head, “No, but I want to try.” 

Nino nodded, “let's go, then.” 

\---

They had to walk past the bakery to get to school. Adrien didn’t mind, of course; the bakery was one of Adrien’s safe places. Actually, if he was totally honest, he felt safer there than he did at Nino’s. Staying at the Dupain-Cheng’s was currently out of the question. Marinette could handle only so much at the moment, putting another traumatized teenager in the mix didn’t sound like the smartest of moves. 

“Bye Tom,” Alya said as she stepped out of the bakery waving. She and Nino worked at the bakery in shifts now. Alya helped Tom with the morning rush and Nino in the evening. This allowed Sabine to stay upstairs with Marinette. 

“Thank you, Alya, Sabine, and I really do appreciate all the help,” Tom said, with a kind smile. Tom’s then turned to Adrien, “You’re going to school today?” he asked him, as he placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

Adrien nodded, “I’m going to try.” 

Tom gave him an encouraging smile, “well if it gets too hard, just come on by.” 

Adrien nodded, “Only if Marinette wants me to.” 

Tom’s smile turned sad, “Adrien you know just as well as I do, you are one of the only ones that are Marinette’s ‘all the time’ people. She trusts you, more than Sabine and I.” 

Adrien blushed, nodding. He did know that. Marinette sent him enough texts over the last two months letting him know he didn’t need permission to come over. He still waited for it. He didn’t like to barge. 

He walked with his friends to the school after saying goodbye to Tom one last time. He looked behind him as they crossed the street to the school. Through the curtain on the window that he knew to be the Dupain-Cheng’s living room, he saw a hand wave. He waved back. 

\---

It was a good sleeping night for Marinette. No dreams, so the new sleeping drug must be working better. Still, she was up with her father, “Papa?” she asked, turning after feeling the bed sag as he got up, she still clung to her mother. 

“It’s alright Marinette, I just have to start the day,” Tom reassured his daughter. It was just before 4 in the morning. Marinette let go of her mother and started to get out of her parent’s bed. Marinette is too terrified to sleep on her own. She’d rather have Adrien with her, but he was dealing with his own things, her parents were a close second though. Marinette held out her hand, and a moment later, she felt her father put her eye-patch in her hand. “Do you want to come down and help me this morning?” 

Marinette nodded as she put the eye-patch on, her left hand shaking the entire time she did so. Her doctor said she could be fitted for a glass eye if she wanted. Considering that she had to be sedated anytime she had to go to any doctor’s appointment, followed by a panic attack the moment she got home, everyone agreed that the glass-eye could wait. 

Marinette held on to her father as they walked down the stairs. She was still getting used to her new depth perception, or lack thereof, and considering how clumsy she was when she had two eyes, it was safer with a guide. 

An hour later, she was sitting on a stool next to her father, as they sang their bread kneading song. “Da, da, dada, da, da, da, da.” She focused on the song, before then she repeated each ingredient her father said to make the dough. “Da, da, dada, da, da, da.” She had to keep singing because if she didn’t, her mind would wander to places it shouldn’t.

“Da, da, dada, da, da, da, da.” Her father sang, and she started to drift away, the world around her got dark, and she wasn’t in the bakery anymore. She could no longer hear her father's voice.

She was in the room again. Laying on the floor, her whole body shaking. How long had it been? At least a couple of weeks. It could have been more though.

“Your partner isn’t here to save you now.” Hawkmoth’s voice said, leaning over. Only he wasn’t Hawkmoth, his suit was similar, but it was red with black spots. In his hand, he held a burning hot stick, his lucky charm, he placed it just above her right eye, “tell me who is the guardian of the Miraculous.” 

“Fuck off,” Marinette said, her voice tired and weak, but she wasn’t going to give in no matter what. 

The pain was unimaginable. 

Marinette’s scream rang through the kitchen, startling Tom from his kneading, only then realizing that Marinette had stopped singing. She balled her fists up at the side of her head, “NO, NO, NO.” Marinette screamed, tears spilling out. 

“Marinette!” Tom called out, putting his hands on his daughter’s shoulder, trying to gently shake her out of her flashback, “You are in the bakery, you’re with me, Papa, you are safe.” 

“Tom?” Sabine said, rushing down, wrapping a robe around her dressing gown, “a flashback?” she asked she joined her daughter's side, as she shook her head back and forth. Tom nodded. 

“Home…?” Marinette asked, her voice was still shaking.

“Yes, Xiu,” her mother said gently, using the name her maternal grandmother gave Marinette. Only her mother, father and now Adrien knew of the name. It was to remind her that she was home and safe.

“Chat?” she asked, her good eye still closed shut. 

“He’s at Nino’s, do you want to call him?” Tom asked, handing Marinette her phone. 

“Safe?” Marinette asked as she took the phone.

“Yes, Marinette, Chat is safe too, so are Tikki and Plagg,” Sabine said, stroking her daughter’s hair. 

“Failed,” Marinette said, as she reached up and touched her ear, the earrings were gone.

“No.” Tom said, “You won, you saved all of Paris,” Tom said. 

 

The memory of a beaten, bloodied, Marinette was still fresh in everyone’s mind. As she stood up, next to her partner, who was leaning on his baton for support. Having managed to steal the earrings back. Not before it was too late though, everyone saw who she was. All of Paris watched as she called on her transformation, and called for her Lucky Charm. Everyone watched as she finally got hold of the broach, stealing Hawkmoth of his powers, revealing himself to be Gabriel Agreste. They watched as Ladybug collapsed in Chat Noir’s arms before she could even call on her Cure. They watched as Adrien collapsed on the ground sobbing, as he held Marinette and his father being taken away by the police.


	2. Of Lies and Documentaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien returns to school, and Lila is telling lies again, or is she telling the truth? Adrien realizes his mistake in returning to school and heads to Marinette's where more is revealed, and a documentary is watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we find out a little bit more about what happened, and the possibility of Lila's involvement. We also get another glimpse to the recent past in two ways.

All eyes fell on Adrien as soon as he stepped walked through the doors of the school. The normal chattering and gossiping that took place before the first bell fell silent. Followed by whispers, “it’s him, Chat Noir…”

“Can you believe that it was Adrien the whole time?” 

“…Yea and Marinette is Ladybug…”

“Poor girl…” 

Adrien felt his body tense, his head started to hurt again, and he put his hand over his back, thinking to himself that he probably should have brought his cane. 

“Do you believe that he had nothing to do with it? He is his son after all…” 

Adrien felt like he was drowning again, he clutched his bag and squeezed his eyes shut. _Count slowly to ten, breathing in and out._

“Dude, are you okay?” Nino asked, jolting Adrien out of his ravine.

“No, no…maybe I should have waited longer…” Adrien said slowly, looking around, everyone was still staring at him, whispering. 

“Do you want to go back?” Nino asked, “I can walk you to the bakery if you’d like.” His friend offered.

Adrien shook his head, “No, I committed…I’m going to try and pull through to lunch.” 

“Don’t listen to them, they don’t know what they are talking about,” Alya said, at his other side. She turned to him and offered him a smile. Adrien nodded, smiling back, already feeling slightly better. 

“I _just_ spoke to Marinette.” A voice caught their attention, and they turned, and sitting on one of the benches was Lila, holding a captive audience once again, “I know, I wasn’t her favorite person, but all is forgiven now, she _trusts me._ ”

Adrien started to shake with anger, Lila had no business talking about Marinette, lying about her.

“She wanted me to pass on, that she is doing much better. Hopefully, she’ll return to school soon.” Lila told, sweeping her hair back.

_Bullshit_ Adrien thought, his face getting hot. Marinette could only hold conversations with him or her parents. She couldn’t go to her room and stayed in her living room during the day with her mother. No one knew when Marinette would have flashbacks to her time in captivity and make her go into a panic attack, she didn’t want to leave her home. He wouldn’t say any of this though, because it wasn’t anyone's business.

“Shut-up, Lila, stop lying and making up stories.” Adrien clenched his teeth as he spoke, marching up to her, “especially about Marinette.” 

Lila rolled her eyes as she stood up, “Just giving the people what they want.” She said as she plastered a sweet smile on her face.

“You’re lying, stop it.” Adrien firmly said again, all eyes on him. Nino put his hand on his shoulder trying to pull him away, but Adrien shrugged him off. 

“And you, would know, wouldn’t you?” Lila said with a sigh, “you are her partner after all, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, we all know that,” Adrien said standing tall. The secret was out, no use in trying to deny it.

“Her _trusted partner._ ” Lila stated, rocking back on her feet, “and tell me, just, where were you? When she needed you the most, ‘Trusted Partner?’” she asked.

“That’s a low blow, Lila.” Alya spoke up, “you know just as well as everyone else, he didn’t know where she was.”

Lila looked at her shrugging her off, before leaning in close to Adrien and whispering in his ear, “she cried out for you, all time, all day and all night. Wondering where her little Kitty-Cat was, but you didn’t even hear her did you? And she was in your house the entire time.” Lila pulled back, smiling sweetly, before walking off, head held high. 

“That…sick…” Nino said, with a disgusted look on his face, “I know she liked to tell stories…but that’s just wrong.” Nino said, shaking his head. 

“It’s just another one of her lies, Nino,” Alya said bitingly. She turned to Adrien, her face softening, “Adrien…?” 

Adrien was pale, shaking, as he went to go sit down on the now vacated bench. Most everyone now knew that Lila liked to tell tall-tales. Still, she held a captive audience though, everyone wanted to believe that she had this amazing life she talked about. She was smart, though, because no one believed her tales, she could sprinkle in the truth, no matter how unbelievable it was. Lila knew, the entire six-weeks that Marinette was gone Lila knew exactly where she was. 

\----

Adrien knocked softly on the door of the Dupain-Cheng apartment. He was still pale and shaking from his interaction with Lila. He didn’t have to wait long for Sabine to answer, her smile that she greeted him with quickly turned into a concerned frown upon seeing him, “Adrien, sweetie, are you okay?” she asked him as she ushered him inside. 

“No.,” he answered truthfully, “I thought I was ready, but I wasn’t, can I stay here for a while?” he asked. 

“Of course, you can stay for as long as you want.” Sabine told him, as she took the bag of pastries that Tom had sent him up with, she turned to the couch, “Marinette, it’s Adrien.”

Marinette was already making her way over, stumbling slightly as she fell into his waiting arms. Adrien wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. She returned the hug, squeezing as tightly as she could, letting her face rest against his shoulder. 

“I’ll make you two some tea,” Sabine said, walking into the kitchen, giving the two teens some privacy. 

“I’m sorry your day was bad,” Marinette said softly, pulling away slowly, the two still kept their arms around each other.

Adrien nodded. He was tempted, for a moment, to ask her if she remembered Lila coming around at all, during her captivity. He quickly decided against it. Marinette avoided the topic altogether if she could. The only glimpses they saw of it was her flashbacks and panic attacks. She seemed to be doing O.K. at the moment, and he didn’t want to do anything to change that, “I started too soon.” He told her, “I should’ve waited a bit longer.” 

Marinette nodded, “What’s your number?” she asked him.

“One,” he said her truthfully, “you?” 

“Still a two.” She said, hugging him again. They stayed like that for a moment, before Marinette spoke again, “I’m about to watch the new Jagged Stone documentary, about his new concert, do you want to watch it?” 

“I thought that wasn’t supposed to come out for another couple of weeks,” Adrien asked, as he kept one arm around her, as they walked to the couch. Marinette had a nest of blankets and pillows on the couch. She shifted them around, making room for him to sit next to her. 

“Perks,” she said after a moment, “of being his album artist, I guess.” She sat down on the couch, wrapping herself up in a blanket, before opening her arms to Adrien. It was also because she was a friend of Jagged, and Jagged knew that in her current state she wouldn’t be able to go out to the theaters and see the movie at the premiere. Adrien didn’t need to say that though, because she knew it too. He sat next to her, and they wrapped their arms around each other again. Marinette resting her head on his shoulder so her good eye could watch the screen. 

Before Marinette could press play, Sabine walked over and put down a tray with sandwiches, and two mugs of steaming tea, “will you two be alright if I go downstairs for a little bit to help your father?” she asked. 

Marinette nodded, “I’ll be fine, Adrien is here.” She paused for a moment, “lock the door.” She asked hurriedly. “I don’t want anyone I don’t want coming in.” worry crept in her voice, and Adrien gave her a squeeze to try and comfort her. 

“I will dear,” Sabine said, as she dropped a kiss on Marinette’s forehead, before doing the same to Adrien, “Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.” She said, a minute later, the door to the apartment was locked shut, and the two teens were by themselves. 

“I'm too much work.” Marinette said, as she fiddled with the remote, “I’m exhausting now, I think, Maman and Papa are tired.” She said quietly. 

“No, you’re not.” Adrien assured her, “you went through a lot, they want to help you, just like I want to help you, just like Alya and Nino want to help you.” He cupped her cheeks and smiled kindly at her. 

Marinette nodded, but Adrien could tell he didn’t quite believe him, “How’s your back?” she asked, turning the conversation to him. 

“It’s alright, doing better, a little pain here and there.” Adrien had broken his back in the final fight with Hawkmoth. The searing pain he felt when he was transformed was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he lost the transformation. 

Marinette looked away from him, guilt was written on her face, “I’m sorry that I couldn’t…” she trailed off. If she had been able to do the Cure, all his physical injuries would have been healed.

“No. Stop.” Adrien told her firmly. “you did more than anyone else.” He looked at her his eyes watering as he was remembering.

 

_His back hurt, and it took every ounce of strength that Chat had to ignore the pain and keep upright. Holding himself up with his baton. He panted; he didn’t know how he was going to win this one. He stepped forward slightly, trying to shield Marinette, who still lay on the ground, from Hawkmoth. He had her, this entire time he had her. His Lady, his Princess and damn it he was going to pay for it. He looked around at the Parisians, who were standing around and gawking, watching the fight take place._

_“Get out of here!” he shouted to them; he didn’t want anyone else to get hurt. Some started to take a step back. Then suddenly, a collective gasp came from the crowd. Chat could see, from the corner of his eye, Marinette started to stand up._

_“You…won’t…win…” Marinette said as she stumbled, she grasped onto Chat, standing beside him, looking in front of her, her eye set on Hawkmoth._

_Hawkmoth stepped back, a smirk on his lips as if he was trying to play off how worried he actually was, “You can’t fight, girl.” He reached down as if he was searching for something. His eyes grew wide like he just realized he was missing something._

_“Looking for something?” Marinette held out the earrings and placed them back into her ears_

_“Ladybug…please, I don’t think you…” Chat said worried, but she gave him that look, that ‘please trust me to look.’ And he nodded._

_“Tikki! Spots on!”_

 

“Let's start the movie,” Marinette said, breaking Adrien out of his memory, she clearly wanted to change the subject too. It got too heavy to fast and if they weren’t careful to go into dark places that neither of them wanted to revisit  
.  
Adrien nodded and reached over to grab the mugs of tea, handing one to Marinette after she started the movie. They settled back onto the couch and were able to get lost in the life of rock-in-roll legend Jagged Stone. It was a typical concert documentary. It followed Jagged on his latest tour, it followed him backstage, had interviews with him and his crew, band, and the people close to him. Usually, interviews came in between concert sets. Jagged finished a song, and the screen would fade and then it would go to an interview. 

Jagged finished a set and took a bow, and the screen faded again. When it came back up, they were in a familiar pink bedroom, with a smiling, albeit nervous fifteen-year-old girl.

\--

“So, tell me,” the interviewer asked off-screen, “how does a fifteen-year-old girl, become the album artist for one of the biggest rock stars in the world?” 

\--

“I totally forgot about this,” Marinette said quietly beside Adrien. 

“Do you want to turn it off?” Adrien asked, turning toward her.  
.  
Marinette shook her head, “No,” she said, “it’s okay.” 

\--

Marinette, on-screen smiled, she wrung her hands nervously, but her bubbly personality shining through. “Well,” she said, “it’s a funny story really…” Marinette on the screen told the story of the school trip, and how she became Jagged’s go-fer. How he wanted these sunglasses that didn’t exist, so she made them. 

“The Eiffel Tower ones?” the interview asked, “you made those?” 

Marinette nodded, laughing nervously, “yes, that was me.” 

“He must have really liked your work, you’re very talented.” The interview said.

“Thank you, I do put a lot of pride in my work,” Marinette said she gave another little laugh, before looking shyly down at her hands. 

“Do you hope to continue to design album covers for Jagged?” the interviewer asked.

“Um, yeah, sure if he wants me too, I want to do more than that someday, I dream of fashion designing,” Marinette told the interviewer, as she looked up, a blush was on her cheeks. 

“Well if your designs are anything like your album artwork, you’ll be famous in no time.” The interviewer said, “but tell me what is your favorite Jagged song?” 

Marinette on screen laughed as she looked at the interviewer, as she gave her answer, the song started to play, and the screen faded back to Jagged on stage. 

\--

Marinette let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “I forgot that there was a time before…” she said as she watched the song played out. Before all of this, before the pain and the trauma. 

Adrien nodded beside her, “I forget too.” 

They watched the rest of the movie, which was more of the same. Jagged played his final song, jumping on the stage as the crowd cheered and the credits began to roll. Just as the screen faded to black, and Marinette was about to turn off the television, they were suddenly back in Marinette’s bedroom. 

Marinette sat back; she didn’t remember this either. 

\--

“Before we go, can we ask you one more thing?” the interview asked. 

Marinette on-screen nodded, clearly expecting another question on Jagged and her relationship with him.

“We want to do a documentary on Ladybug and Chat Noir.” The interviewer started. For the briefest of moments, Marinette’s smile faded away, her face becoming guarded before she plastered her smile on again. It happened so quick that if you blinked you missed it. 

“Oh?” Marinette asked as she sat up in her chair, “I wish you the best of luck with that.” 

“I was wondering what your thoughts on them are? What do you think of the superheroes?” the interview asked. 

Marinette looked at the interviewer for a moment, and as Adrien watched the girl on screen, he wondered what she would say. This was taken before anyone knew, it’s probably why they now added it to the movie. The entire time Jagged was working with Ladybug, without knowing it. The people who made this movie got to add a little bit of Ladybug in their movie about a rock star. This Marinette, in the movie, thought that this wasn’t going to be put in the movie, and perhaps it wouldn’t have if things hadn’t gone down the way it did. Marinette beside him, crumbled up, but she still watched, neither making a move to turn off the television. 

“They protect Paris.” On-screen Marinette stated, “it’s their job. They aren’t doing it for fame, or money, but because they are the only ones that can do the job. You can do your documentary, but I doubt you’ll get much if anything out of them. All they want to do is their job, so they can get back to their civilian lives.” Marinette paused, “that’s what I think anyway.” 

“Right…” the interviewer trailed off, clearly not expecting that answer, Adrien could hear a slight shuffling of papers behind the camera, “well one last question then, do you think they’ll ever defeat Hawkmoth?” 

Marinette swiveled in her chair, she nodded, “they have to.”

\--

The screen faded to black again, before words appeared on the screen.

 

_**To Marinette, we thank you.**_

 

Beside him, Marinette started to shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we learn more about what happened to Marinette and how it happened. Alya and Nino also come around to visit. 
> 
> comments and suggestions are always appreciated.


	3. And this is how we got here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien was excited that he could finally invite over his good friend Marinette for dinner, to meet his father. His father had other intentions for the invite though. 
> 
> Adrien would never be able to forgive himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say first, thank you all for your kudos, comments, and bookmarks. It fills my heart to see everyone enjoy my work. I haven't yet gotten to responding to every comment, but I will soon! 
> 
> In this chapter, we take a step back and learn how Gabriel was able to take Marinette. I focused on Adrien and his thoughts throughout this. I have yet to decide if I will dedicate a chapter to her capture and what she went through, or just expose them through her own telling. Let me know your thoughts regarding that. 
> 
> I was going to have a bit of Alya and Nino in the chapter, visiting Marinette, but it didn't work with how I set this chapter up.
> 
> and yes, Lila does have some involvement in this...

\---

_Fifteen Weeks Earlier_

Gabriel smiled at the information presented to him. Satisfied with the results. Before now, he never knew that teaming up with a fifteen-year-old girl would be so fruitful, far more than he realized. She was useful to say in the least. He looked up at his assistant, “Nathalie make the necessary arrangements, and call Adrien in here please.” He grinned as he watched the video played out, sent to him via text, Ladybug, transforming back into Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Very soon, he thought he'll finally have what he's been working for. 

\--  
Adrien was practically bouncing on his feet as he entered the classroom, looking around. His smile faded somewhat when he noticed the empty seat next to Alya, who was engaged in a conversation with Nino. He shook his head though; it would be more surprising if Marinette were here five minutes before the bell rang. It was fine, he had all day to tell her the news. He went to his seat and greeted his friends. 

“SORRY…NOT LATE…” Marinette came rushing in a few minutes later, nearly crashing into the teacher’s desk, “…this time.” Marinette breathed. 

“Girl we’ve got to you a better alarm clock.” Alya said, laughing at her friend while shaking her head, before looking at Adrien, “Hey maybe Sunshine here can be your Prince Charming and kiss you awake every morning.” 

Marinette turned a bright shade of red, squeaking slightly as made her way to her desk, “Alya…” she warned her friend. 

Adrien just looked on, confused at the interaction, before shaking his head. He turned to Marinette, “Marinette there is something that I wanted to ask you…” he asked. He worried if Marinette felt okay because she managed to turn an even deeper shade of red when he addressed her. Before he could finish, the teacher walked in and called the class to attention, “Um, later, alright?” He turned around to face the front. Alya and Marinette started to whisper frantically to one another. He ignored it because those two were always whispering to one another. 

The lunch bell rang finally, and everyone was gathering their things. Alya nudged Marinette over to Adrien before she went to join the rest of the girl squad as they watched. 

“Um…Hi…hi…hi Adr…Adrien.” Marinette stumbled out, “you said you…ask me something!” she turned a deep shade of red again, looking at her feet.

Adrien broke out a large smile, “Oh right! My father, he asked about you,” he started. 

Marinette looked up, surprised now, “your father…asked about me?” she asked, confused. 

“Yea, he told me, just how impressed he is at your designs,” Adrien said, his voice filled with excitement.

“but he’s only seen one thing from me.” Marinette said, “the hat.” 

“I know, but he just said that anyone who can design one hat like that, must be something special, and I may have mentioned to him that you wanted to be a fashion designer.”  
Marinette blushed again, “you told your father that?” she asked. 

“Yea, yea.” Adrien said, excitement bubbling over, “anyway he’s impressed, and it takes a lot to get my father impressed. He wants to help you. He told me to invite you over to dinner this Friday night so he can talk to you and you can ask him any questions you want.” He smiled, “and then I asked him, after dinner, and after you asked him all your questions if I can invite you up to my room so we can play the new Mecha Strike Tournament game, and he said yes!” 

Marinette was pretty sure she had a heart attack, or a stroke or something, “your house, Friday night…your room, dinner.” She stuttered out. 

“Yes, please say yes, I’ve never been able to invite a friend over before, you’d be the first,” Adrien said softly, but the excitement was still there. 

“YES!” Marinette shouted, much louder than she anticipated because she startled even herself. 

Adrien smiled, “Great, I’ll let my father and Nathalie know you said yes, so they can make the arrangements. I’ll see you after lunch Marinette.” He smiled as he waved to her, jogging off. 

“Alya…” Marinette said, swaying slightly, a silly smile on her face, “catch me.”

Alya rushed over, as well as the other girls, catching the dark-haired girl, as they all laughed with excitement for their friend. 

After lunch, the girls were still talking excitedly about the upcoming dinner. Should she wear her hair differently? What should she wear? Should she bring her portfolio to show Gabriel what she has been working on? Should she let Adrien win at Mecha Strike? 

The last one was a cold-hard no. No matter how much she loved Adrien, she couldn’t let her high score go down. No matter what. 

“Hey, Marinette!” A voice called her over, interrupting the girls and their discussion. They all turned to see Lila walking over their way. Marinette grumbled something unintelligible, but Lila seemed to ignore it. “I just heard the great news! You’re so lucky to get that invite, it’s not every day that Gabriel is impressed, you must be something _special.”_ Lila said sweetly. 

Marinette made a face, unsure of what to make of Lila’s comment, “well,” Marinette started to say, puffing her chest slightly, “at least I didn’t have to fabricate some story.” All her friends rolled their eyes behind her. They’ve all told Marinette to let the whole Lila thing go. 

Lila only laughed, “Oh Marinette, you crack me up! Anyway, I hope you have a _great_ time on Friday night. I’ll see you around, okay?” She said before walking off, with a bounce to her step. 

Marinette shook her head, ignoring Lila for now and whatever she was up to, “Maybe,” she told her friends, “I’ll wear one of my dresses that I made.” 

\--

By Wednesday the following week, the authorities declared that there was no foul play involved in Marinette’s disappearance. The girl simply ran away. It was strange, everyone thought, as to why she would. “Teenage girls are just funny that way, keep an ear out for her in case she contacts you.” The lead detective told her parents, soon after, “they keep a lot from their parents that feel like they can’t share.” 

Adrien was questioned before then, being one of the last people to see her. His story never changed, of course. She came by for dinner that Friday, liked they planned. Her father gave her advice on her portfolio and how to fill out the application to art school when the time came. He even promised to give her a recommendation. Gabriel even let her sneak a look at his new line. Then afterward, she and Adrien headed upstairs to play video games for no more than an hour. They said goodbye at his bedroom door, just before Nathalie escorted her away. The last time he saw her she was walking down the stairs with his father’s assistant. 

Gabriel, Nathalie, and the Gorilla all told a similar story. Gabriel even showed them the security tape of Marinette clearly leaving the property. 

Something didn’t sit right with Adrien. Something in his gut told him something was off about the whole thing. It’s not like he had proof, though. Besides what reason would his father have to hurt Marinette?

Ladybug wasn’t around either. 

Saturday evening, soon after Adrien got the worried phone call from Marinette’s parents, asking about her whereabouts. He went out as Chat Noir to help look for her, thinking he could cover more ground. He naturally called Ladybug, but she didn’t answer. She must have not been transformed. He decided that the next Akuma, he’d mention it to her, about his missing friend. 

Only the Akuma never came. It wasn’t odd that Hawkmoth would take the occasional break. Lull them into a false sense of security, to try and throw them off. That wasn’t too weird. Ladybug missing patrols was, there was no sign of her. He talked briefly to Master Fu, but he knew only about as much as Adrien did. 

It did surprise Adrien that Fu asked about Marinette, "Please," he said over the phone, "if you hear about your missing friend, Marinette? Let me know. I worry about her." 

Plagg seemed worried about it too. Plagg who hardly worried about anything was worried about Ladybug’s disappearance. He tried to play it off, reminding him that Ladybug could take care of herself. Nothing about this entire situation felt right.

His father was acting odd too. He was being extra protective of his office, outright forbidding Adrien to go near it. One day, just before he left for school, he caught his father in the washroom, washing his hands, they seemed to be covered in blood, but he didn’t have any cuts. 

-

School was different without Marinette. She had always brought a certain amount of personality to the classroom. It became a bit of a habit to wait a couple of minutes after the bell rang, hoping that maybe it was finally the day Marinette would come rushing in, apologizing for her tardiness. 

Three weeks later, Lila raised her hand, “Madam,” she said sweetly, “I know this may be too soon, but Marinette has been gone for so long, and I just think that she would want us to choose a new class president?” Lila offered, “I know it’s silly, but I know Marinette is all about fairness, and it wouldn’t be fair to us to go much longer without a class president.” 

“She isn’t dead, Lila,” Alya spoke up, her voice sad at the mention of her friend. They’ve all tried to move on. They were told it was for the best that they try. When Marinette was ready, she’d show back up. 

“I know that,” Lila said pointedly, smiling. Adrien, felt his stomach twist. He didn’t like the way she said that. 

The following week, everyone voted for Lila to be the new class president. Alya got to keep her role as deputy. Adrien was starting to feel sick about the whole thing. Ladybug and Marinette both missing. Lila acting smugger than usual, his father’s behavior. Something was wrong, only he didn’t know exactly what. 

-

Two nights later Adrien was startled from his sleep. He sat up in bed panting. He was so sure that someone was screaming his name. Or if he was being specific, screaming for Chat. He sat in bed for just a minute trying to quell his pounding heart. 

“CHAT, PLEASE, SOMEONE, HELP, CHAT! CHAT, PLEASE, HELP ME, I NEED YOU, PLEASE…Chat…Chaton…” the voice still rang in his ears. The voice sounded terrified and desperate, and familiar. 

It shook him, it felt too real, he had to go see. He got up and opened his door and stepped out of his room. He looked down and saw Nathalie was at the bottom of the stairs, crouching down and seemed to be cleaning something up. It was dark and without having Chat’s eyes he couldn’t see as well. If you were to ask him though it did look a little blood like, and there was a strong smell of metallic in the air. 

“Adrien,” Nathalie called to him, noticing he was at the top of the stairs. She looked caught and surprised for a moment before she washed that expression off her face. “Why are you up?”

“I thought I heard someone, screaming,” Adrien said, he was still worried, still shaken by it. 

Nathalie only shook her head and gave him a sympatric smile, “you just had a bad dream, Adrien, go back to bed.” Adrien hesitated, but slowly he went back to his room and shut the door. Plagg was awake, waiting for him, worried. The next morning the entryway smelled heavily of bleach.

(Later, Marinette would recount to him the night she almost managed to escape. How she was dragged back in. If Adrien had gotten out of bed, just a minute sooner, he would have seen her. Could have been able to save her. It would be a pang of guilt he’d carry for the rest of his life.)

\--  
Two weeks later, in class, everyone was working silently on their assignment. Adrien jumped when he heard everyone phones starting to ping. The national Akuma alert, warning citizens of Paris to stay where they are, Ladybug and Chat Noir were on their way! 

Adrien’s stomach dropped, worry washed over him, because something about this felt off, after six weeks of silence, Hawkmoth decided to attack again, and what of Ladybug? Was she okay? He had to go though, see what lay before him. He was just about to make an excuse so he could leave.

“Oh my god.” Alya’s voice caught him off guard. She sounded terrified, he turned around, Nino was at her side already. She was looking at her phone, probably turned it on to prepare a new story for the blog. 

“This is Nadja Chamack, here at the Eiffel Tower.” The news story was now being projected on the screen in class. Nadja sounded terrified, “Hawkmoth has Ladybug.” 

The cameras turned to Hawkmoth, standing at the feet of the tower. Laying on the ground, withering under his foot was Ladybug. She looked badly hurt.

Adrien paled, frozen in place as everyone watched in horror as the villain, they’ve been fighting for the last couple years began to speak, “Maybe it’s time now, you all find out who this pathetic little girl is.” Hawkmoth said, as he reached down, and took the earrings out of her ears. 

Marinette’s scream filled the airways. 

Alya shouted next, “Marinette!” 

Rose burst into tears, and so did several other classmates.

Adrien stood up; his fist clenched. 

“Chat Noir.” Hawkmoth said, pressing his foot harder into Marinette’s chest, making her scream louder, “You have ten minutes to get here, and give me your Miraculous or you can say goodbye to your little lady.” Hawkmoth took his cane and pressed it against Marinette’s throat. The camera had zoomed in on her face.

It was evident that in the past six weeks, she had been put through hell. She looked beaten and bruised, and her eye…looked like it was torn…or burned from its socket. She was still wearing the dress she was in at dinner. Only this time it was torn in places, and stained with blood. She was struggling against Hawkmoth, but it looked like she lost her will a long time ago. 

Adrien was shaking, he was breathing hard. His gaze focused on the screen. He failed her. He didn’t protect her, he should have insisted that he walk her home, see her to her door. He should have looked harder for her, asked more questions. He should have been there. 

“Adrien…” Bustier said, she attempted to put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it away. 

Adrien rose his hand into the air, “PLAGG, CLAWS OUT.” A green light flashed around Adrien and when it vanished Chat Noir stood in his place. A collective gasp filled the room. He didn’t turn to look at his classmates and gage their reaction, he grabbed his baton and was out the window, leaving his surprised classmates behind. 

As he made his way over to the Eiffel Tower, he had no doubt who Hawkmoth was. The screaming wasn’t a dream. Marinette had been held captive in his house, by his father. 

Now he had to rescue her. His Buggaboo, His Lady, His love. He had to make it up to her for letting her down. For allowing this to happen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that chapter, there are some things here and there in it that I'm still unsure about. I may go back and fix them up later, but for now, I'm happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> I do plan on having at least another chapter that takes place right after the battle, will probably be the chapter after the next one. 
> 
> Next chapter, we are back in the present. Alya and Nino do visit Marinette. Marinette wants to see Tikki. 
> 
> comments and suggestions are always appreciated.


	4. Tears and Bath Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wants to be O.K. she wants to be NORMAL. She wants to do things that NORMAL teenagers do. It hurts that she can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Marinette and how she's doing. We see more of what she goes through, and how she's coping. She is dissociating and having problems knowing what is actually happening and what is a flashback/memory. I want to make sure that anyone who is reading this story. I'm not trying to play you or trick you. I'm not going to pull the rug out from under you and say, "Haha! you though Marinette was safe, but she's not! she's still being tortured!" Marinette is safe, she's at home, but we will sometimes visit her memories and _she_ won't know what his her reality. 
> 
> I don't know if "Pink Galexey" bath bombs exist, or if the sweater she wears does. If not they should. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter

\--

Marinette sat on the cold hard ground. She was trembling hard, as she tried to pull her foot out from the shackle. She knew it was pointless, but still, she tried it every day. Or at least what she thought was every day. How long as she been here? A couple of days? A week, a month? She had no idea, she lost track of time a while ago. The only time she saw the light was when he arrived, or she did. 

She could still feel the sharp pain in her mouth. Last night, early this morning, or whenever, Gabriel yanked out a tooth with the pliers after Marinette insinuated that Gabriel must mistreat his son in a similar way. As he pulled and yanked at her tooth, Gabriel told her how pathetic, and weak she was. He told her, that she was not worthy of his son's attention. Marinette's cheek still stung from where he slapped her after he was done, telling her to never bring up his son again, or she'd regret it.

Marinette continued to pull and tug at her shackle, “CHAT?” she cried out. Deep down, she knew how unlikely it was that he could hear her. She still tried though, hoping that maybe one time he would be out, and just at the right place and his ears would pick up her cries, and she could get out of here, be safe in his arms as he held her. “CHAT…PLEASE…HELP ME.” She cried again. He could take her home.

Home. 

_“Marinette, I’m right here…”_

_“What’s happening, Adrien? Is she okay?”_

Adrien was Chat Noir? 

“Stop your screaming,” Marinette could hear Nathalie’s voice, kneeling next to her, “Gabriel can’t make it today, so you’re in luck, you know how much easier I go on you…now just tell us what we need to know, and you can stop all of this, you’re just doing this to yourself at this point.” Marinette could feel something pressing against her leg, the Zapper. 

_“Marinette, you are at home, I’m right here with you.”_ That voice sounded so familiar to her. 

“NO, NO, I WON’T TELL YOU, STOP.” Marinette could feel the electricity run through her body, as she screamed out again, “MAMAN, PAPA, CHAT, PLEASE. HELP.” Tears ran down her face, “someone, please help me.” She said quietly.  
\--

“Mari, you are safe now, I’m right here.” That was Adrien’s voice. Adrien was Chat Noir. Her Kitty. She touched the surface she was sitting on. It was tile, not metal. She moved her foot, nothing was tethering her to a wall, trapping her. She looked around her surroundings. Adrien was kneeling down in front of her, his hands placed gently on hers as he looked at her with worry and concern. Behind him, Alya has turned away from her, her shoulder’s shaking, as Nino rubbed her back, looking terrified at Marinette. What were they doing here?

“I’m safe now?” she repeated; her voice was hoarse. She pressed her back up against what she assumed was the kitchen stove, “this is real.” She stated. She wasn’t back in Hawkmoth’s lair. She was here at home. Safe. 

“Yes, this is real Marinette,” Adrien said calmly, rubbing his hands on top of hers. Their eyes locked. Marinette took a breath and focused on the feeling of his gentle touch, bringing her back. She remembered what happened before this moment.  
\---

Adrien did return to school, a week later than he originally tried, and had been back for about two weeks now. Last night, while with dinner, with Marinette and her parents, Adrien mentioned that he had a group project with Nino and Alya. They were going to work in the library, so he’d be visiting her later than he normally did after school. Marinette suggested that he’d work here, with Nino and Alya. She’ll make them tea, and later they could order pizza and watch a movie. She wanted to prove that she could still do “Normal Teenage Things” like work on school projects, and eat pizza and watch movies late into the night. 

Tom, Sabine, and Adrien all hesitated at the suggestion, it’s been three months since her return. She suffered daily with flashbacks, disassociation, anxiety, and panic attacks. Anything could bring it on, at any time. She very clearly stated that she didn’t want to deal with other people, it stressed her out just thinking about reintegrating, but she also wanted to be normal again. 

“Okay.” Adrien suggested as he looked at her parents as they nodded, “you just let us know if it’s too much, or you change your mind, then we’ll go to the library to finish.”

Yes, that’s right, she remembered all of that. Then today. Today she started off the morning watching movies with her Mamam. She was feeling anxious, but she was always feeling anxious nowadays. Adrien texted her before school started and asked her what her number was. She said she was at a 2, Adrien said he was feeling like a 4. Marinette was happy for him; he was finally reaching a middle ground. 

Forty-five minutes later she dropped to a 1. She heard a couple arguing down below, tourists from the sound of it, trying to find the best way to the Eiffel Tower.

“You are so useless!” the woman screamed at her spouse.

“At least I’m not a bitch!” the man yelled back. 

_“Stop being such a little bitch, and tell me about the Guardian,” Gabriel said as he held her foot down in one arm and with his hand a pair of pliers. He slowly started to remove a nail. She screamed. He broke her toe._

Sabine closed the window so they wouldn’t have to listen anymore to the argument. Marinette got herself out of the memory by humming the lullaby her father sang to her last night. 

Sabine was going to let Adrien know that it wasn’t a good idea after all and that perhaps he should work on his project in the library. Marinette stopped her, begging her. She could do this. She could be O.K. and NORMAL for a couple of hours. Marinette knew this wasn’t true, she’d never been O.K. again, or normal. Her brain was always going to betray her and make her believe that she was still there, in that place. 

She also didn’t want Adrien to worry. Adrien worried so much about her as it was, and it wasn’t fair to him, he had so much gone himself. He had to decide what to do about his mother, what to do about the house and the money and the company. Instead, she just made him worry about her, because she was so selfish and needy, and she couldn’t even help him. She also forced her parents to worry a lot about her. They worked less in the bakery because of her, instead of relying on others to fill orders and keep the business running. All because she couldn’t keep her silly little mind in the present. She could try for two hours, she could make her friends tea, set up a tray of snacks while they worked, and order a pizza for later. She could do that.

 

She couldn’t do it. 

\--  
Instead, she was sitting on the kitchen floor back up against the stove. Tears running down the left side of her face. Her pants soaking wet, because she had to piss her self during her flashback and shaking up a storm. She upset Alya and Nino, Alya wasn’t even looking at her and Nino looked at her like she was going to break at any moment. 

Adrien was looking at with such kindness and so gently, a look that she felt like she didn’t even deserve. Here she was taking up even more of his time and energy. She was so selfish, a stupid, silly, pathetic girl, who thought herself as a superhero. 

“Marinette?” Adrien asked her as he swiped a tear away from her eye. 

“I’m sorry…” she mumbled.

Adrien shook his head and was about to say more when the door opened. Tom and Sabine rushed in. Sabine knelt down next to her daughter beside Adrien, while Tom ushered Nino and Alya to the living room. 

“Xiu?” Sabine asked as she reached over, gently stroking her daughter’s hair. 

“I’m here Maman,” Marinette said with a little nod. 

Sabine breathed a sigh of relief, “What happened?” 

“I was making tea for my friends…” Marinette started to mumble, remembering the trigger that brought this on, “I…I reached for a mug, I couldn’t see the other mug there and knocked it over, and it broke, then the kettle startled whistling…and then I was…” she trailed off, starting to shake again.

“Stay here, My Lady, you’re safe,” Adrien reassured her, giving her hand a little squeeze. 

Marinette nodded again, “I’m here…” she trailed off, on the counter above Adrien’s head she saw the shattered mug, and could feel the puddle of urine under her, “I’m sorry for the mess.” She mumbled. 

“Don’t worry about it, Xiu, okay?” Sabine said, “let's get you cleaned up, I got you a new bath bomb the other day, and I think today is the perfect day to try it out.” 

Marinette nodded, Sabine and Adrien, stood up. Adrien held out his hand to her. 

_Ladybug landed hard after being thrown by the akuma. She grunted as she rolled into a sitting position. A black-clad hand reached out to her. Her partner, smiling at her as he helps stand her up._

_“If you keep falling for me My Lady, we may actually end up as a couple.” Chat Noir said giving her a little bow, and a kiss on her hand._

_Ladybug laughed, rolling her eyes, “Oh Chaton, stop flirting, we have an akuma to capture.”_

“Thank you, Minou,” Marinette said as Adrien helped her stand. 

“My Lady, I will always help you back on your feet,” Adrien said sweetly. 

Marinette looked over toward the living room, Alya and Nino were sitting on the couch. Alya had a box of tissues in her lap as she still sniffed. Nodding along to whatever her father was telling them. Nino held her close, as he listened, still looking frightened. 

“Alya? Nino?” she spoke up. Her voice was shaking, her body started to tremble again. Her two friends, if they were still her friends after all this turned and looked at her. “I’m…, I’m really sorry.” 

Alya shook her head as she stood up and walked over to Marinette, fresh tears spilling out as she pulled her friend into a hug. Marinette hesitated for a moment before she wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging her back.

“Marinette, I’m so sorry, Adrien told us it was bad…I just didn’t…I couldn’t imagine…” Alya sobbed into her friend’s shoulder. 

Nino put his hand on Marinette’s shoulder, “What she is trying to say, is that you should never have to apologize for what happened. We’re just happy you’re back.” 

Marinette started to cry again. 

\---

Marinette had a nice bath. The bomb that her mother got her was called “Pink Galaxy”, It had sparkles in it so now she was covered in little sparkles, she also smelled like peach-strawberry. Then her mother brushed out her hair and put it in a braid down her back. She put on pair of sweat pants and one of Adrien’s sweaters that he gave to her. It had a possum on it riding a skateboard wearing sunglasses with the words “STAY POSSUM” on it. 

She felt slightly better, more whole. She usually did after taking a bath. She walked back out into the living room. Her Maman and Papa were in the kitchen preparing dinner, and Adrien was sitting on the couch, working on homework. She knew Nino and Alya left soon after she went for her bath, but she didn’t know if Adrien went with them or not, or if he stayed behind. 

Her parents each gave her a kiss on the cheek after she silently assured them that she was okay, for now. She walked over to the couch, sitting beside Adrien, fiddling nervously with her hands. Adrien covered her hands with his, giving them a squeeze, before bringing them to his lips and kissing each one. 

“What’s your number?” he asked, as he put down his work, and leaned back in the couch and opened his arms. 

Marinette leaned into them, and breathed comfort as he wrapped his arms around her, “1.” She answered truthfully. They sat like that for a couple of minutes, Adrien gently running his hands down her braid, humming a soft tune. “Adrien?” she asked him, after a while. 

“Hm?” He answered.

“I’m sorry, about everything.” She said softly. 

“None of it’s your fault Bug,” Adrien assured her, gently. 

“It just feels like it is…” she said trailing off.

“That’s my father inside your head, blaming you for something he was doing,” Adrien said, Marinette shuddered, Adrien gave her a gentle squeeze and her mind stayed put. “You and me against the world, I’ll always be at your side,” Adrien told her, as he pressed his lips against her temple. 

Marinette nodded, finding small comfort in words he spoke to her. She could hear the guilt in his voice. She squeezed his arm in comfort, hoping to convey that she didn’t blame him, that she could never blame him. Something else panged her though, a friend she hadn’t seen since this whole ordeal ended. A friend she worried about, “Adrien?” she spoke up again after a long moment of quiet. 

“Yes?” He answered. 

“Have you spoken to Master Fu at all? Since it all ended?” she asked as she sat up. 

Adrien shook his head, “Not since he gathered the Miraculous.” 

Marinette sighed, “I want to…I miss Tikki.” She admitted, her voice wobbling, “I want to see her again.” 

“Yea, yea, of course.” Adrien said, “I’ll help make that happen.” 

Of course, Adrien missed Plagg too, and he wanted to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, I plan to either go back to right after the battle and write up a hospital scene, and showing more of Paris and the world's reaction to what happened, and possibly the part of Marinette visiting Tikki and Master Fu. I don't know if I will separate those chapters, or keep them in one. What do you think. 
> 
> Yes, I do plan on writing about all the crap Adrien has to deal with in regarding his father's business, his mother and the fall out of that, that will be a separate chapter or several. I do have a general idea of where this is going, but if there is anything you'd like to see or know let me know. In regards to Lila though, she will get what she deserves.
> 
> comments and suggestions are always appreciated. Thank You.


	5. Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien meet up with an old friend and a couple of kwamis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took me a long time to write. Originally it was going to have another component to it, and although I liked it, I had to let it go, because the story didn't flow well with it. I also got stuck in multiple places in this. Eventually, this chapter found its voice, and while I am happy with how it turned out I do know it's not the strongest chapter in the story. 
> 
> I also plan on writing a couple of companion pieces to this story, one will involve a more detailed story about the night Marinette had dinner at the Agreste mansion, while the other, which was the other component to this story, which is the immediate aftermath of the battle and Marinette's rescue. Let me know if you'd be interested in seeing and reading those.

\---

 

Adrien felt his hand being squeezed, he squeezed back Marinette’s in a silent reassurance that, yes, this was real, and she was safe. It was still rather early in the morning on a Saturday, so the streets and subway were considerably less crowded. Still, Marinette wore sunglasses and a hat. The last thing she needed right now is to be recognized, get hounded, and fall into a panic attack. She was taking a big risk stepping out, for her anyway, but Adrien was proud of her. He adjusted his own hat. He borrowed an outfit and hat from Nino. Though he stopped wearing Gabriel clothes long ago, he wanted to be unrecognizable as possible. He was still stopped a considerable about of times during the week as it was when he was recognized. 

“Did you know about your father?”

“What is like being Chat Noir?”

“What happened to Ladybug?”

“is Ladybug okay?” 

“Are you and Ladybug dating?” 

“Is it complicated for you and Ladybug, knowing that you are her capture’s son?” 

If there was one thing, he was taught during the time he was a famous model, was how to live under constant scrutiny and his every move being monitored. He never liked it but had learned to live with it. He hated it, now more than ever. He wanted to be left alone, and it took every ounce of will power not to scream and shout at the paparazzi, reporters, and just random people on the streets. He kept to mostly staying around the school area, the bakery and Nino’s. He often came and left Nino’s early in the morning or late at night. He found himself staying over at the Dupain-Chengs more and more often. 

The subway rattled on, and Marinette held tightly onto his hand while looking down at her lap. He took the time to look around. The few commuters that were with them seemed to be too busy in their own thing to notice the two incognito teens. He looked around the car, his eyes catching the ads. Selling this and that, but there were also ads, of Chat Noir and Ladybug, mostly with tips about how to avoid being the next Akuma victim. In each picture, they stood tall, looking confident, and self-assured. 

“I don’t recognize her any more…” Marinette said, very quietly, as she looked up at one ad. Ladybug standing tall, hands on her hips with the words beside her, _WE ALL HAVE BAD DAYS, JUST TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND TRY AND THINK POSITIVE,_ “I miss her.” 

Adrien kissed her hand, as he looked at the ad beside it, Chat Noir leaning on his baton, with a large grin, _NO ONE IS PURR-FECT, BUT IF YOU ARE FEELING DOWN THINK OF A PAW-SOME JOKE OR LISTEN TO YOUR FAVORITE TUNE!_ It all seemed so much simpler back then. 

That ad campaign couldn’t have been more than six months old.  
\--

Adrien knocked softly on Master Fu’s door, Marinette by his side, her shaky arm looped through his, as she bit nervously on her knuckles. 

“Master?” Adrien called quietly, “it’s us.” 

A moment later, the door opened, revealing their old friend.

He never looked so old to them before as he did now. He looked fondly at them, but there as a deep sadness in his eyes that both the young heroes noticed. 

“Young Ones, hello,” Fu said as he stepped to the side, gesturing toward the inside of his house, “Please come in.” 

Adrien helped lead Marinette inside, as Master Fu shut the door behind them. Adrien helped guide Marinette to the floor, near the large bed that lay in the middle of the room. Once she was seated, she took off her hat and sunglasses. Adrien tried to join her, grimacing as he tried to kneel on the floor, his back pinging in pain.

“Here, Adrien, why don’t you try this?” Master Fu said as he pulled up a chair for him to sit on. 

“Thank you, Master Fu,” Adrien said as he sat down in the chair, “for agreeing to see us,” he added after a moment. 

The old master nodded, sadly, as he sat down across from the two teens. The three sat in silence for a while. Marinette started to tremble slightly, and Adrien put his hand on her shoulder, her shaking quelled, but didn’t stop completely. 

“Marinette?” the Master spoke up, “I…I wanted to ask how you are doing?” he paused, “but I know that is a silly question to ask.” He looked sadly at the girl before him, “I was extremely worried about what happened to you. I wish I had done more to look for you and to help you.” He finished. 

Marinette looked up as soon as the Master had started to speak, she shook her head, “No…no Its alright…I’m…” she didn’t’ want to say fine, because she knew she wasn’t fine, “trying.” She decided on. 

“Some days are better than others….” Adrien started to say, “for both of us.” He added.

“I take it you don’t wish to speak of it?” Master Fu asked, to both of them, but mostly directed at Marinette. 

Marinette shook her head, biting her bottom lip, before finally saying, “I want to let you know, that I protected everything that I knew, about you, the Grimoire…everything.” She stated; her tremor returned as she thought about it. 

“Marinette…” Adrien said softly, trying to reassure her. It was the first time he had heard about why Gabriel took her captive. It was all to get to Master Fu, to get the Miraculous. All because Gabriel couldn’t let Adrien’s mother go. 

Master Fu looked sadly on her, he opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. He reached over in an attempt to place his hands over hers, but she pulled away. Master Fu nodded in understanding, “Tikki hasn’t been saying anything about it either, I just know that these past months you have been very brave.” He finally said.

“I’m not brave.” Marinette said, her voice was shaking, “I am tired. I am terrified of what is lurking around the corner. I’m scared of what happens to my mind and my thoughts because I have no control over them, I don’t know what is real and what isn’t anymore. I’m done with bravery…” She sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, “I tried my best to be Ladybug, but I failed. Thank you, though, for your words, and your faith in my abilities. I’m sorry that I let you down.” 

“Marinette…” Adrien said as he moved down to the floor, never mind the pain he felt as he knelt. He put his arm around her to reassure her. “You haven’t let anyone down. This is hard, harder than anyone could ever imagine what you are going through. You can be done being brave, it’s okay if you never want to be brave again. Just know that I won’t ever leave you. I’m right here, and this is real.” Adrien ended his speech by placing a kiss to her temple. 

Master Fu could only nod, he didn’t have much else to add to what Adrien already said, “I never lost faith in either of you, Plagg and Tikki have always said you are the best Cat and Ladybug Miraculous holders they’ve had.” 

Marinette didn’t respond to either of them, she picked at her fingernails with her teeth and Adrien was starting to worry she was spiraling into another memory again, she finally spoke up after a moment, “How is she?” she asked, “Tikki?” 

Master Fu nodded, “she’s in the process of healing, with Duusu, and Nooru.” He said as he looked over at Wayzz, who was floating beside him. He gave the little turtle kwami a little nod and Wayzz flew off into the Miraculous box. “Wayzz has been informing me that Plagg has been rather protective of her, but that is to be expected with those two. Tikki and Plagg, though two different beings are also tied to one another, and care very much about the other.” Master Fu paused and observed Adrien and Marinette sitting side-by-side on the floor. Adrien’s arm wrapped around Marinette, while Marinette held tightly on Adrien’s free hand. “So much so, that their holders often come to have the same strong connection.” 

A moment later, Wayzz flew back out, quickly followed by Plagg and Tikki. Plagg was holding onto Tikki as they made their way over to the two teens. Adrien heard Marinette gasp as she held out her hand, and sat up straighter, “Tikki...” she whispered softly as Plagg gently laid his other half in her hand.

Plagg then flew to Adrien and touched his head against his, and slowly blinked at him, as Adrien returned the gesture and gave the black cat a little scratch on the head. Plagg leaned against Adrien’s hand before he fluttered back to Marinette and rested on her shoulder and watched Tikki with concern. 

“Marinette…?” Tikki said quietly, as she looked up at her chosen, she smiled brightly, as she fluttered up, to her, nuzzling Marinette, tears leaking from her eyes, “Oh Marinette, I’ve missed you.” 

“Don’t overdo it Sugar Cube…you have a lot of healing to do still,” Plagg said, his voice full of concern. Adrien missed Plagg being joyful, teasing and playful. Ever since Marinette’s disappearance, Plagg was filled with worry and concern over what may have happened. Just another thing Hawkmoth took away. 

“I’ll be fine Stinky…” Tikki said tiredly to her companion, before turning back to her Chosen, “Marinette?” 

Marinette just lifted her hand again, so Tikki could rest in her palm. She brought her hand to her lips and gave her little kwami a kiss on the top of her head, “I’m just happy to see you.” Marinette whispered, “how are you healing?” 

“I’m alright…it’s a slow process…” Tikki whispered tiredly. 

“Miraculous and the kwami’s are never supposed to be used for evil purposes, especially not the Ladybug. When good luck is used to perform evil, she is drained of her powers, and the more it’s used, the more is drained.” Master Fu explained. 

Marinette nodded, shaking again, “I should have done more to protect you…” she explained, not taking her eyes off her kwami. 

Tikki only shook her head before nuzzling Marinette’s hand, “Marinette there was nothing more you could have done…” 

“If I were allowed, I’d find the bastard and cataclysm his face off,” Plagg said with grit, the very fine hair on his back standing on end. 

“He’ll get what’s coming to him, don’t worry Plagg,” Adrien said as he went to pat him again. Plagg huffed but settled back down on Marinette’s shoulder.

Marinette shuddered, shaking her head. She didn’t like thinking or even talking about Gabriel and quickly changed the subject. She could slowly feel herself drifting away. She didn’t want to go back there in her head. It was far too real for her. “Here.” She grabbed the bag that she brought with her and pulled out a paper bag with her parent’s bakery logo on it. “I brought you all your favorite treats. My Maman and Papa made them special for you.” 

Tikki’s face lit up, “Thank you, Marinette!” 

“And some camembert for you too Plagg, I could never forget you.” Marinette said as she pulled out a small wheel of the fragrant cheese.” 

“This girl of yours is very thoughtful,” Plagg said, turning to Adrien. 

“She’s the best,” Adrien confirmed to his kwami. He noticed Marinette’s cheeks turning a pale pink. He couldn’t help but smile, he could hardly remember the last time she blushed because of something he said. 

Tikki let out a long yawn just then, her eyes drooping, “It’s been great seeing you Marinette…” she said tiredly. 

Marinette grew worried, panic in her voice as she spoke, “is she okay?” 

Plagg flew down to gather Tikki up again, supporting her in the air, “she’s tired and needs a lot more rest.” He explained, “I should take her back…it’s better that she heals with the Miracle Box.” 

Marinette nodded, wiping a tear from her eye, she pressed another kiss to each kwami. 

“Please visit again soon, kid,” Plagg said, turning to Adrien, we do miss you both. 

“I miss you too Plagg,” Adrien said as he patted each kwami gently. 

“Thank you for protecting her and watching over her, you are a wonderful Chat Noir.” Tikki said meekly, “no one better.”

“I wish I could have done more…” Adrien trailed off.

“You did, you did everything you could,” Tikki assured him, before she closed her eyes, and fell in a deep slumber. Plagg nodded before flying away into the box, Wayzz close behind clutching the gifts in his hands. 

Adrien, Marinette and Master Fu watched where the magical beings had left, the room suddenly feeling that much emptier. Marinette shuffled were she sat, her voice shaking as she started to speak up, “will she…be fully healed, Master?” 

Master Fu nodded, “with time and rest, Tikki will be able to use her powers once again.” He shook his head, “I don’t think though this is something anyone can really be healed from.” 

Both Adrien and Marinette nodded, understanding what Master Fu was saying. They all sat in silence, processing what happened, and what they learned. Before long Marinette tried to stifle a yawn. It took a lot of energy for her, to be out and keep her mind focused and out of her anxious thoughts. 

“I think it’s time that we leave too, thank you again, Master, for having us over,” Adrien said as he got up, using the chair to push himself up. He tried his best to hide the pain he felt when he moved into a standing position. 

“Any time Young Ones, any time.” Master Fu said, as he handed Marinette her hat and sunglasses to put on, and helped Adrien pull her up. “Rest well the both of you, I know you both have a long way to go.” 

Adrien nodded, understanding the Master’s words. A long way to heal and a long way before they could put this ordeal behind them before he knew his father would be put away for good. 

As Marinette looped her arm through Adrien’s before they took their leave, Master Fu spoke up again, “Adrien I’ve wanted to ask…your mother?” 

Adrien pressed his lips together, his eyes shifting. He felt Marinette tense beside him. The whole reason for his father did this to them, not just to gain unlimited power, but to bring his wife back from a never-ending sleep, “It’s complicated.” He decided on, “the doctors aren’t sure what caused her coma, or what they can do about it. If they can do anything about it…” he trailed off, “I just know that she would have never wanted this to happen.” 

\--  
An hour later, Marinette was back at home and curled up on the couch, sitting beside Adrien. She took a light sedative to help her sleep without nightmares. As she drifted off, leaning on Adrien's shoulder, she spoke up, “Chaton?” 

“Hm?” he asked quietly, trying to soothe her into sleep. 

“If I could have helped your Maman…” she trailed off, her eyelids getting heavy.

“I know My Lady…please don’t blame yourself for that. Sleep now, you’ve had a long morning.” He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and fell into a slumber. Adrien looked fondly at her as she slept, before laying her down on the couch as he stood up. He kissed her on her cheek, “I love you.” He whispered to her. He always loved her, he never stopped. No matter what she will always be his Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, picture day and Marinette's sixteenth birthday. I will be writing a character that I haven't yet and really excited too. Also, another character makes a reappearance and suspicions arise. 
> 
> We just go back to school for a little bit.
> 
> Possibly in the chapter, after we spend a lot more time with Adrien and his problems. Yes, don't worry everyone is going to get what is coming to them, justice will be served. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, your comments and suggestions are always appreciated. Let me know what else you'd like to see.


	6. Bow to the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class wants to do something nice for Marinette by including her in the class photo. Chloe wants to celebrate her heroes upcoming birthday. Marinette just wants to survive the day, and perhaps Lila gets a little bit of what she deserves. 
> 
> Adrien also finds a place he can call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may be my longest chapter yet, and I did have a lot of fun writing it. The tags may have given something away onto what is about to happen. 
> 
> Also, I can't believe I managed to update two fics in the span of a day, but my vacation is over and it's unlikely that will happen again, but who knows!

\---

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of the lunch hour. As the students gathered up their things, Mme Bustier gave a few reminders, “Don’t forget that essays are due on Tuesday, and Monday morning we are taking our new class photos, so come prepared.” 

“Mme Bustier!” a high-pitched voice asked, all students stopped with what they were doing and turned to Rose who had her hand up.

“Yes, Rose?” the teacher responded to her student. 

“Marinette is still enrolled in our class, right?” Rose asked. The moment Marinette’s name was said, the class grew quiet, and all turned back to the teacher. Adrien fiddled with his bag. He already knew the answer, but felt that it was rude to leave at this point. 

Bustier gave a kind, but sad smile, “Yes, technically, Marinette is still enrolled in our class. She is on what we’d call an extended medical leave,” she explained.

“Do you think we can invite her to be in the class picture then?” Rose asked, “I just think it would be so nice, then we can give her a copy for her birthday the following week.” Rose said with excitement. 

All eyes then turned to Adrien, who shook his head, “I…I really don’t know how comfortable she’ll be….” He trailed off, looking at Nino and Alya who stood beside him. Both just shrugged sadly. 

“Marinette is welcome to join us in any class activities that she feels comfortable participating in.” Bustier explained, answering Roses question. 

“It doesn’t hurt to ask her, does it?” Chloe said, her arms crossed, as she looked at Adrien, “if Dupain-Cheng doesn’t want to grace us with her presence then she doesn’t have to, but if she wants to be the picture with us…” she waved her hand, “I don’t see why she can’t be.” 

Adrien raised his eyebrow at his oldest friend a small smile forming on his lips. He always admired Chloe’s way of caring for others without actually showing that she cared. “Alright.” He said, “I’ll ask if she wants to come, but I can’t promise you guys that she’ll say yes.” 

“Oh, thank you, Adrien!” Rose said happily, “and even if she says no, we can still gift her the class photo!” 

“I’m sure she’d like that very much,” Adrien said, with a smile, adjusting his bag and ready to leave the class with Nino and Alya. 

“As class president, and one of Marinette’s best friends.” Lila said as she walked down the steps, “I’ll be sure to make sure that our little Marinette is as comfortable and as welcomed as possible.” She grinned side-eyeing Adrien as she walked past him, “just in case the Kitty-Cat can’t.” she whispered to him, so only he could hear. 

Adrien balled his fists up and could feel his face turn red at Lila’s words. Something was telling him that she had something to do with this whole ordeal. Gabriel still wasn’t talking though, if she did, she wasn’t going to admit outright anytime soon, and everyone would just think she was lying. 

“Thank you, Lila.” Bustier said kindly, “I hope the same goes for all of you.” She added to the rest of the class. 

Lila gave a wide smile before turning heel and walking out the door, brushing past Adrien. Nino put his hand on Adrien’s shoulder, holding him back, “Easy dude, chill it isn’t worth it.” 

Adrien sighed, releasing the tension in his shoulders. His friend was right, after all, there was hardly anything he could do, nothing he could prove anyway. If anything, Lila was just trying to get under his skin, like she liked to do with Marinette. Lila liked picking easy targets, especially ones that didn’t agree to her. Adrien never agreed to go out with her, and eventually took Marinette’s side, so she turned against him. Still, Adrien couldn’t help but feel that Lila was somehow apart of Gabriel’s plan. 

“Come on,” Alya spoke up, “Tom said he was going to set aside some salmon and spinach pie for us for lunch.” She said, trying to lead her two friends out. 

Once outside, Adrien was feeling better, he breathed out, letting go the rest of the tension that had built up in the last two minutes of class. He walked with Nino and Alya down the steps and toward the wide double doors of the school. 

“Adrikins!” A high-pitched voice stopped him in his tracks, as he braced himself for impact. Chloe had rushed over and put her arm around Adrien, “Just where are you going?” she asked. 

“I’m having lunch at the bakery with Nino and Alya, maybe help with some customers,” Adrien explained to his friend as kindly as he could, while also trying to detangle himself from her hold. He looked back at his two friends who had paused just ahead of him. 

“You’re not going to see Marinette?” Chloe asked as she pulled him out of the school. There was something in her voice that sound accusatory, he couldn’t tell if she was accusing him of spending too much time with Marinette, or if she thought he was abounding Marinette. 

Marinette had her first art therapy session today; it should have started not that long ago. Regular talk therapy wasn’t working with her, so her therapist is seeing if art therapy would help her open up. He was asked, that for the time being, that her therapy sessions were as private as possible. It really wasn’t Chloe’s or anyone’s business, “she has an appointment today,” he decided on. 

“Right…” Chloe said, trying to sound as disinterested as possible, “so why don’t you have lunch with me?” Chloe offered, “at the hotel, you and I hardly ever hang out anymore, especially after…” she waved her hand as if she was dismissing it, “the whole ordeal went down.” 

Adrien knew Chloe his whole life, and he knew her better than anyone else did. He knew when Chloe was putting on an act. Deep down, Adrien knew that Chloe really did care about what happened to him, and to Marinette. She just didn’t want anyone to know. He knew that these feelings, deeper feelings made Chloe feel vulnerable, so she buried them deep in an air of condescending bitchiness. It didn’t excuse any of her behavior, or how she treated folks, and he always had let her know it, he just knew why she was the way she was. 

He also knew that if he didn’t agree to have lunch with her soon, she wouldn’t stop hounding him until he agreed, “Okay,” he sighed, her car was already there, but Nino and Alya were waiting just a little further down. “Just let me tell Nino and Alya.” 

“Whatever,” she said, waving him off, “I’ll wait in the car for you,” she said as she turned heel and walked toward her car. 

Adrien sighed as he walked over to Nino and Alya, it was going to be a long lunch hour. 

\--

“So, I tell, Jean-Louis, that he’d better not mess up the part of Big Mustachio again, or else I’ll fire him. Sabrina and I like a challenge!” Chloe rattled off. Adrien was only half-listening to her story, but apparently, she and Sabrina still liked to dress up as Ladybug and Chat Noir and run around the hotel. “Anyway, that’s all in the past now, because as I was being Ladybug, I had an idea, that I just had to tell Daddy right away!” 

“Hmm.” Adrien nodded; he was only picking at his food in front of him. He was starting to feel anxious. This was actually the longest time he spent without being in contact with Marinette. He checked his phone, only a half-hour had passed and knew that Marinette wasn’t done with her therapy session yet. He took a quick scan around the dining room. It wasn’t full, but not empty, either. There was an easy exit, and places to hide if he needed too. He shook his head, no, he was fine too, there was no reason to think anything bad was going to happen. 

Besides, it’s not like he had Plagg to transform anyway. This whole business with Gabriel really fucked him up good. He was paranoid that something was going to jump out at him. He hoped Marinette was okay, it has been so long since he last spoke to her this morning. 

“…So anyway, Daddy thought it was a great plan and thinks we should start working on it right away, what do you think Adrikins?” Chloe said, dragging Adrien out from his head. He realized that he hadn’t heard a word that she said. 

“I’m sorry Chlo…” Adrien said with a little laugh, “I uh…drifted off there…um what?” he asked again.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “honestly…I don’t know why I even bother sometimes; I just get ignored.” She said indignantly. 

“I’m sorry, Chloe, really I am. I’m all ears now, promise.” Adrien rushed to calm his friend. Whatever she had planned, she was excited about, and he didn’t want to be rude. He leaned forward, pushing his plate to the side and folding his hands together. 

Chloe eyed him, sitting to the side of her chair and crossing her legs. She looked at her nails, as she began to speak, “I said,” she said with a little bit of a bite now, “that my great idea, and my daddy agrees, is that we throw Ladybug a charity birthday party.” 

Adrien noted how she said Ladybug and not Marinette. Everyone always wanted to know how Ladybug was doing as if she was a separate being from Marinette.

“I don’t know if Marinette would go for something like that…” he trailed off, he wasn’t sure about her showing up for picture day, but he knew she wouldn’t step near a large charity function that Chloe was hinting at. 

“She doesn’t have to come them…” Chloe said, waving him off. “It’s for Ladybug anyway.”

“You do know that Marinette is-was-Ladybug?” Adrien asked he knew Chloe was in class that day when they saw the news footage of Ladybug…of Marinette.

Bloody, beaten, tortured.

He shook that memory out of his head. 

“Of course, I know that Adrien, I’m not stupid.” She said, sounding offended. 

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at then, Chloe…” he said, dragging his hands through his hair, this was a rather long lunch hour. 

“Because you’re not letting me finish.” Chloe said, side-eyeing him, “really how I’ve put up with you all these years, you’re lucky you’re pretty.” 

Adrien sighed, “go on then…” he said, sounding tired. 

Chloe smiled as if she won something, “a charity birthday party in honor of Ladybug, all the money donated will go help Marinette and her family with legal and medical fees.” She said, “because it’s my understanding that they don’t have a lot of it.” 

Adrien stared, dumbfounded at his friend, “I…Chlo…that’s really…”

“Wonderful? Yea, I know.” Chloe said, flipping her hair, she still looked at his gaping mouth expression, “believe it or not, I do have a heart sometimes.” 

“And you’re not expecting her to come to the party?” Adrien asked, wanting to clarify. 

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Honestly, Adrien…no, I mean sure, it would be great if she made an appearance, so like bring it up to her, but I’ll be sure to let everyone know in attendance that they shouldn’t be expecting her.” 

Adrien smiled, “Thank you, Chloe, really…it’s great that you want to do this for her.” 

Chloe gave him a half-smile, “Yea, yea, I know I am.” 

Adrien chuckled, rolling his eyes, his anxiety about being away from Marinette dissipating just a little bit. 

\--

**I’m a 2.**

Adrien’s phone went off, just as he got back into Chloe’s car, to head back to school before the lunch hour ended. A text from Marinette, he smiled, feeling his shoulders relax as he started to reply. 

_That’s great, My Lady! Did doing Art Therapy help?_

**A little bit, I like it, I missed drawing.**

_Do you want a new sketchbook?_

**No…they gave me one to use, I don’t know though…I don’t think I’m any good anymore.**

_I’m sure it will just take time to get back into it._

**Maybe…how was lunch?**

_It was really good, actually._

**Oh good! I’m glad you had a good lunch.**

_I missed you, though._

**I missed you too…I’m sorry…**

_My Lady, you don’t need to apologize…_

**I’m sorry…**

Adrien sighed sadly if he wasn’t careful, this conversation could spiral into them apologizing to each other for an hour. He’d do better to change the subject.   
_I’m thinking of heading to that little bistro that opened up after school and picking up some dinner for us if you’d like before I come home._

Home. Adrien thought the Dupain-Cheng’s was home now. Most of the stuff he had was there now, in the guest bedroom. It wasn’t a lot of stuff; he really didn’t want much to do with his old life. He was most comfortable there too. Not that he wasn’t comfortable at Nino’s, but…it wasn’t home, not in the same way that Tom and Sabine made their place home, his home, with Marinette. 

**That sounds nice, thank you.**

“Are you texting Marinette about the party yet or picture day?” Chloe asked as she tried to peer over Adrien’s shoulder to take a look at his messages. He pulled his phone away.

“I’ll talk to her when I get home this afternoon.” He didn’t want to talk to her about over text, feeling that it would be too hard to explain, and he didn’t want to mention that he even wanted to talk to her about something this afternoon. It would only fill her with anxiety, and she seemed to be doing okay now. 

Chloe sighed and sat back, rolling her eyes slightly, “whatever,” she said, “just tell us when you do talk to her. 

 

\--

Adrien sat the bag of food down on the kitchen table as soon as he got home, as Sabine was busy gathering the plates and utensils for dinner, “thank you, Adrien, forgetting dinner tonight, it was very thoughtful of you.” Sabine said as she helped Adrien set the table. 

“Least I could do…you know you put me up and putting up with me.” Adrien gave a nervous laugh, dragging his hand through his hair. 

“Adrien, it really isn’t a problem,” Sabine assured him, “We love having you here.” 

“I just…really appreciate you letting me move in with you…” Adrien could hear his voice cracking a bit, and he could feel his face grow warm, “it just finally feels like I have a home.” He managed to get out. 

Sabine gave a warm laugh, putting her hand on his shoulder, “I’m glad we can give you one.” Sabine smiled wider now, “Marinette kept herself busy today, before and after her session doing up your new room.” She said as she pointed in the direction of the guest bedroom.

Adrien smiled warmly as he nodded to Sabine, before walking over to the bedroom. Marinette had been through hell and back, and she still thought of others before she thought of herself. When Adrien reached the bedroom, he leaned against the doorway, “I’m here Marinette,” he made sure to announce himself. Not that long ago, Adrien wouldn’t have minded sneaking up on his friend and giving her a little startled. Something like that would send her into a full-blown panic attack. 

Marinette turned from hanging the few clothes he had collected since he moved out of the mansion and smiled shyly at him, “Hi, Adrien.” 

Adrien stepped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, “your mom said you spent the decorating?” He looked around, it was a lot smaller than even his bathroom back at the mansion, but in his opinion, he hadn’t had a nicer cozier place. The bedspread was a dark blue, with matching sheets and pillowcases. There was a light green curtain hanging over the window. On the nightstand, there was a small speaker that was playing music softly from Marinette’s phone, and next to the speaker was a framed picture of him and his mother. 

“It isn’t much…” Marinette said as she hung another shirt, “you can change what you don’t like.” 

Adrien made a note to himself to add a picture of him and Marinette next to the picture of him and his mother, “I like it very much, no one’s ever done this for me.”

Marinette put her good arm over her bad one and shifted shyly by the closet, “I just wanted to make you feel welcome.” 

“I’ve always felt welcome here, and it has nothing to do with the room,” Adrien stated; he would have been happy camping out in the living room. 

Marinette shuffled over to sit next to Adrien on the bed, she was still blushing, “how um…was your lunch with Chloe?” Marinette asked.

Adrien gave her a smile, “I actually wanted to talk to you about that…I had a rather interesting conversation with her.”

Marinette worried her bottom lip, “something bad?” she asked.

Adrien shook his head, “No…no, I don’t think so anyway.” 

Marinette relaxed somewhat, nodding, “okay…what did you talk about?” 

Adrien smiled and gently pushed Marinette’s bangs out from her eye, “well your birthday is in a couple of weeks…and she wants to throw you a party…” He started to say.

Marinette looked down at her hands resting in her lap, “I don’t know…Adrien, I don’t think I’ll be up for a party.” 

Adrien only smiled at her, “that’s the thing, I told her that, and she seems to have understood, it’s a charity birthday party in your honor.” He explained, “all the money raised is going to you, to help in your recovery and any legal fees.” 

Marinette stared at him, her left eye wide, as she tried to process this information, “Chloe…” she trailed off, “Chloe wants to have a birthday party in my honor and raise money for me?” 

Adrien nodded, “that’s the gist of it.” 

Marinette shifted, “I don’t know Adrien, I don’t know If I’m comfortable with people giving me money.” 

Adrien nodded, he understood that “what if we give the money to a charity of your choosing?” 

Marinette tugged on her sleeves, biting her lip again, “I’ll think about it?” she questioned. 

“Of course, I don’t think the party itself is going to be held very soon anyway, so you can take all the time you want, I’ll pass it on to Chloe what you want,” Adrien assured her.

Marinette nodded, “I just…” she shook her head then, “Chloe wants to throw me a party?” she asked, confused, “she hates me.”

Adrien shrugged, “maybe she didn’t hate you as much as you think.” 

Marinette looked at him, nodding in agreement before resting her head on his shoulder, “tell her I say thank you when you see her next time.” 

Adrien put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder in a comforting manner, “there was one other thing I was to ask you.”

Marinette sat up and looked at him, “what?” she asked as worry crept back in her voice.

“Monday we are taking our class picture…and Rose asked if you were still enrolled in our class.” Adrien started to explain, Marinette nodded, urging him to continue, “Mdm. Bustier said that you technically are, Rose then asked if you could come and be in the photo with us.” Adrien gave her a nervous smile, “everyone seemed to really like the idea of you being in our picture, and I agreed to ask you.” 

Marinette looked away toward the opposite wall in the room, and Adrien could tell she was thinking about it, after about a minute she spoke up, “so I just come, we take the picture, and I can go back home?” she asked turning back to Adrien. 

Adrien nodded, “yes, I’ll be sure to escort you to and from if you want, or get one of your parents to do it.” He offered. 

Marinette sighed and gestured to her face, “I look different now…I am different now…I’m messed up.” 

Adrien sighed, “you do, but if it counts for anything, I still think you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” He said looking at her, and offering a smile, he could see a faint blush appear on her cheeks, “you’re also not messed up… that isn’t how I would describe it.” 

“How would you describe it then?” Marinette asked, crossing her arms.

“I would describe it as that you’re traumatized, and that you have different needs and requirements now. You are different, there is no doubt about that, and I won’t lie to you about that. You’re still you though, still beautiful, still Marinette, still My Lady, who deserves all the world.” 

Marinette blushed again, looking away from Adrien and down at the floor, “you say such nice things about me, Chaton.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Adrien asked, with a slight laugh, “I speak only the truth.”

“I don’t want to scare anyone…” Marinette said with a shaky voice, “not as I did with Alya and Nino.” 

“I’ll be with you if you decide to go, if it gets to be too much for you, you tell me, and I’ll take you home, if I notice that you’re having an anxiety attack or a flashback or starting one, I will take you home,” Adrien assured her. 

“It would be nice to see everyone again.” Marinette said, “I do miss them…a little…a lot.” 

Adrien smiled, “and they miss you, they ask about you all the time.” 

Marinette rubbed her hands together, “Okay…I’ll…think about it…but I want to try to go.” 

Adrien grinned, as she leaned in for a hug, and he held her tightly, “I promise, I’ll make sure you’re as comfortable as you can be.” 

Marinette rested her head on his shoulder as she hugged him back, “I know you will.” 

\--

Marinette smoothed out her baby blue dress that her mother bought her over the weekend. She hoped it was okay, it’s the first outfit she put on that wasn’t a pair of sweats. She checked to make sure that the scarring on her legs wasn’t too visible. Logically she knew the scars on her arms and legs minimal, and that all the major scarring and injuries, expect her eye was hidden. 

She adjusted her eyepatch as her mother put the final touches on her hair, a simple half ponytail with a braid, “Maman? Do I look like a pirate?” Marinette asked, worried.

Sabine laughed lightly, “No, not unless that’s the look you want to go for?” her mother joked with her. 

Marinette only shook her head, “No, I don’t want to look like a pirate…I just don’t want to ruin the class picture with my eyepatch.” She hardly ever took off her patch, except for when she bathed. She knew it looked disgusting and gaping under there, she didn’t want to look at it. Much less have anyone else look at it. 

“You won’t ruin the picture; your classmates will understand why you’re wearing the patch,” Sabine assured her daughter.

Marinette sighed as she clasped her hands together, she could feel her nerves kicking in. Slowly second thoughts about this whole day were starting to creep up on her. Everyone would think she’s ugly, everyone would make fun of her. She shook her head, no that wasn’t true, Adrien assured her that they all wanted her to be there. 

“Marinette, are you sure you want to go, you can back out at any time,” Sabine asked her daughter, noticing Marinette’s sudden change in demeanor. 

“I want to try,” Marinette said, she had to, Hawkmoth took so much away from her already, maybe it was time to gain some of it back? 

A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, as she watched her mother go over and open the door, “Oh, Adrien, just in time, Marinette just finished getting ready.”

Marinette got off her seat and waved to Adrien, who was just wearing his normal school clothes, just like everyone else would, “I’m too overdressed…” she said.

“You look beautiful Marinette.” Adrien said as he smiled, “you look just perfect.” 

Marinette blushed, biting her knuckles and looking away from Adrien, “but,” he started to say, “if you want to change, we still have a few more minutes.” 

Marinette shook her head, her Maman went through so much trouble to find her dress and help her get ready for today, she thought it would be rude to go back and undo it all, “no…I think I’ll stick with this.” 

Adrien smiled, and offered her his arm, “We won’t be long Sabine,” he told her, as Marinette took his arm.

Sabine nodded, “and I’ll be sure to have lunch ready for the both of you when you get back.” Sabine gave the two teens a little wave, before shutting the door behind them.

Marinette slowly walked down the steps with Adrien, “are you still sure that you want to do this?” Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded, “I mean yea, I think so, yea.” She stuttered slightly, “I’m just…really…nervous about…seeing everyone…” 

“That’s okay, if it makes you feel better, they are excited to see you.” Adrien said as they reached the bottom of the steps, “do you want to go through the side door, or through the bakery?” he asked. 

“Side door, I’ll say hi to Papa later, I don’t want to bother the customers,” Marinette told him.

Adrien nodded; he could hear a handful of voices in the bakery. Marinette wanting to deal with her classmates with one thing, but total strangers was another thing altogether. He leads her outside and started the walk to the school, “I made sure to tell everyone about what you need, like how not to sneak up on you, or that I’ll be staying by your side. Things like that.” 

Marinette nodded, appreciating Adrien’s forethought to address their classmates before she arrived, “I don’t want to answer any questions.” 

“I told them not to ask you any,” Adrien assured. 

“I want to go home right afterward,” Marinette stated.

“I told Mme. Bustier that as soon as our picture was done, that I’ll be taking you right home.” Adrien told her, as they reached the front of the school, it was quiet outside the school, but both could hear the bustle of the students inside. Marinette clung tighter to Adrien as they made their way up the stairs and slowly opened the door. 

\--

Everyone hushed as soon as Adrien and Marinette stepped through the threshold. One of the other classes had just seated together to take their picture but paused to look toward the door. Bustier’s class huddled over by the steps leading to the upstairs classrooms, all paused and looked at the couple that just walked in. 

“Oh! Look, she really did come!” Rose shouted, waving them over as she bounced on the balls of her feet, as Adrien and Marinette made their way closer to the group. 

“Easy, Rose, remember calm…” Alya said, putting her hand on Rose’s shoulder. 

Marinette waved shyly to her classmates, “H…hi…th-thank...Inviting me.” She said quietly when she neared them. Her nerves getting the best of her as she started to stumble and stutter over her words. 

Most of her classmates looked down and away when Marinette got closer. No one was sure what to say to her. Marinette felt suddenly very aware of how she looked, the faint scarring on her arms and legs suddenly felt very prominent, her shaking left arm, and her deformed face was probably all her classmates saw. She squeezed tighter onto Adrien, who squeezed her back, trying to comfort her, she hid her face behind him and was ready to ask to be taken back home. 

“Who did your make-up Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe asked as she stepped up, interrupting Marinette’s thoughts, as she peeked out from behind Adrien.

Marinette looked down, it took her a while to get ready this morning, with her anxiety about the day, it was the one thing she didn’t have time to do, “I’m…not wearing any…” Marinette said, her usual confidence when dealing with her former bully was gone. 

“And she looks beautiful, Chloe.” Adrien defended her. 

Chloe just rolled her eye’s and turned to Sabrina, “Sabrina, go to my locker and get my make-up bag, I can’t have Marinette washing out my class picture.”

Sabrina nodded, “Yes, Chloe!” before dashing off.

“Marinette, go sit on the bench,” Chloe said, pointing to the empty bench just a few feet away. 

“Don’t be so demanding Chloe.” Alya said, “if Marinette doesn’t want to wear make-up, then she doesn’t have too, don’t go ordering her around.” 

“Alya is right, Chloe,” Adrien said, maneuvering himself just slightly, so he stood in front of Marinette as if he was trying to protect her from harm.

“It's …okay…” Marinette said, her voice was small, but something about how Chloe was treating her was oddly comforting, it was very familiar, and Marinette strived for that.

“Are you sure?” Adrien said, turning to her. 

Before Marinette could answer, Chloe spoke again, “you heard your girlfriend Adrien, she said it was fine.”

“It really is…and it seems like we have a few minutes anyway.” Marinette said as she turned, the class taking the photo before them was waiting for the photographer to change batteries.

“See?” Chloe said, taking the make-up bag that Sabrina gave her, “let us go get you looking presentable.” she walked over to the bench, and Marinette followed, with Adrien still on her arm. She sat down on the bench while Adrien sat beside her. “Hmm, let's see what I have…” Chloe said as she rifled through her bag, before pulling out some foundation, “this should hopefully match you.” Without hesitation, Chloe started to apply the make-up to Marinette.

Marinette felt herself relax a little, with Adrien holding her hand and gently rubbing circles on her knuckles with his thumb and swipes with Chloe’s make brush on her cheek. She listened to the chatter going around, Kim and Alix talking about setting up another race, Max telling Nathaniel how game graphics and comic book art aren’t all that different, Juleka, Rose, and Ivan all taking about Kitty Section’s next show. It was suddenly feeling very normal, like before. Just as she was really starting to relax again.

“Hey, Alya?” Lila’s voice spoke over the crowd, Marinette tensed, but she couldn’t place why. Lila wasn’t her favorite person ever, but she never made her tense like this. Marinette tried to focus on the brush on her face and the thumb on her hand. She did note that Adrien squeezed her hand a little tighter. 

“What is it, Lila?” Alya asked Marinette couldn’t see them, but she knew Alya was standing just behind Adrien, meaning that Lila was standing there too now. 

“I was just looking at the Ladyblog…” Lila started to say, and Marinette tensed more.

“Lila now isn’t the time…” Alya said through gritted teeth. 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Lila said, and Marinette heard her step over to her, “I didn’t think you’d make it Marinette!” 

Marinette started to sake, she gripped onto Adrien’s hand, she suddenly felt very unsafe. 

“Marinette…your pupil just dilated…” Chloe said as she scooted away, “you look terrified.” 

Adrien let go of Marinette’s hand as he stood up, putting himself in-between Marinette and Lila, “If I were you, I’d leave Lila.” Adrien said firmly. 

“Did I frighten you Marinette?” Lila said, looking over Adrien’s shoulder, “I didn’t mean too!” she said with false concern, “I just forgot you don’t want to hear about your past time as a superhero.” 

“How could you forget Lila?” Adrien asked his voice tight, “I explained it all this morning, right before I left!” 

“Oh, Adrien!” Lila said, fake crying, “you know when I hit my head as a child after my evil stepfather dropped me, I lost all my short-term memory.” 

“Oh bullshit,” Chloe said as she zipped up her make-up bag, “Just yesterday you were bragging about how awesome your memory was because your mother’s best friend is a neuroscientist who did experiments on you and was amazed at your brainpower.” 

“Da, da, da da, da, da, da.” Marinette hummed, trying to soothe herself, “I’m safe, I’m safe, I’m safe.” She whispered to herself, “going to take a class picture, I’m safe.” 

“Oh no,” Lila said, “I think we’ve frightened her, we making her think she isn’t safe…” she started to say.

“Lila.” Adrien warned, stepping in closer, “don’t you dare…” 

“What?” Lila said with a smirk, “you don’t want your girlfriend to be reminded of her time with your father, Gabriel.” 

Marinette screamed, making everyone in the courtyard jump, “STOP, PLEASE STOP, I’M BEGGING YOU.” She was staring right at Lila, her entire body shaking, “Please just let me go.”

“What?” Lila said smugly, “I’m not the one keeping you here.” 

Adrien stepped forward, his face red hot with anger, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, “Adrien.” Chloe said calmly, Adrien turned around and saw Chloe standing up, Marinette still on the bench, clinging to herself and shaking while Alya tried her best to calm her, “take Marinette home.” 

Adrien breathed, nodding, he was still shaking with anger, but Marinette needed him more than he needed to deal with Lila. He walked over and kneeled next to, whispering. Marinette whispered and shakily stood up with Adrien’s help. Together they walked out of the school.

“Oh!” Lila said as she watched them leave, “I didn’t mean to cause such a disturbance!” Lila felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around, “what is it?” 

Chloe then slapped Lila across the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe was really fun to write, I wanted to try to capture her as who she is as a character, while also showing that she has grown and perhaps actually cares for Marinette and what happened to her. I believe she is one of those characters that does deserve to be redeemed. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Adrien makes a tough decision, and Marinette blows out some candles, but not before meeting with some lawyers about what legal action to take. Gabriel speaks.


	7. Happy Birthday Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Marinette's birthday and Tom and Sabine look back. Adrien gives Marinette a gift that she more than deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this isn't the chapter that I promised, but this is the chapter that I wrote. Most of this chapter was written last night, late into the night because I couldn't stop writing. Then I had to go to bed, before re-reading and editing. Hopefully, you all like this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it and getting a little more on Tom and Sabine's perspective on things. I want to return them every now and again.
> 
> I did cry at some parts when writing this...so I don't know what that says about me, or this writing. I don't know if I cried because of the actual story or if it was just late and I was feeling sleep deprived. I'll let you guys be the judge.

\---------

 

Marinette screamed, thrashing against the cold metal slab she was laid on, as tears leaked from her eyes. She was being held down by, it wasn’t Gabriel, no he was standing beside her prepping with Nathalie. She couldn’t tell who it was, their voice sounded…familiar but she couldn’t pinpoint who it was. 

“Miss. Rossi, if you are going to be in here, then you need to keep her still.” Gabriel said with an uneasy calmness, “if she bleeds out because she’s thrashing around, then this would be all for nothing.” 

Rossi, that name sounded familiar…Marinette couldn’t place it right now, though.

“CHAT! PLEASE HELP ME CHAT…MAMAN, PAPA!” Marinette screamed as loud as she could, her voice sounded so raw though. 

“Your little Kitty-Cat can’t here you right now!” the voice said above her, “neither can Mommy or Daddy.” 

Marinette sniffed, “please save me,” she begged, “let me out,” her lip trembled, “I won’t tell anyone I promise…” 

“Marinette you know the deal…tell us what we want to know, about the Miraculous and the Guardian, and this will all be over.” Nathalie said soothingly. 

Marinette went tight-lipped, still fighting against her restrainer, “Tikki…” she whispered, “spots…” 

“Tsk, tsk.” Gabriel patted her face as he moved to hover over her, “you’re not wearing the earrings, remember?” Gabriel pointed to his own ears, where the earrings were placed, before moving back to her side. 

Marinette cried out again because she kept forgetting, floating beside Gabriel was Tikki and Nooru. Tikki just floated there sadly, unable to look at her former chosen as she lay on the cold metal slab. “Just let me die then…please,” Marinette begged. 

“Sorry, we can’t let you do that.” Nathalie said, squeezing Marinette’s hand, “that wouldn’t be fair to us.” Nathalie looked toward Gabriel, “You’re sure you can insert the feeding tube without much trouble?” 

Gabriel nodded, “it isn’t too much trouble.” He looked over Marinette’s head, over at the Rossi person who was holding her down, “Don’t let her move around too much got it?”   
“Yes, sir,” Rossi said, her voice was shaking now as if she was slightly scared. 

Marinette cried and started to beg again, “please…please…” Then she felt a white-hot pain as something sliced into her. She screamed, loudly, biting down hard on her tongue. Her mouth filled with blood before it was filled with something bulky and leathery. Someone’s wallet. 

Then she blacked out. 

\--  
two days past picture day and Marinette has yet to say anything. When Adrien brought her home, it took hours to calm Marinette down, to remind her she was in a safe place. Then she just clamped up. She took to a corner on the couch and started to watch the Planet Earth series. Today was her sixteenth birthday. 

Today Sabine finally managed to get her daughter to sip on a smoothie. “It isn’t much.” Sabine said to Tom as she sat next to him on the couch, while their daughter stared blankly at the television screen, “but it’s something.” 

Tom nodded and took his wife’s hand. He was having his mother and father run the bakery for a few days so he could stay up here with Marinette, she’ll get through this, she will.” 

Sabine let out a quiet cry, covering her face with her hands, “I hate him, I hate him for what he did to her.” 

Tom wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing his wife softly. If he could he’d go down to the jail was Gabriel was being held and show him exactly what a lifetime of kneading dough could do. Tom has always tried to keep his mind open about everyone and give them the benefit of the doubt. Not Gabriel, he never knew what it meant to hate someone before now. He deserved to die, and if they let Tom, he’d be the one to pull the trigger. 

 

\--  
 _Sixteen years earlier_

 

Tom was pretty sure he had never known a love quite like this before as he stared at the tiny bundle in his arms. He felt fresh tears prickling at his eyes as he looked upon his newborn daughter, sleeping soundly. He brought her up for a kiss, and he inhaled deeply. She smelled like pink, sweet, and simple. His little Marinette. 

“Isn’t she just precious Tom?” his wife said tiredly from the bed, catching his attention. Sabine worked hard today, and he thought he’d never seen anyone look so beautiful and radiant as she did at this moment. Even if she looked a little bit tired too. 

“She is,” Tom said as he sat in the chair next to his wife’s bed, giving his wife their daughter. He watched the girls for a moment, as Marinette snuggled against her mother’s breast, “I feel so lucky to be her father.” 

 

_3 years_

 

“Alright, my little Breadstick.” Tom said, putting Marinette on a stool beside him, “Are you ready to learn how to knead?” 

“Yes, Papa!” the little girl said with a bright smile, “Just like you, Papa!” 

Tom patted his daughter’s head, as they laughed together, “Good, now hold out your hands,” Tom instructed, and Marinette did so, he took some flour and sprinkled it into her hands.

“Why do I have flour?” Marinette asked as she watched her father. 

“So, the dough won’t stick to your hands.” Tom explained, “it makes it easier to knead.” 

“Oh, okay.” Marinette nodded and watched as her father put flour on his own hands. 

“Now,” he said, as he moved to stand behind her, “put your hands on the dough.” Marinette did as she was instructed, and Tom put his own, much larger hands gently over hers. 

Marinette giggled, a sound that never failed to brighten Tom’s day, “It’s all sticky Papa.” 

“That’s right, Marinette, but as we knead it, it will get less sticky and easier to work with.” Tom explained, “Now, what we do is, we pull it, push it, and fold it.” Tom said as he moved her hands with hers, “Pull, push, and fold.” He said working the dough with his daughter, “and work to get that gluten activated.” 

“This is fun!” Marinette explained with a large smile. 

“I’m glad you think so, Little Breadstick,” Tom said as he kissed the top of his daughter’s head.

 

_Seven years_

 

Marinette stomped into the apartment, slamming the front door shut. Her eyes red-rimmed as she fought off more tears. Tom and Sabine looked up from making lunch. 

“Marinette?” Sabine said, as she walked over to her daughter, and kneeling downward, “what’s the matter?” 

Marinette’s bottom lip started to tremble, “Chloe said…” Marinette sniffed, wiping her nose, “Chloe said you and Papa found me in a dumpster when I was little, and that I was being raised by cats!” 

It probably would have been a little bit funny, if Marinette hadn’t been so hurt by the statement, Tom watched as Sabine comforted their little girl. She was much better at this stuff than he was. Tom was in the mindset to call Chloe’s father and demand an apology from the girl. 

“Marinette.” Sabine said gently, pushing their daughter’s messy hair out of her face, “is any of that true?” 

Marinette shook her head, “No?” she asked, worried as if she thought there was an off-chance any of what Chloe said was true. 

“Of course not, Marinette. Your father and I love you very much, no matter what.” Sabine told her, “You’re a very special little girl, special to us.” 

Marinette smiled briefly before she frowned again, “but why is Chloe so mean to me…and to everyone else?” 

Sabine sighed, “I don’t know darling, but just remember that triumph of evil means that good people do nothing.” 

Marinette looked at her mother, confused, “What?” 

Sabine laughed, “Just remember that you have a good heart, darling and that it will take you places.”

Marinette seemed to understand this and hugged her mother tightly, “Thanks, Maman.” 

 

_Fourteen_

 

It was a typical late summer early fall rainstorm for Paris. Seemingly out of nowhere and coming down hard. Tom wondered briefly it had something to do with the new supervillains?

Supervillains, who knew those actually existed! Thankfully with super villains usually comes superheroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris’ new super duo, ready to take on Hawkmoth and everything he wanted to throw at them. 

Thunder and lightning shot off in the distance and Tom looked up from his dough. It would be the last batch for the day, but he wondered if he really needed it. With the fight earlier in the day, and now this rain things slowed considerably for the bakery. 

“Do you think one of us should go to the school, Tom?” Sabine asked, looking out at the rain, “I don’t think Marinette brought her umbrella.” Sabine asked with a touch of worry.

Tom nodded, “Yea, I’ll go grab my jacket and an extra umbrella and walk her over.” He said, turning away and about to run upstairs when the bells on the front door bakery jingled. 

Marinette walked in, holding an umbrella. Her cheeks had a light dusting of pink on them, a smile on her face and stars in her eyes, “Oh, good Marinette you made it home, and you got an umbrella?” Sabine asked, looking at the unfamiliar umbrella. Marinette’s was pink. 

“Yeah,” Marinette said dreamily, looking at the umbrella as she closed it, “Adrien, gave it to me.” 

“Adrien?” Sabine asked, with a knowing smile.

Marinette seemed to come back from whatever dreamland she entered in, “Um, yeah, Maman, Adrien, a boy in my class…a boy…just that!” she said, fumbling her words slightly.   
Tom looked on, confused, but Sabine laughed lightly, “Really?” 

“Really!” Marinette said, gripping the umbrella in one hand and her backpack in the, “I gotta go…upstairs, lots of homework!” she said, dashing off.

Tom scratched his head as he watched where his daughter disappeared off too, “what was that all about?” he asked.

Sabine laughed and patted her husband’s shoulder, “dear, our daughter seems to have a crush.” 

 

As the year progressed, Tom and Sabine noticed a change in Marinette. Their once shy daughter gained confidence, she walked a little taller and her clumsiness, while still apparent seemed to wane just slightly. She stood up now to Chloe and her behavior, and now, more than ever was eager to help anyone who needed it. 

She also had a newfound anxiousness about her. She tried hard to hide it, but there were times she was a lot jumpier and seemed to be far more aware of her surroundings and the people in them. There were times she would be looking out the window to the streets of Paris, or upon her balcony, and it seemed she decided to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

There was also, of course, her increasing number in tardiness from school, and her odd excuses she’d make when she was confronted about them. There were times when she seemed to just vanish. Sabine or Tom always called her during an Akuma attack, hoping she was safe. 

Her phone when to voicemail each time. 

Then she’d turn up, right where she was supposed to be, acting as though she never left. She was perfectly fine and perfectly safe. Her grades still remained up, and she was still so happy Sabine, and Tom didn’t worry so much. 

 

_Fifteen and a half_

 

Six weeks since they saw or heard from their daughter. Adrien had shown up, a few days after they reported her missing. He was teary-eyed and worried, he told them everything he knew, the same thing he had told the police. They hugged him tightly, the boy was so sincere they knew he had nothing to do with it, they knew how much he cared for her. 

Everyone told them she had run away. She was fifteen and probably found herself in trouble and had her heartbroken. Scared to return home. Tom and Sabine had a hard time wrapping their head around that. They always told Marinette she could come to them, for anything, no matter what. 

Ladybug had gone away too, so had the akumas. Maybe she and Chat Noir finally defeated Hawkmoth? That idea was soon wiped away though, because every night Chat Noir was seen on the rooftops, looking and searching. 

Rumor had it he was heard calling for Marinette too. 

 

The bakery didn’t have a television. Tom was closing up for the morning and getting ready to prepare for the after-lunch crowd. It was hard working, not knowing if he’d ever see his daughter again, but he had too. If…when Marinette returned both he and Sabine wanted her to return to something familiar. Tom was getting ready to head upstairs for lunch. A lunch made for three, just in case Marinette came home that day. 

He was halfway up the stairs when he heard a horrifying scream coming from his apartment. His heart stopped. Sabine, always level headed, and calm even in the direst of circumstances, through all of this, was screaming for him. 

“TOM, TOM COME QUICK!” Sabine shouted, and he dashed up the stairs, two at a time, before running into the apartment. 

Sabine stood in the living room, looking at the television, horrified at what she was seeing. It took Tom a moment to register what he saw.

His daughter. 

His stomach twisted, and it took all he had not to run to the bathroom and vomit. 

His daughter was being held down by Hawkmoth. Her right eye…was...gone, fresh and dried blood was knotted in her hair, her dress, the same as she wore to Adrien’s the night she disappeared, ripped and bloodied, and her skin, scarred, bruised and dirtied. 

The lower third on the television read: “Ladybug’s Identity revealed!” 

“It’s her Tom…” Sabine cried as he held her, “he had her this whole time…” 

Tom clutched to his wife, as they watched. Unsure of what they could do. Moments later, on the television Hawkmoth was hit, sent flying off-screen, Chat Noir, stood protectively over Marinette before he turned and put his weapon away. Tom and Sabine watched as the cat-themed superhero lifted their daughter in his arms. 

“Let’s get you home, My Lady,” Chat said, a camera mic trained on him. Marinette mumbled something, but her voice was too soft for the mic to pick it up. 

“Tom…” Sabine said, looking at her husband, Tom nodded, he grabbed his phone and was going to leave back downstairs hoping to meet Chat Noir. Just as he had his hand on the door to leave, Sabine gave another loud shriek. 

Tom turned to look back at the television. Chat Noir was now laying on the ground, Marinette lay not too far from him, and Hawkmoth slowly approached them. They watched as Chat struggled to stand after that hit. 

They watched as their daughter took her last stand, leaning on Chat as she called upon her transformation, the earrings in her possession once again. How she called upon her Lucky Charm and charged after Hawkmoth. 

They watched as she collapsed in exhaustion, losing her transformation before she could call on her cure, and how she and Adrien held onto each other, while Gabriel was being taken away.

 

Three hours later, they finally got to see her. 

“She’s awake, but sedated.” The doctor told them; apparently, she wouldn’t stop screaming. “She has some infections, most notably in her right eye socket, we think he used some kind of burning tool to remove the eye…” the doctor started to explain, both Tom and Sabine paled, “and in her abdomen, where a rudimentary feeding tube was placed. She’s also missing a small part of her tongue.” The doctor swallowed, “we are giving her antibiotics to fight the infections. She is stable but in critical condition.” 

“Can we see her?” Sabine asked, her voice shaking, as Tom put his arm around his wife.

“Please?” Tom asked.

“Of course,” The doctor stepped aside and opened the hospital room door, for Tom and Sabine to step through.

Marinette was sitting up, staring at the far wall of the hospital room. She was clean now, some nurse took great care in bathing her, and brushing her hair. Tom and Sabine noticed a small tremor in her left arm, her right eye bandaged. She was hooked up to various tubes and machines. 

“Marinette?” Sabine said gently as they walked up to her. Sabine reached out to touch her, but Marinette recoiled, as she turned to her parents. She regarded them very carefully. They were warned, before even speaking to the doctor, by a social worker telling them that Marinette may not recognize them right away. “Marinette it’s us.” 

“Maman?” Marinette asked slowly, her voice was soft, raw and she spoke just above a whisper, “Papa? That you?” 

“Yes, Little Breadstick,” Tom said, sitting beside her, her gaze focused on him, before turning back to her mother.

“Really…you?” Marinette asked, her voice was shaking, “am…safe?” she asked, she sounded desperate. 

“Yes, yes, you’re safe now.” Sabine assured her, “Papa and I are here, Xiu, we really are here.” 

Marinette, at hearing her other name, face crumbled, lip trembling as she started to heave heavy sobs, “Maman, Papa.” She cried out, holding out her arms.

Tom did the only thing he knew to do. He picked her up, cradling her in his lap, as they all cried. He had his precious daughter in his arms once again. 

 

\--

_Present Day_

 

The kitchen timer dinged; the apartment was filled with a deep, rich chocolaty smell. Marinette’s favorite flavor of the cake. Tom stood up from the couch and went over to take the cakes out from the oven so they can begin to cool. They weren’t large, just big enough to feed four people. 

Four if Marinette decides to eat any. She still only wanted smoothies, and still has yet to say a word. It had been a week now, and today she turns sixteen. They prepared Marinette’s favorite meal, pizza, followed by a chocolate cake with raspberry crème frosting. 

Adrien, who had also been notably quiet this past week, helped the couple in the kitchen earlier with the pizza dough. Tom showed him how to knead properly. Sabine then taught him how to make the crème. Then just as the cakes were being put in the oven, Adrien asked if he could be excused for a couple of hours. 

Sabine and Tom were working on putting the toppings on the pizza, while the cakes finished cooling when the door opened. Adrien had returned home, and his arms full. In one hand he had a bag, filled with what looked like to be bedding of some kind, and toys for a pet. 

In his other hand, he hand held a cage, with a small light brown hamster, “I hope you don’t mind.” Adrien said, “but I thought today was as good as time as any to get her a hamster.” 

Sabine nodded, holding back her tears, they all knew how much Marinette always wanted one, “yes, of course, that’s very kind of you, Adrien.” 

Adrien smiled and put down the hamster and the bag for a moment to hug both Tom and Sabine, who hugged him back just as lovingly as they did with Marinette. 

Marinette, who still sat on the couch, seemed to be unaware of what was going on around her. Her eyes still focused on the animal program she was watching. Sabine and Tom nodded to Adrien, who picked up the cage again.

Adrien walked over to the couch and sat down next to Marinette, placing the cage on the coffee table. Marinette’s gaze went from the television to Adrien and finally to the cage. Adrien reached over and opened the cage and gently took out the tiny creature. It squeaked as Adrien held it, and as he gently pets it, he motions for Marinette to hold out her hands, even her shaking left one. 

It takes her a minute, but she slowly does it. Adrien places the hamster in Marinette’s hands. It scurries around in her gentle hold, as both she and Adrien watch it. Tom and Sabine watch from the kitchen, smiling at the little interaction. Marinette seems to finally be coming back from the picture day incident. 

Then a sound fills the apartment, one that hasn’t been heard since before the night she was taken.

Marinette's laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right people, I did what the showrunners are too scared to do. Give Marinette a hamster to raise with Adrien. Marinette is trying her best to recover, but as we slowly learn this isn't something anyone can ever truly recover from.
> 
> Yes, Lila was there, but she's also a sixteen-year-old girl who was probably manipulated some by Gabriel to help him out. Not that she is totally innocent, but going forward it is important to remember that. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Adrien and Marinette talk some, Adrien makes his tough decision, and then two easy ones. Gabriel makes a statement while Nathalie makes a plea deal. 
> 
> Also, my dear readers if in the comments you can give me hamster name ideas that would be great! I'll credit whoever name I choose. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support in this story. It swells my heart that you are all reading and liking my work. It fills me with pride!


	8. A Shelter From the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien had to make a tough choice, to let her go. It was time and he would no longer let Gabriel hold on. Afterward, Adrien made another choice, this one was not so difficult. He found his home and his warmth and someone to share it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter, and then I sat on it because I wasn't sure about it. I just let the story write itself and let the narrative take hold and lead me to where it felt like it needed to go. I couldn't decide on how to change it, and am overall rather happy with how out it turned out. 
> 
> So yea there is some fluffy angst in here? Fluffy angst is that even a thing? I guess it is now. 
> 
> I also did a little time skipping in this chapter, nothing big though, at least I don't think. 
> 
> Shout out to "IAMAMUDBLOOD" for the hamster name: Bernard!

\----

Adrien wasn’t asleep when he heard the small knock on the door. Even though it was late at night (or early in the morning), she still knocked. He shifted over in his bed, “come in.” he said. 

The door creaked open slowly, and he saw the outline of a timid Marinette peeking through, “did I wake you?” she asked softly.

“No,” he whispered back and pulled the comforter down as a way to invite her in. “Come on in.” he invited her again. 

She softly crept inside, shutting the door behind her. It wasn’t like she was trying to be sneaky; her parents knew that if she wasn’t in their bed at night, she was in his. Adrien had the feeling though that Tom and Sabine were slightly relieved that Marinette was starting to choose Adrien’s bed over theirs. They would never say that out loud though, but in the nights, she spent with him, they seemed to have woken up in the morning feeling slightly more refreshed. 

Adrien rather liked having Marinette beside him in bed. It felt more like home this way. He relaxed as Marinette crawled into his bed and laid beside him. 

“Did Bernard wake you up?” she asked softly, “when I walked past the living room he started to squeak, so I gave him a little carrot.” 

He chuckled he did hear Bernard squeaking, “No,” he said, “I was already awake.” 

Marinette nodded, “I couldn’t sleep either, I kept tossing and turning, and I didn’t want to wake Maman or Papa…” 

Adrien furrowed his brow, “bad dreams?” he asked.

Marinette shook her head, “No…not this time…I just…” she sighed as she chewed on her knuckles, even though it was rather dark, Adrien thought he saw a little blush on her cheeks.

“You can tell me anything, Bug, you know that,” Adrien assured her. 

Marinette sighed, “Okay…but…promise not to get mad?” she asked.

Adrien smiled, wondering what she could possibly do to get him mad at her. “Okay,” he said reassuringly, “I promise.” 

Marinette sighed, “Okay, remember a while back when Jagged did that show at the bakery…the one where they went into my bedroom?” 

Troublemaker, “yes,” he said nodding, “I remember.” He remembered watching the show and seeing all the pictures of him she had on all her walls. He also remembers how moments later Jagged’s assistant got akumatized into Troublemaker. It was the first time that Marinette—Ladybug almost lost her Miraculous. 

“And remember…the next day at school, you asked me…about the photographs?” she led on. 

“The totographs, yes, I remember,” Adrien said with a slight tease in his voice. 

“Adrien…” she whispered, still blushing, and he heard it again, a small little laugh in her voice. It sent his heart fluttering, it felt so amazing to hear her do that. It was his daily goal now to provoke a little laugh from her.

“Sorry,” he apologized and nodded for her to continue. Whatever she came in here to tell him, it was something that was weighing on her. 

“And you asked…if I was lying about why I had them…” she trailed off, she bit her fist again, “and…I was, I didn’t have them because I was interested in fashion…not completely anyway.” 

“That’s okay, Marinette.” He assured her. He already knew, most of it anyway. Alya told him when he was in the hospital, mostly because Marinette’s crush seemed so unimportant at the time and no one knew how Marinette would pull through. Alya thought Adrien deserved to know Marinette’s feelings about him. 

It didn’t matter to Adrien if Marinette loved him or not, because he already loved her and was going to be there for her as she went through this. Take each fragile step with her, he’d be there for her always, no matter if they were ‘together’ or not. She needed her friend, her partner, and nothing more. He waited for her to continue, this was important to her, she wanted to tell him. 

“The truth…is…” Marinette said, her voice trembling, “I had…have…a crush on you,” she took a deep breath, “I love you, even.” She admitted, ducking herself under the covers slightly and looking away from him. “I know that me telling you this isn’t fair to you, because I’m so messed up right now, that I’m unlovable and annoying, and very, very needy.” Marinette rambled on. 

“Marinette-” he started to say, but she cut him off. 

“It must be so terrible, embarrassing, and annoying for you when people call me your girlfriend. That’s not why I’m here, asking to be your girlfriend. I just want you to know how I feel, and to tell you that if you want to tell people to stop calling me that, you can, and you won’t be hurting my feelings.” She breathed.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked, “Are you finished with telling me what you wanted to tell me?” he asked, he wanted to make sure she got all her feelings out before he said his piece. He watched as she nodded.

“Okay, so first things first. You are not annoying, you are not terrible, and you are not embarrassing me or anyone else. You are not needy. Most importantly, and this above anything else, I want you to understand you are not unlovable.” He could hear his voice quivering as he spoke. It hurt to hear her say things about herself.

“I love you.” He sated looking right at her, “I always have, from the first moment your Yo-Yo tangled us together, from the moment I gave you my umbrella. I loved each time you tossed your Lucky Charm into the air and the way you stood up for your friends, myself included. I loved you when you made choices that weren’t always the easiest for you but helped others who needed it. I love you, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” Adrien said he let the tears flow with his confession, “If you let me, I will spend my life showing you just much I love and care for you…you are so deserving of love Marinette, you have my heart.” 

Marinette sniffed, “you always say the kindest things to me, Adrien…even though I don’t feel like I deserve them.” she trailed off, “I love you too…I do…and I want to spend the rest of my life showing how much you mean to me, your love and your partnership.” 

Adrien wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder, Alya said Marinette had a crush on him, but he wasn’t sure that even she could predict just how much they cared and loved for each other. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in, she took a bath today, with a new bath bomb, so tonight she smelled of lavender. 

“Am…I your girlfriend then?” Marinette asked, after a moment, her voice still fearful, as if everything he just said to her was a lie and that he’d take it all back. 

“You’re much more than that Marinette.” He whispered, “you’re the love of my life.” 

\--

The call came on a Saturday afternoon, about two months after late-night confession. Adrien had returned home from a photoshoot and was looking just to relax. He and Marinette had decided to play a video game, one that he found rather relaxing and easy to play, and Marinette enjoyed it as well. She had Bernard in her lap and would offer him a small piece of carrot or leafy green every now and again while she and Adrien took turns playing. He jumped slightly when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

“Everything okay?” Marinette asked him, looking up at her partner, concern etched in her face. 

Adrien was looking at his phone, “It’s…my mother’s doctor,” he said quietly, “I should probably take this…” He told her, he had already paused the game and stood up. Marinette went to go put Bernard back in his habitat, who let out a little squeak before burrowing himself under the bedding. 

“Hello?” Adrien answered as he pressed the phone against his ear, “yes, this is Adrien…” He took Marinette’s hand as she went to go stand beside him, he nodded and made sounds of agreement to whatever the doctor was telling him, his eyes watered, “alright, thank you, doctor, I’ll be right over.” 

Adrien hung up his phone, trembling lightly as he did so. Marinette reached up and swiped a tear away from his eyes. He leaned into her touch, as more tears seeped out, “it’s my mother…” he said coughing back a sob, “she…” 

Marinette pulled him into a hug, sitting themselves back down on the couch. She rubbed his back, as he sobbed into her shoulder, “I’m here for you Adrien.” Marinette said softly.  
\--

Marinette wasn’t the biggest fan of hospitals. She remembers being ten and getting Appendicitis. Her parents rushed her to the emergency room. She was scared and in a lot of pain. She was taken from her father’s arm’s and rushed into surgery. She remembers asking as they were prepping her for surgery if she could have her Maman and Papa with her to hold her hand. The doctors and nurses only shook their heads and told her they weren’t allowed in. 

She thought she meant she would never see them again. She was very relieved when she woke from surgery to see them sitting beside her bed. Still the feeling of being whisked away from her parents stuck with her. 

Then just about six months ago, Marinette found herself in the emergency room again. Doctors and nurses bustling around her, saying things she didn’t understand. 

“I want my Maman…” she remembers saying, they still moved and talked around her, touching her with things, sticking things on her skin, apparently not hearing what she said, “My Papa too…” she asked.

“Start an I.V. for her and get some fluids in her.” She heard someone say.

Marinette looked around, slowly becoming panicked, she didn’t know where she was, or if she was safe. She didn’t know if Chat was safe. Adrien! Panic was overtaking her, was Adrien okay? She looked around more, there was another bed with a curtain drawn, and she could hear voices talking, but not the words.

“Mlle. I’m going to start your I.V.” A nurse caught her attention, she had a bag, and was holding a needle, “it shouldn’t hurt.” 

Marinette didn’t hear the last part; she just saw the needle. She wasn’t safe, this was all apart of his plan! No, she won, didn’t she? Marinette let out a blood-curdling scream. She started to thrash, doctors and nurses had to hold her down, she vaguely heard someone begging them to let her go, suddenly she felt something stick in her arm, and moments later her body felt relaxed and weak. The doctors and nurses let her go as she stopped thrashing.

“Maman…Papa…Chat…” she mumbled weakly, as she was being poked and prodded, her lip trembled, it felt too much like being trapped again. A gentle hand took hers.

“It’s okay, My Lady…. I’m right here.” She heard Chat say. Still, she sobbed. 

\--

No, Marinette did not like hospitals, but she loved Adrien more, so it was important to her that she be with him during this time. He needed her, for months he had been there for her, holding her hand as she navigated her new life, post-Gabriel-Hawkmoth. It was her turn now. As they road in the Gorilla’s car, with her mother she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “I’m right here Kitty…” she said softly, “I’m always right here.” 

\--  
Adrien felt his stomach twist as soon as he entered his mother’s hospital room. When she first disappeared, it was terrible, but as time moved on, he slowly made his peace with it, accepted it and started to move on. Then as everything came to light, and he found what came of his mother, everything came flooding back. Only this time it much more confusing.

The doctors had no idea what was wrong with her, just that she was in a coma, and unsure if she would ever wake again. Adrien spoke to Master Fu about it too, and while he did believe that the damaged peacock miraculous had something to do with it, he was unsure what, if anything he could do. He researched for weeks, trying to find something, but nothing like this has ever happened before, the only thing that was written in the grimoire was never to use a damaged miraculous. While it seemed that the miraculous itself could be fixed, the damage that was already done, could not. 

At least not without the wish. Adrien, Marinette and Master Fu all agreed that the wish was too risky. They would never find the right wording that would stop this from happening to anyone else in return. Adrien sadly agreed that his mother, Emilie, wouldn’t want this to happen to anyone else. 

They then waited, hoping that modern medicine would then take over where magic was failing. That they would find some kind of cure to help wake her up from her deep everlasting slumber. 

When Adrien would visit, he would tell his mother all about school and his friends. Mostly he spoke about Marinette, and how wonderful she was, how kind she was, and how Emilie would love her. He would tell her about his adventures as Chat Noir, and his partner Ladybug. 

He did tell her how Gabriel had changed, for the worse, but avoided giving any details. 

He didn’t want to put that on her. It wasn’t her fault, for whatever happened. It was all Gabriel and his influence. Something twisted deep down inside of him, and he wondered if she had anything to do with all of this, Hawkmoth and the damaged miraculous. He buried that feeling deep down if she was, he didn’t want to know. He wanted to keep the image of his loving, caring mother intact for as long as he could. 

As the weeks past, things slowly turned for the worse for Emilie, slowly her organs started to shut down, and life support was no longer being effective on her. They had to revive her twice. 

Which is how Adrien found himself here, today. With his father imprisoned, Adrien was granted power of attorney over his mother’s well-being. The phone call he received from his mother’s doctor explained to him how she was turning for the worst. 

Adrien had to make the final decision. 

He clutched Marinette’s hand as they walked into the room. The sound of his mother’s life support beeping was the only sound to fill the room. 

“I’ll wait outside for you two.” Sabine said gently, squeezing his shoulder, “let me know if you need anything.” 

Adrien nodded, grateful for her presence. She really was like a mother to him. He turned to Marinette beside him, as she looked around, a nervous look in her eye as she stepped close to him, “you don’t have to be here if you don’t want to be,” he said hoarsely, “I understand.” Adrien understood Marinette’s dislike of hospitals. While they both understood that the doctors and nurses were trying to help Marinette, the devices used were eerily similar to what Gabriel used on her. 

“No,” Marinette said with caution, “I want to be here.” She took a shuddering breath, “I want to be here for you.” She laced her fingers in his and looked at him, giving him a comforting smile, “I’ll be okay.”

Adrien felt tears prickling in his eyes, it was just like Marinette to find the strength to put everything aside and turn her focus on those who needed it. Today it was him, he was thankful for her support. He didn’t think he could do this without her. 

“M. Agreste?” The doctor said as he stepped in the room, interrupting the two teenagers. Adrien felt his stomach knot at the name but quickly shrugged it off. 

“Hello, Doctor…” Adrien said quietly, urging the doctor to go on. 

The doctor sighed as they approached the women laying in the hospital bed. He could feel Marinette stiffen slightly at her sight, Adrien gave her hand a comforting squeeze. He used his free hand to hold his mother’s hand. Emilie looked a little grayer than she had in the past. 

“We can continue our life-support for your mother, revive her if necessary, but with all the testing that we’ve done, I can say that I feel as though her status will not change anytime soon. Her quality of life will only decrease over time.” The doctor explained, looking over at his patient. 

Adrien nodded, he swallowed, “you think it’s time we let her go?” he asked, he already knew, but he felt like he should ask anyway. 

The doctor sighed, “I can’t really answer that for you, but in my professional opinion, she will not be getting any better.” 

Adrien nodded; he was about to let go of his mother’s hand to wipe the tears away from his eyes. Instead, he felt Marinette’s hand reach up, cradle his cheek as she moved her thumb over his cheeks, wiping his tears away. He gave her a sad smile, before turning to the doctor, “can I um…have a moment alone with her? Just us three?” he asked motioning to Marinette. 

The doctor nodded, “Let me know when you are ready.” He said before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind him. 

“Hello, Maman…” Adrien said once they were alone, his voice shaking, “I um…” he sniffed, Marinette left his side temporarily as she pulled a chair over to him so he could sit, before taking his hand again, “I um…” he said again, “this is Marinette.” He said gesturing to her, “the girl I’ve told you about, the one I love?” His voice wavered, his lip trembling and voice breaking as tears spilled from his eyes. “I just wanted to introduce you to her…while I could…” he sniffed again, Marinette handed him tissues, “she’s amazing, you’d love her, she is so amazing and brave…” he sniffed again “she’s one of the strongest people I know, and beautiful.” He choked out a sob. 

“I know that…I know…I love you, Maman…and I wish I could do more to save you, but I can’t…I tried everything…we all did…” he let out another sob, “but I know this…this isn’t fair to you…to be like this…it’s no…no way to live.” He let go of Marinette’s hand and covered his face as he let out another sob, unable to say anymore.

“Emilie?” Adrien paused in his cry as he heard Marinette speak up, her voice shaking, “Um…hi…, I’m Marinette…” Adrien could hear Marinette shift beside him, “and I just wanted to tell you…that your son…I um…love him very much…he’s Amazing…and he’s been staying by my side….bad things happened to me…and he’s helping me.” He heard her took a long deep breath, “He is my partner, and I know he’s told you about being Chat Noir.” Marinette paused for a moment before she continued. “I’m Ladybug, by the way…and he always did his best to protect me. He always had the silliest jokes!” Marinette laughed lightly, “even though sometimes he had terrible timing.” Adrien had to let out a little laugh at that because it was true, and Marinette kept talking, “He is the best partner, he is always there for me, I can count on him, always.” Marinette took a deep breath before finishing. “…I know you know all about the miraculous…and just know… If…” Adrien could hear her voice wavering, “If I could have done something to save you…I would have, especially to make Adrien happy.” 

Adrien shook his head, “please…I am…I am happy, or I am getting there, Maman, Marinette really makes me unbelievably happy. We take care of each other, as any proper partners and couples do.” He took a deep breath, “Gabriel…he’s…he’s Done terrible things…and will never be able to forgive him…but…but I forgive you because I know you wouldn’t want anything as terrible as what happened to happen. I love you, and I hope…Maman, I hope you find peace.” Adrien smiled and looked at Marinette “because I have found mine.” Marinette looked down at her feet, a small dusting of pink on her cheeks. 

Adrien leaned over his mother’s bedside, “je t'aime Maman.” He said as he placed a kissed to her cheek, “you will forever be in my heart.” 

They then called the doctor back in. Adrien stood by Marinette as she wrapped her arms around him. Adrien signed the final piece of documentation. He shut his eyes as the doctor began to shut off the machines. Moments later, a long sounding beep filled the room, before being quickly shut off.

“Time of death, 16:36.” 

Adrien let out a sob as Marinette held on to him. 

\--  
The funeral was held a few days later. It was small and attended only by Adrien, Marinette and her family as well as Chloe and her father, and finally Alya and Nino. Marinette’s little circle was slowly starting to grow and was feeling more comfortable with a small handful of people. Some of the time. The funeral took place in a small church just outside of the city, near a small park that Adrien remembered he and his mother used to visit. 

Adrien spoke of the times when he and his mother would visit the duck pond. Every spring they’d come and see the new ducklings as they started to hatch. It is where he decided to spread her ashes. There was a storm brewing as dark clouds loomed overhead, but Adrien shared an umbrella with Marinette, protected from the distant storm. 

The rain came down as they drove back to the city. Adrien and Marinette decided to share a car with the Mayor and Chloe, while Marinette’s parents rode with Alya and Nino. Adrien and Marinette arranged it this way because they had something they needed to ask the Mayor and with permission already granted from Sabine and Tom, they felt this was the best time to ask. 

Back at the bakery, they held a small wake for Emilie. Marinette for the first time in nearly six months, baked macarons. Passion fruit and chocolate, Adrien and Emilie’s favorite.  
“I’m a little out of practice…” she said quietly as her mother helped her set the tray down, “so they may not be so good.” 

Adrien gave her a warm smile as he plunked one of the passion fruit ones up and ate it in one bite, “it tastes wonderful to me.” He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Marinette blushed, and the small group in attendance all gave her positive reviews of her macarons. 

It was dark, cold, and stormy inside and the rain thundered down. Inside the bakery, there was warmth and love. Adrien, while sad to have had said goodbye to his mother found his home, and his family. 

\---

Two weeks later Adrien returned to school. His classmates, most of them, gave him their condolences and gave him a card that they all signed for him. Bustier then called the class to order and started roll call. 

“Agreste, Adrien?” 

Adrien stood up with a piece of paper in his hand, “Actually, Madam,” he said as he handed her the slip of paper, “it’s Dupain-Cheng now.” The class looked at him, shocked, all except Chloe, who wore a knowing smirk, and Nino and Alya shared a glance. Celine Bustier looked at the slip of paper, and the young man who stood before her, a small glint of his ring caught her eye.

“I’m sorry, M. Dupain-Cheng, I’ll make the change on my roll sheet, please take your seat.” She told the young man, Adrien gave a shy smile and sat back down next Nino, who gave him a fist bump. 

\--

Later that week, when Adrien returned home from school, his bag full of a new school project that he was to work on over the next few days. He hoped to get Marinette’s artistic input on it. Slowly Marinette was exploring her artistic side a little more each day. It felt as though they were finding their new normal, whatever that is. 

“Hello, Sabine,” Adrien said, giving Sabine a kiss on the cheek as soon as he entered the apartment. 

“Hi Adrien, hope you had a good day.” Sabine greeted back, giving him a kiss back, before nudging him over to his wife, who was sitting on the couch, feeding Bernard. The television was on, but it didn’t seem like anyone was paying attention to it. 

Adrien went over to sit next to Marinette, “How are you today?” he asked, touching her shoulder softly to get her attention.

“A two and a half,” Marinette said looking up at Adrien, giving him a small smile.

“That’s wonderful.” He said, leaning over and kissed her cheek. Marinette turned and pressed her lips against his, before pulling away and blushing. 

Adrien smiled, he loved that even though they were married, he could still make her blush. He kissed her back, earning him a tiny giggle from her. 

“And how have you been sir?” he said, petting the furry little animal in her hands, “you’ve been good for Maman?” 

The hamster responded to him with a tiny squeak and burrowing himself under Marinette’s sweater sleeve. The young couple laughed at the hamster’s antics and watched him scurry around in Marinette’s sweater sleeve. 

“Don’t be bemused; it’s just the news!” Nadja Chamack came on the television, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. “This just in, Nathalie Sancoeur, who was working closely with Gabriel Agreste, has entered a plea to the court this afternoon.” 

Beside him, Marinette tensed, as news footage showed Nathalie being escorted out of the courthouse while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit.

“She pleaded guilty on all charges of domestic terrorism, kidnapping, and extreme torture,” Nadja spoke to the camera. 

Adrien pulled Marinette in close as she buried her head in Adrien’s shoulder, her body shuddering. 

“She will face up to 80 years behind bars, with a possibility of parole in 50.” Nadja continued, “it is unknown at this time if she will testify against Gabriel Agreste in the-” the television was suddenly shut off. 

Sabine put her hands on the young couple’s shoulders trying to comfort them, “it’s one of them…and we’ll get the other too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't condone two teenagers getting married. Like under any normal circumstance it wouldn't be a good idea. However, I feel that Adrien and Marinette, and what they have going through in this narrative, that it gives them something to hold onto to, and to fight for. They love each other and want to be able to be there for each other. I think Tom and Sabine would be understanding like that. 
> 
> Adrien took her name because he no longer wanted to be associated with Agreste, so he took a name he could be proud of.
> 
> Lastly, I know nothing of the French justice system, so I'm just stabbing in the dark here. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Honestly wish I could tell you guys, but I don't want to promise on something I can't deliver. 
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos, bookmarks and comments. It really warms my heart.


	9. Interviews and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gives an important interview, and the party of the year is thrown in honor of the lovely Ladybug. Gabriel then proves that he is really just horrible and won't leave the two heroes alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. It took me ages to write and to write something that I was happy with. I deleted and started this chapter far too many times to count. Not to mention I am completing my master's degree and working full time, so finding ANY time to do anything else is rather hard. Thank you all for your patience and know I haven't forgotten this story. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.
> 
> Next, I uh took a risk in telling this chapter. There are a few narrative parts written, but I decided to see what it would be like to write in using Instagram posts. Which I used in telling the part of the party. I hope it worked out.  
> Note: Nino's Instagram does not exist and I made it up, but you know #ninoneedsaninstagram  
> I also changed the name of Adrien's Instagram account, to fall more in line with the story where he drops his Agreste name. It's his name with new intials, plus a play on the Marvel vs. DC, because Adrien is nerd???
> 
> I'm also not an artist, so I just wrote the image discriptions.

Gabriel Agreste was allowed a few luxurious while in jail, as he waited for his trial to begin. One of them was he was allowed to have reading material to pass the time. He was a simple man who liked simple things. He was also a man of fashion, and while he was forced to wear a god-awful jumpsuit, he’d still like to keep up with the latest fashion trends. 

“Here are your magazines.” An officer said, one day, pushing the magazines through the bars. 

“Thank you, officer,” Gabriel said polity, as he got up from his bed to take the magazines. Even if he had to endure this hardship, he always knew it was best to be polite. The officer, in his opinion, rudely huffed and walked away. Gabriel tsked, shaking his head. Did no one know about ‘innocents until proven guilty?’ It was her fault anyway, didn’t they know that? If she just told him what he wanted to know, he wouldn’t be here right now. 

It didn’t matter. He’d get out of this, and soon enough. He’d take back his business, his holdings, and his son back. He’d be on top of the fashion empire, just where he belonged. He’d get his wife back too. The Pathetic girl in a red suit with black spots be damned. 

He sat on his bed again and looked at the magazines. La Mode featured Michael Kors and his new winter line. Elle had a picture of some famous American actress on the cover. Vanity Fair was promoting the next big picture movie. He’ll save that one for last. Then he came to Vogue Pairs. 

Adrien graced the cover, modeling clothes that were most certainly not Gabriel’s. The headline read. 

_**Exclusive Interview with Adrien Dupain-Cheng. Life after Gabriel, and the new face for Simon & Simon fashion. **_

Gabriel could feel his face turn red, and his body shakes. His own son is betraying him? Did he go with that insufferable girl? He was modeling for some no-good, fashion design team? 

He quickly flipped through the pages, finding the interview.

\--  
**Interviewer:** Adrien I want to first thank you for doing this interview with me. I know these past six and half months must not have been the easiest for you. With your father’s imprisonment, and your mother’s passing. 

Gabriel seethed at the words, what did that mean? Emilie was in a coma at most and not dead. 

**Adrien:** You’re welcome, I knew this had to happen sooner or later. You are right; this hasn’t been the easiest year for me, but it’s nothing compared to what Marinette has gone through. She is one that suffered at the hands of Gabriel and speaking of that; please don’t refer to that man as my father.  
_Adrien paused for a moment, shifting in seat._ He’s done terrible things to Marinette…and It’s taken me a long time to realize that he wasn’t a good parent to me either. It has taken me a while to recognize the emotional abuse and neglect he had put me through. Especially after my mother disappeared.

 **Interviewer:** Do you want to explain more about that? 

**Adrien:** He would threaten to take me out of school and forbid me from seeing my friends if I ever did something he didn’t approve of, or if I didn’t live up to his standards. He would make me stay hours and hours on end in my room. He would say it was for my protection, but really, he just wanted control over my life. Honestly, though, before now, I didn’t think he was capable of this much evil. 

Gabriel seethed; the boy had no respect for what he did for him! It was clear Adrien’s mind had been corrupted by that bitch, Marinette, and put a bunch of lies into his head. 

**Interviewer:** is that why you took your wife’s name then? 

**Adrien:** Yes, I no longer want to be tied to the Agreste name and line. Maybe it’s a little bit selfish, I know, and I am ashamed of everything that went down. I need my own identity; I need to shape my own life. A life that is no longer tied to a manic man who _Adrien shudders, and rubs his hands together,_ Tortures people. Marinette and I have a deep-rooted love and connection to one another. _Adrien blushes as he speaks, laughing softly,_ and her family is just incredible too, I have never really known love and support like that…at least not since my mother.

Gabriel huffed. He gave his son everything. A good life with everything he could possibly want. He couldn’t believe he had raised someone to be so rude and inconsiderate. Did Adrien not know he was doing this all for him? And what of this talk of his mother? 

**Interviewer:** Your mother, was that hard? Having to let her go? 

**Adrien:** _He nods, his eyes start to mist, and I hand him a tissue. He daps his face. It takes him a moment to gain composure, he finally starts speaking._ Yes, of course, it was. But I knew it was something that had to be done, she was no longer thriving, or living really. There was nothing to be done to save her, and the doctor was sure she wasn’t going to be cured with…whatever was wrong with her. They had to bring her back a couple of times before I finally made the decision to take her off life support-

Gabriel shook. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. Adrien, his own son, murdered his mother. 

**Adrien:** -I had Marinette with me though. That was hard for her. I won’t go too much into that, though. She was such a rock and support for me during that time. _Adrien laughs lightly shaking his head._ After everything she’s been through, the way she can love and care for others, for me is… _He sighs, dreamily_ She is so amazing, you know? 

**Interviewer:** You love her and care for her. It also seems that you two have a deep-rooted connection. Does that have to do with your time being Chat Noir and Ladybug? 

**Adrien:** A little bit, I think. For the longest time, remember, we didn’t even know who we were under the masks. I…Marinette, before I knew, was a girl in my class who was kind and generous. She was one of my best friends. Then Ladybug…I loved her first, that’s not a secret, but looking back I can’t believe I didn’t see how they were the same person! I loved Ladybug sure, but we were partners first. _He laughs_ What she put up with though, my jokes, the flirting, and puns. I’m honestly surprised she didn’t punt me off rooftops most nights. So, yes, I think to have that partnership and friendship helped form our love for each other. We can read each other well, anticipate each other’s moves, read each other’s emotions. Genuinely, just being there for each other and supporting one another. Like we’ve always done. We’re like…one in the same almost. We’re different people…but we work better together.

 **Interviewer:** Do you believe you are soul mates? If you believe in that kind of thing. 

**Adrien:** Yes. 

**Interviewer:** You did marry her, very recently correct? 

**Adrien:** Yes, for a little over a month now. It’s…not something I advise though. I mean if you’re an adult and you found The One, _He makes quotation marks with his fingers._ Then, by all means. No matter your age, though, if you’re in a relationship, always love and respect your partner, but I’m sixteen. Though I am married, happily, I do think the average sixteen-year-olds should focus on being just that, being sixteen, not on marriage or starting a family. 

**Interviewer:** Starting a family? Are you and Marinette…expecting? 

**Adrien:** _He laughs waving his hands, a smile on his face._ Oh, no, no! We, we aren’t planning on having children of our own for a while. We decided to wait for at least ten years. I want to finish university at the very least. Get our own place and see where we are. If in ten years, we feel like we are in a stable enough place, then we’ll start trying. _He grins._ Right now, we are more than happy with our hamster, Bernard. 

**Interviewer:** But you want to have children together? 

**Adrien:** Yes. Someday… Three at least.  
**Interviewer:** Why three? 

**Adrien:** I think it’s because both she and I are only children, and some of our friends have siblings, and we’re a bit jealous of that. We see how they interact with one another, and we want that for our own family. _He laughs lightly,_ Sibling rivalry and all. Our family will be filled with love and support. 

**Interviewer:** I see, I have three sisters myself, and the relationship as we grow-up is something special. If you don’t mind, though, I want to backtrack a bit. _Adrien nods, allowing me to continue. _You said a little earlier, “average sixteen-year-olds.” Do you feel that you and Marinette are not your average sixteen-year-old?__

__**Adrien:** _He sits back, crossing his arms. He is pondering his answer. After a moment, he leans forward, rubbing his hands together before shaking his head._ I mean no. First, I was forced to be paraded around, become a teen idol, my face was everywhere for the longest time. Then I became a superhero of all things! That certainly isn’t average. Then Marinette…well first her being Ladybug wasn’t average…and what she had…done to her…. _He says with a slight bite. He swallows._ That changed everything. _He thinks some more._ I see what my classmates are doing, how they are, hanging out together, going to movies, parties, and what have you. I still like to do some of those things, really, but at the same time, I can’t wait to get home, see my wife, and my in-laws. Help around the house. I find myself looking forward to the small things. _I notice how he shifts in his chair and places his hand on his lower back.__ _

__**Interviewer:** How are you doing physically? I think we all remember how you…as Chat Noir took that hit from Hawkmoth. _ _

__**Adrien:** _Adrien laughs nervously, moving his hand away._ I did suffer a minor break. The suit provided a large amount of protection, but other Miraculous holders can inflict damage to one another…if they’re trying, and he was. _He shakes his head, foregoing the rest of the explanation._ Anyway, I’m doing well. I’m getting back to my normal activities and lifestyle. Sometimes certain positions make my back sore. I have to shift and move around. _ _

__**Interviewer:** What are your normal actives? _ _

__**Adrien:** Well, to be fair, I did drop a lot of them, so I have a lot more free time. Working with Simon & Simon is just a part-time gig. I practice piano when I can, and my friend and fencing partner Kagami is getting me back into shape for fencing about once a week. Before now, my life was very controlled, “this time I did that, this, and then that.” Most of the time, I am either at school or at home with Marinette. My life is a lot more peaceful now. _ _

__Gabriel huffed. Adrien has no respect for all the opportunities he had provided for him. What an ungrateful child._ _

__**Interviewer:** Speaking of your past modeling career with Gabriel, what is the plan for the company going forward? If you know. _ _

__**Adrien:** I’m not going to sit here and pretend that I know a thing or two about businesses and company policies and what have you. I know nothing. A few lawyers that have spoken to me about it have given suggestions, but we’ve decided to wait until after the trial. The plan is, is after the trial, I’ll be given power over the holdings and the company. We will dissolve it and let go of the assets, and give any money we can to charities. Gabriel, the brand will cease to exists. _ _

__**Interviewer:** And the house? _ _

__**Adrien:** Right now, it’s still considered a crime scene and being used as evidence. Afterward, I guess sell it all, give the money to charity. Put it to good use. The next buyer can do as, please though I may sell to someone who is willing to demolish it. _ _

__Did Adrien have no respect for his home? The house in which he grew up in. Gabriel could not believe this boy and his disrespect._ _

__**Interviewer:** Before we move on to the fashion side of the interview, I think the one thing we all want to know is, just how is Marinette doing? The lovely Ladybug. _ _

__Adrien: She has been through a lot. I won’t say much more, because this process for her is very privet to her. I need everyone to respect that. No one can come out of what she’s been through as the same person, but she’s still so amazing. She goes day by day. Some days are really good, and others are harder. She is surviving, and she is strong, she always has been. I love her tremendously._ _

__**Interviewer:** That was amazing. Thank you for sharing so much with us. _ _

__**Adrien:** Yes. I want to be clear though; I won’t be doing much of these interviews in the future. What I’m doing right now is just to make a bit of money for Marinette and me. Once I graduate and go off to University, I’m not going to seek the public life any longer. She and I want to live a privet life.  
**Interviewer:** Thank you, then I am honored to be the one chosen for your interview. _ _

__**Adrien:** _He laughs,_ Only, because you’re one of my best friends, and I trust you. _ _

__**Alya:** Well then…let’s Get to what this magazine is all about, tell us more about your work with Simon & Simon. I have to admit, though. I’m not as well versed in this subject-_ _

__Gabriel was done reading. He threw the magazine to the ground. He was seething. The vile and disrespect that Adrien had. And how he spilled it to that…Ladyblogger! The way they dragged his name through the mud. Just what was that stupid girl telling them? Did she not tell them how he pleaded with her? Did she not tell them how he never wanted to hurt her, but she made him do it because she couldn’t do him the one thing he was asking for. He just wanted a bit of information on the Guardian and the Miraculous. To help Adrien’s mother. But that bitch wouldn’t say anything. It was her fault he was in here. Her fault that Adrien murdered Emilie. It was her fault she was a wreck. She did it to herself. He wouldn’t stand for it. He stood up and walked up to the bars._ _

__“Officer.” He called out, his voice stern and demanding. The officer standing guard turned to him, “get me, my lawyer.”_ _

__\---_ _

\--  
Marinette looked herself over in the mirror, tugging slightly at the ends of her red dress. It was a beautiful dress, and something similar to what she would design. It was paired nicely with a black pair of tights and black flats. The design team that Adrien worked, for now, made it especially for her. For tonight. 

Marinette looked at Adrien in the mirror who was buttoning his jacket. He was wearing a dark black suit, with small green accents throughout it and with a dark green tie. Also specially made for him for tonight. 

Adrien gave her a small smile through the mirror, “You look lovely, My Lady.” He complimented her.

Marinette blushed, “You too.” She said before going wide-eyed, “I mean handsome!” 

Adrien laughed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. “I like being called lovely.” 

Marinette smiled back and leaning against him, “You don’t think I look too…um…much?” she said, gesturing to herself. It had been so long since she had dressed up. She had on her new dress, and her hair and make-up done. Chloe had originally sent up a hair and make-up team up, but Marinette refused to let strangers touch her. Marinette relented and allowed for Chloe to come up and help her with that. 

“I think you look beautiful, but if you are uncomfortable, you can always change it,” Adrien assured her. His arms around her, “this is your night after all.”  
Tonight, was Chloe’s Charity Banquet for Ladybug. After a long deliberation, and a couple of successful outings, Marinette decided that she’d like to go. If only for a couple of hours to thank Chloe and the guests. And perhaps share a dance with Adrien, their first as husband and wife. When Adrien told his long-time friend the plan, Chloe made quick plans and booked them the most beautiful room for them in the Le Grande Pairs. 

The couple was able to have a lovely evening together, Marinette’s first night away from home. At first, Marinette was slightly nervous about it, but slowly as the evening progressed, she had relaxed somewhat. She was now to point; she was even looking forward to the event. She knew she would only handle a few hours, but she wanted to make the most of it. 

“I just never thought…” she trailed off, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was done up nicely, and her face with a light coat of make-up. Her eye patch she discovered, didn’t stand out as much as she worried that it would, “I never thought I would look beautiful again.” 

Adrien smiled, kissing her cheek, “I’m so happy to hear that you think you look beautiful. I’m the lucky one who gets to bask in your beauty every day, but the fact that you see it today makes me fall in love with you all over again.” 

Marinette blushed, “you keep saying these kind things to me, Adrien…” she trailed off, not sure how to finish.  
“And I will for as long as I live,” Adrien said, brushing his lips against hers. 

Marinette returned the chaste kiss, a small smile forming on her lips, “till death do us part?” 

Adrien looked at her with warmth, love, and kindness, “My Lady, not even Death will be able to separate us.” 

Marinette opened her mouth, about to say more when the young couple was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Monsieur and Madam Dupain-Cheng?” a voice, that they both recognized as Chloe’s butler, came from the other side, “the guests have arrived and are waiting for your entrance.” 

“Are you ready?” Adrien whispered to Marinette, kissing her on her temple. 

Marinette took a long deep, trying to quell her last-minute nerves before nodding, “I think about as ready as I will ever be.” 

Adrien stepped to her side, offering her his arm so she can link up with him. Together they walked out of the room. 

\--  
**Alya.ladyblogger**

[image description] Adrien and Marinette dancing together. Marinette is resting her head on Adrien’s chest. Adrien’s head nuzzled against her shoulder. Marinette’s arms are around his shoulders while his rest on her hips. 

Alya.ladyblogger Caught this lovely picture of the honored couple tonight! They are so adorable together! This is actually their first dance as a married couple and it’s to one of their favorite Jagged Stones ballads. These two have been through so much these past six months and I can’t think of anyone who deserves this more than Marinette. We love you girl!  
If you go to my description there is a link to my homepage where you would find a link set up to donate to Marinette and her family as they deal with the expense of her continued wellbeing and treatment. It also provides a link to a charity of Marinette and Adrien’s choosing. The charity they chose helps children recover from serious abuse and neglect. 

**NinosInstagram**

[image description] Adrien and Nino, arms around each other as they smile at the camera. One either side of them is Alya, her arm around Nino’s waist, her smile is wide and cheerful. On the other side, Marinette, her arm around Adrien’s waist, she smiles but it’s a bit more forced and she looks a bit nervous. Behind them the party is still in full swing, there is also a stage, you can see Kitty Section setting up.

 **NinosInstagram** I know I don’t post much, but I couldn’t help get a photo of my favorite dude and dudettes at the party! I’ve known Marinette since our Kindergarten days, and she’s always been so amazing and cool, I’m so glad that we all get to participate in something like this to help the coolest chick around. Adrien is like the brother I never had! The way they care for each other is super awesome and all couples should try and be like them.  
Go to my girl’s @Alya.ladyblogger’s website and donate what you can! 

**Theofficalchloebourgeois**

[image description] A selfie. Chloe is smiling at the camera, while directly behind her is the stage, with Adrien at the piano, while both Luka and Jagged hold guitars. At the front of the stage is the back of Marinette who is sitting and watching.

 **Theofficalchloebourgeois** I know someday I’m going to get a song written about me, but today it’s Ladybug’s turn, I guess. This was a surprise for her, she had no idea that these three were getting together the last month. I forgot how great Adrien’s singing voice is, now if he’ll only take my advice and record an album! Maybe I can get his wife’s help in convincing him. The song got everybody crying, except me of course, I’m not going to ruin my mascara that easily.  
Don’t forget to donate at @alya.ladyblogger. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go help Marinette touch up.  
**Marinettedesgined** thank you again, Chloe, for setting this up. It means a lot. Lol, but I don’t know if Adrien wants to record an album, he does have a great voice though sometimes he sings me little songs before bed.  
**AdrienDC(not.marvel)** Thank you, Chlo! And no, sorry ladies, I don’t think I’m cut out to be the next big recording artist. 

**AdrienDC(not.marvel)**

[image description] A picture of Marinette, she’s sitting at a table. She’s looking to the side. She looks thoughtful like she’s listening to someone speak, there is a small smile on her face, but she also looks very tired. 

**AdrienDC(not.marvel)** Yes, it’s the same Adrien you have known and loved, I just changed my Instagram account! Anyway, here is the most beautiful girl in the world. I honestly cannot believe she decided to marry this stray cat, but she did and I couldn’t be happier.  
Listen, folks, I’m sixteen years old still, so is she. I don’t think anyone should be getting married at our age, but…. we just…need each other you know? It’s our love for one another holding us together. I wish I could find words to properly express this, but I can’t. She’s more than just my wife too. She’s my best friend and my partner. She deserves everything the world can give her.  
I can’t express my gratitude toward everyone who is donating to our charity and our family. We thank you dearly. 

**Alya.ladyblogger**

[Image description] Adrien and Alya holding up the Vogue Magazine cover with Adrien and the interview that Alya did with him. Both smiling widely to the camera. In the background on the side of Alya, you can see Alix, Mylene, Rose, and Juleka all holding the magazine over their heads. On Adrien’s side, you can see Tom and Sabine smiling proudly. Tom is holding a plate of macarons.

 **Alya.ladyblogger** I was so honored that Adrien asked me to interview him for his first and last interview about the ordeal. It’s hard to get my head wrapped around the fact that my words are written in a big publication such as this, but I’m so grateful that Adrien trusted me with this. Huge shout out to @Marinettedesigned for helping me craft the fashion questions for that portion of the interview. Girl knows her stuff.  
Proceeds from this month’s issues will go to the charity that Adrien and Marinette choosing. Please follow the link in my bio so you can help donate too.  
**AdrienDC(not.marvel)** Thank you for making it a relaxing experience. There is no else I would trust with the story.  
**Marinettedesigned** I had a good time helping you come up with questions about fashion. I loved reading that portion of the interview and looking at all the pictures of Adrien!  
**AdrienDC(not.marvel)** You know you can look at me whenever you want right? 😘

**Marinettedesigned** (posting for the first time in a while!)

[Image description] Adrien giving a silly face to the camera, he has two macarons in his mouth and wearing a pair of cat ears. 

Marinettedesigned my goofy husband never fails to make me smile. Thank you, everyone, for this lovely evening. I didn’t deserve it, but I had a lot of fun!  
**Alya.ladyblogger** no one deserves it more than you Marinette!  
**NinosInstagram** Dude! You’re the best, of course, you deserve it your Marinette, coolest chick around.  
**Theofficalchloebourgeois** Uh, I don’t say this often to you Marinette, but yea, what the other two said, you needed this more than anyone. You’re Ladybug!  
**AdrienDC(not.marvel)** My Lady Love, to me, you deserve the world. 

**AdrienDC(not.marvel)**

[image description] Marinette is sitting on the Dupain-Cheng couch. She is wearing a pair of sweats and her hair is pulled back into a braid in the back of her hair. Her knees are drawn up to her chest, and you can see the glow of the television on her face, which she is focused on. Her eyes are wide and look a little glossy. It’s clear that in the photograph that it was taken late at night. 

**AdrienDC(not.marvel)** I want everyone to know that if you are seeing this picture and reading this description it was with Marinette’s approval.  
This is trauma. We got home from the party around 9 pm, got ready for bed and were snuggled together by 10:30. At 2 am, Marinette woke up screaming, she was terrified, begging “please stop.” Nightmares are all too common with her. Some nights she’ll just wake up startled, confused and a bit shaken. Other nights she’ll wake up screaming and not know where she is, or if she’s safe. She would beg and plead with her captures to let her go home. She calls out for her Maman and her Papa, and she calls out to her Chat. We all calm her, her Maman, her Papa, and her Chat. We tell her she is safe and that no one is going to hurt her. Tonight it was one of those nightmares. We are there for her. Close to 3 we finally moved from our bedroom to the living room to watch the Great British Bake-Off, we root for Louanne. She probably won’t go back to sleep tonight, and I’ll stay up with her. 

Earlier this evening she made a post, declaring that she didn’t deserve the party, or the gifts or anything. The truth is, none of us deserve Marinette. I was always amazed by her. Her willingness to help others, make others happy. The way she put aside her own worries and was there for me when I needed it the most. The way she gave people second chances, even when they didn’t deserve it. She is smart and unbelievably creative. I still cannot believe that I was so blind that I never figured out she was Ladybug because really, who else could it be? Ladybug didn’t make Marinette, Marinette made Ladybug, Marinette is the reason why everyone loved Ladybug. 

As her partner, as her Chat Noir, I failed her in the worst way possible. It was always my job to keep her safe. I wasn’t able to do that. If I could go back and do it again. I would. I would tell myself to walk her home, even if my father protests, and threatens me. Keep her safe, it’s the only thing that matters.  
A month from today marks the start of the trial for Gabriel and the crimes he’s committed. It’s going to be very hard for her, as she’ll have to deal with her abuser and torturer in the media for however long the trial lasts. I’ll be there for her, holding her hand, and staying up with her. Because there is only one thing she didn’t deserve, and we all know what that is. 

You are loved, My Lady. Together forever. 

\--  
It was quiet in the classroom, as the students read the passage that Bustier assigned to them. A week had passed since the party, and everyone had gone back to their normal everyday lives. Everyone focused on the reading, mostly everyone, Chloe seemed more preoccupied with her nails than any school work that could be offered to her. Suddenly the quiet was interrupted by a knock at the door. Bustier shook her head and motioned to her class to continue their reading. Everyone could hear Bustier whispering to M. Damocles.

“Adrien?” Mdm Bustier spoke out loud finally. “Can you step outside for a moment?” 

Adrien looked up and shot a confused look to Nino, before standing and slowly walking out the door. Standing outside the classroom was M. Damocles along with a man wearing a well-tailored suit. Adrien recognized him as Gabriel’s lawyer. Adrien felt guarded suddenly. 

“M. Dupain-Cheng?” the lawyer spoke, as he held out a manila envelope to Adrien. Adrien nodded tightly as he took the envelope in his hands. The lawyer didn’t stick around and left as soon as it was passed on. 

Adrien looked confused at his principal as he put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Adrien sighed and opened the envelope and pulled out the papers that it contained. Adrien felt his heart pound in his chest, his breathing quickened as he read what was on the legal papers.

He and Marinette were being sued by Gabriel, for defamation of character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for the next chapter and what it would be about, but I cannot tell you when it would be out. Please be patient with me, and I will have it out as soon as I can. I'm hoping during the week of Christmas and New Year when I have a lot of time to work on it.


	10. Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien confronts his father, but it only ends in with a headache. Thankfully Marinette is skilled in the art of a head massage. Later, Marinette attends a girl's night, which is filled with laughter, fun and a prank call. The night also leads to a revelation that no one was expecting. Chat Noir makes a brief return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank you for your patience in this story. I wish I could be one of those authors that could update regularly for you, but I am not. I did work hard on this chapter and I hope you all really enjoy what I have for you. 
> 
> Please note: There are descriptions of torture in this chapter, they are brief, but they are there. There are also mentions of vomit and urination as well. 
> 
> Teenagers are also discussing sex in this chapter too. I think it is all pretty pg/pg-13, and nothing too descriptive is discussed, but it is there. 
> 
> There is also a certain character in this chapter, which might bring back a certain commenter back. Please don't engage in it. 
> 
> Lastly I also like to think you'll thank me at the end... 😉

          The doors shut loudly behind him, and his head started to ring with pain as another guard led him to his seat. In front of Adrien was a large thick piece of glass, a small desk with a black phone that connected to the other side of the glass, which held a similar set up. Beside him was a young lady, not much older than himself, maybe her early twenties talking to a man on the other side. Her hand was on the glass as she spoke, the man, wearing an orange jumpsuit held his end of the phone, listening to the girl talk, his hand pressed against the glass. They were trying to reach each other.

          Adrien was curious for a moment to know what this man did to lead him in here. If he had his Miraculous and were transformed, he’d have no problem listening in on the conversation.

          Though his interest in the other couple was temporary, a door opened on the other side; hard metal slamming shut as a guard escorted the prisoner to his seat. Right across from Adrien. 

          Adrien took a breath, and took the phone from his side and pressed it against his ear, and watched as the man he once called father to pick up the phone on the other side.

          “It’s good to see you, son.” Gabriel said calmly, “I’ve missed you.”

          Adrien white-knuckled his fists. The pain in his head was slowly becoming more painful. He took a long calming breath like he had been taught in therapy, “I can’t say I feel the same way.” Adrien replied.

          “Hm, pity.” Gabriel replied, “Now, _son_ , to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Gabriel said, still calm and cold.

          Adrien knew he was trying to get to him, to try and get under his skin. Try and make Adrien feel guilty, “I think you know why I’m here…” Adrien said softly, “I want you to drop the lawsuit against my wife and me.” Adrien finished this time with more confidence, looking straight at the man across from him.

          “You’re wife?” Gabriel sneered, “you’re sixteen, I never gave you permission to marry, let alone _to_ _that insufferable girl_.”

        “Oh, shut up, Gabriel.” Adrien said, finding his voice, “Don’t act so surprised, I know you read the article, it’s the only reason why you have the suit against us.” He paused, “and I didn’t need your permission. I got emancipated as soon as you were put in here.”

          “You're very rude to me right now, Adrien,” Gabriel replied, his voice getting harsher, like when he was trying to punish Adrien. “I think I deserve a bit more respect.”

          “The gum I stepped on, on my over here, deserves more of my respect than you’ll ever will.” Adrien snapped back.

          “Really, Adrien, calm down.” Gabriel replied, “who taught you to talk like this?”

          “I did. When I realized that I deserve way more than what you had ever given to me at home.” Adrien said, sitting straight up, “now tell me, why the lawsuit?”

          “Because in that little interview of yours. With that, …blogger…you said some very unkind and rude things about me and your home life. I think it’s unfair to me.” Gabriel said to him.

          Adrien was confounded, his mouth hanging open for a moment as he tried to search for the right words, “you know why you’re in here, right?” he asked, for a moment, a brief moment he was worried for this man’s mental state. Maybe prison wasn’t the right place for him.

          “Yes, and I’m sure this will resolve itself shortly,” Gabriel said, as if this whole thing, these past six months, we're just a minor inconvenience for him. Did Gabriel think he will be able to walk out of here and go about his normal life as nothing had changed?

          “How…?” Adrien asked, growing more confused by the second, what game was Gabriel playing?

          “You drop the charges against me, divorce that little wife of yours, and come home. This is getting old.” Gabriel paused, “then maybe I will consider dropping the lawsuit against you and the girl.”

          Adrien felt sick to his stomach, and his head was throbbing, and the pain moved to his back. He wished he had listened to Sabine, Tom, and their lawyers. There is no way the suit was going to hold up. It was likely to be dismissed. But no, Adrien wanted to try and reason with…with this man…and try and convince him to drop it.

          “I’m…” he was about to apologize; he shook his head. He had nothing to apologize for. It was Gabriel that terrorized the city. It was Gabriel that kidnapped and tortured Marinette. “I’m surprised you would ask that…I guess…” Adrien sighed, “We’ll see you in court then.” He slammed his side of the phone down and got up to leave.

          Adrien didn’t turn back. His head was pounding.

\----

_Adrien started getting headaches soon after his mother’s disappearance. They would come on slowly, beginning in the morning and escalating over the day. Throbbing and pounding. He worked through them…he had too. Even if the bright lights of the photoshoots made him dizzy and ill. He didn’t want to disappoint his father. It was only in the comfort of his room he would bury under the covers and cry as the pain surrounded his head. The headaches didn’t happen every day, but after a while, Adrien became well enough used to them to hide the pain he was in._

_When he became Chat Noir, the headaches became less frequent. He had more freedom, as Chat. The stress of his everyday life seemed to disappear. All he had to worry about was the Akuma right in front of him._

_And winning the heart of a certain polka-dotted superheroine. Still, the headaches presented themselves now and again. Mostly Adrien tried to hide them._

_The Little Bug was preceptive, however. She knew her Kitty better than anyone. One night while one Patrol, Chat, was having a harder time than usual hiding his pain._

_“You alright, Chat?” Ladybug gripped his arm. He was swaying slightly as a dizzy spell overtook him._

_“Yeah, yeah…” Chat said, shaking his head, he grimaced in pain, “I’m fine…”_

_Ladybug furrowed her brows, “You are not…what’s wrong? If you’re not feeling well, then you should go home and rest.”_

_Chat sighed, sitting down and holding his head. He didn’t want to go home, not right away. His father had just finished yelling at him for messing up the photoshoot. Telling him, he wasn’t giving it his all. Soon after his father had finished yelling, his headache started, which was steadily growing worse._

_“I get these…headaches sometimes…” Chat told her, opening up, just a little._

_“Headaches?” Ladybug asked, sitting beside her partner, looking at him with concern._

_“Yea…um…I never tell anyone…about them, and I don’t want you to worry.” Chat explained, “It’s alright…it will go away by tomorrow.” If he was lucky, he thought to himself._

_“They must be bad…” Ladybug said, trailing off, her eyes shifting._

_Chat sighed, “I guess…I mean, they do hurt a lot.” He then waved it off, “It’s alright, really.”_

_Ladybug made a serious face, “Not, it’s not. These headaches clearly hurt you.” She shifted her seating position, so she was sitting with her legs crossed. She patted her lap. “lay your head here.” She told him._

_Wide-eyed and curious, Chat laid down, putting his head in her lap. A moment later, he felt her hands gently rubbing in a circular motion and starting at his temples, before wrapping around to the back of his head, then moving to the top and paying particular attention to the back of his cat ears. She slowly increased the pressure of her hands as she moved them around his head. Nothing to hurt him, but he felt his body start to relax. The tenseness that was throughout his body vanished. He didn’t even realize how tense the rest of him was. His headache was still there, but as she continued her massage, it became less persistent._

_“Thank you…” he whispered, his voice cracking. It felt so good to feel the headache slowly receding._

_“Of course, I don’t want my favorite Kitty hurting.” Ladybug said gently._

_\---_

Marinette was looking at a recipe that her mother was showing her, she wanted to try her hand at cooking the family meal. Or at the very least helping. It was a part of her therapy regime. To set herself goals for the day, and try to achieve them. To help build back her self-confidence. It was also to help take her mind off the impending trial and the lawsuit.

          “It doesn’t look too hard…” Marinette said, reading over the recipe. They had all the ingredients. It was a matter of putting them together. “Should we cook the roast first or the vegetables?”

          “We’ll do the roast first, then add the vegetables in after we have it cooking,” Sabine said. “Why don’t you go to the spice rack and pull out the spices that the recipe says we need.”

          Marinette nodded and shuffled over to the spice rack and had begun to look for the spices when she heard the front door open and shut gently.

          “Adrien? Sweetie?” Marinette heard her mother say, “Are you okay?” Marinette had turned around then. Concern grew on her face as she saw Adrien leaning against the door his fingers to his temples, as he slightly hunched over. Marinette dropped the spices and walked over to him and placed her hands on either side of his face.

          “Migraine?” she asked softly, running her fingers through his hair.

          Adrien nodded, his eyes squeezed shut.

          Marinette sighed. There was only one thing, one person that caused Adrien’s headaches, “you…went to see him…” she stated, her voice shook with the thought of her capturer.

          “I…wanted to try…and see if he’d drop the lawsuit.” Adrien whispered, “stupid, huh?”

          “No…” Marinette said, guiding her fingers through his hair again, “You were very brave to do it.”

          “Bravery and stupidity go hand-in-hand sometimes, My Lady.” Adrien countered. “I knew he wouldn’t…but…” he shook his head; he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He shouldn’t, not when Marinette was sensitive to the subject.

          “But you had to try.” Marinette finished, “I know, and it isn’t stupid, either.” She kissed his cheek. “Go to the couch, and I’ll help you out. I’ll give you a scalp massage.”  

          Adrien shook his head, “It’s fine…you don’t have too. I know you wanted to make dinner for us tonight. I’ll go take a nap.”

          “Adrien, it’s alright to ask for help sometimes,” Sabine spoke up.  

          Adrien opened his eyes more. During their brief conversation, Sabine took the time to pull the curtains closed and dim the lights. It helped make keeping his eyes open more tolerable.

          “Besides,” Marinette countered, “it’s still early, I can give you a message and still make dinner afterward.”

           Adrien smiled at his wife, leaning into her touch, “You are far to good for me.” He whispered, before kissing the palm of her hand

          Marinette blushed as she took her hand into his and lead him over to the couch. She sat down and crossed her legs, and patted her knees as she waited for her husband to lay down. Soon enough, the weight of his head was on her lap and her hands in his hair as she started to rub. As soon as her fingers began their journey around his head, she felt his body relax around her.

          They sat in silence with one another, Marinette’s hands rubbing his head gently, as Adrien felt the pain in his head relax away somewhat, “tell me about your day.” He mumbled.

          Marinette shrugged, “not much to it…” she started to say, “I painted on the canvas for a little bit...there was this couple at the park that I could see out the window, they were having a picnic, so I tried to paint them.” She let out a little laugh, “felt like a creep just spying on them.” She shrugged, “then Papa and I took a walk around the block when the bakery wasn’t busy.” She grinned, “we found Andre and had a little ice cream.” Her voice got lighter and slightly more cheerful, “Andre says that the next time we go on a walk we should try and find him, he wants to make our special ice cream.”

          Adrien opened his eyes, looking up at his wife, “Oh, definitely!” He said with a broad smile, “we haven’t had his ice cream together yet.”

          Marinette giggled, “I know, how do we know if we are right for each other?” she joked as she tucked some hair behind his ear, “then Maman and I found the recipe for dinner, oh and Alya texted me a little bit before that.”

          “About the Girls Night?” He asked.

          Marinette nodded, “Yes, …how, do you know about that?” Marinette questioned.

          Adrien let out a small laugh, “I overheard her and Rose make plans the other day at school.” He grinned, his head was already feeling a little better, “apparently there are no boys allowed.”

          Marinette sighed, and nodded, “Nope, a boy free event…except that…she did say that if I wanted to come and I felt more comfortable being there with you, you would be the exception.”

          Adrien closed his eyes, “well I never been to a girl’s night…” he trailed off, his voice was light and cheery, “do you want to go?”

          Marinette stopped her message, “I kind of do…but…” she sighed, “I…heard that Max is throwing a video game tournament at his place for the guys the same night. I don’t want you to miss that.”

          “Do you want to go to the tournament then?” Adrien asked, sitting up, he felt a little head rush, and gently shook his head. Marinette put a hand on his shoulder.

          “No…um, I mean…I think I want to go to a girl’s night…and you go to the tournament. Our therapist did say that we need to do things on our own, too, with our friends.” She shook her head, “Not that…I don’t want you around, because of course, I do! But I just-” Marinette stopped talking and started to wring her hands together.

          “Marinette.” Adrien said gently, “I know what you mean.” He smiled, “besides, it sounds like a good time, and when you are ready to go home, you’ll give me a call, and I’ll come to get you, and we can go home.”

          Marinette smiled, “yea…and maybe the night before you and I can have a date night?”

          Adrien grinned, “with a walk after dinner and ice cream?” he asked.

          Marinette smiled and kissed his cheek, “that sounds just lovely.” She sat back slightly, “how do you feel?” she asked him.

          Adrien sighed, “It still hurts, but your message worked wonders, I think I’ll go take my medicine for it and take a quick nap.” He said, getting up.

          Just as he was starting to leave, Marinette caught his arm, “hey um…I try really hard not think about him….it…what happened, especially in the moments when I have control over my thoughts. I…I don’t want him to have control over you anymore, either.” She said gently, “he doesn’t deserve your energy.” Words that were often echoed to her.

          Adrien smiled and kissed her, “Thank you, Mari.”

\---

Marinette shifted nervously outside the Césaire residence as she knocked on the door. Adrien gave her hand a comforting squeeze as the door burst open suddenly.

          “Marinette!” Ella and Etta shouted in unison. The eight-year-old girls latched on to Marinette and hugged her tightly, “we missed you!” They said again.

          “Oh…uh hi…girls…” Marinette said nervously, her heart pounding. She wasn’t expecting the door to open so suddenly, but she knew the girls meant no harm.

          “Ella, Etta!” An older female voice sounded, and Marinette looked up to see Alya, looking sternly at the younger twin girls, “I told you, we are calm around Marinette!” she scolded, “now give her some space. Please.”

          Ella and Etta looked down at their feet as they let go of Marinette, and mumbled an apology as they went back into the apartment. Alya looked back at the surprised couple in the doorway, “I’m sorry about that, Marinette.” Alya apologized sincerely.

          “It’s um; it’s alright…I know they didn’t mean any harm.” Marinette said quietly.

          “You’re alright, Mari?” Adrien asked her gently. “You are shaking…”

          Marinette nodded, “Yea, yea…” she smiled and turned to Adrien. “I’ll be good.”

          Adrien smiled back, “No misbehaving?” he teased her, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. He sighed when he could feel her relaxing under his touch.

          Marinette giggled, “I’ll try my very best.” She kissed him back.

          Alya laughed, “Okay, love birds, are you coming in or what?”

          Marinette nodded, as she stepped inside the apartment, Adrien handed her overnight bag, just in case she decided to stay the night with the other girls, “you call me anytime you want to come home.” Adrien said, “I’ll keep my phone right next to me.”

          Marinette nodded, “Yea, I will.” She smiled, “You have fun tonight, though, don’t worry about me.” She pulled him to another kiss, “kick-ass at the tournament.”

          Adrien smiled, “well, that should be easy because you won’t be there.” He teased, nudging her slightly.

          Marinette grinned, “Well, maybe I’ll go to the next one then, I have to stay on top somehow.”

          “Looking forward to it,” Adrien said, giving her another kiss, before enveloping her into a hug. “I love you.” He told her.

          “I love you too, Chaton,” Marinette replied to him.

          “I will see you later,” Adrien said, giving her a final kiss, before stepping back into the hallway, Marinette waved and said her final goodbye as Alya shut the door behind him.

          “Sorry about that.” Marinette apologized to her friend as they walked into the living room.

          Alya only laughed, “It’s good Marinette, I like to see how you two can extend goodbyes as long as possible.” She teased her friend.

          Marinette laughed shyly as she sat on the couch, “It’s just that…it’s the first time in months that I would possibly spend the night without him.”

          Alya, sat down next to her, “well, we’ll try and make this evening so much fun, you won’t have time to miss him too much!”

          Marinette laughed and wrung her hands together, nervously, “I hope so.”

           Alya smiled as she sat close to her best friend, “Awesome. I promise tonight is going to be fun!”

\---

It wasn’t long before Alix, Rose, Juleka, Mylène, and Marinette’s surprise Kagami had all arrived. Nora took the twins to their own slumber party, leaving the teenagers, the house to themselves for the time being. The girls had spread out on the living room floor, pushing the coffee table away and giving them plenty of space. Marinette sat in the corner of the sofa with her knees to her chest.

          “Pizza should be here in a little bit,” Alya said, tossing her phone down before sitting in the middle of the room. “What should we do while we wait?”

          “Ohh, we could play a game!” Rose said with excitement.

          “What game should we play?” Mylène asked as she looked around the room.

          “Truth or Dare?” Alix offered, she grinned as she stretched out on the floor, “I want to see what I get you all to do.”

          Kagami, who was sitting beside Marinette, leaned in, “I’ve never been to one of these slumber parties, care to explain the game to me?”

          Marinette shifted nervously, pulling at her sweater sleeves, “um well we go around and ask each other truth or dare…if we pick dare, the person who asked gives us a dare to perform, if we pick truth then the asker asks us a question, and we need to answer truthfully.” She explained to her friend.

          Kagami nodded, “is this a game you are comfortable playing in your current condition?”

          Marinette shrugged, “depends on what they ask me.”

          Kagami nodded and turned to the group, “this game sounds reasonable, but Marinette has some restrictions.”

          “Of course,” Alya nodded, affirming, “We all understand.” She turned to Alix, “since you suggested it, you get to go first.”

          Alix pumped her fists in the air and turned to the newest member of the group, “alright, Kagami truth or dare?”

          Kagami considered for a moment before she said, “dare.”

          Alix, “alright! Okay, I dare you too…prank call one of the boys.”

          Kagami, shrugged, “I don’t know any prank calls, and I only have Adrien’s number. I worry if I call him, he’ll think something is wrong with Marinette.”

          Marinette looked away, that was true…maybe this game was a bad idea.

          “Don’t worry,” Alix said, tossing her phone to Kagami who caught it with ease, “use my phone to call Kim, he is an easy target and believes almost anything.”

          “What should I tell him?” Kagami said as she scrolled through Alix’s contacts.

          “Um…” Marinette said, finding her voice, pranking Kim has always been a slumber party highlight. “ask him if the fridge is running? If he says yes, tell him to go catch it.”

          “Perfect,” Alya said, laughing.

          “He usually ends up running down the street, Max doesn’t live too far from here so we might see him,” Mylène said with a laugh.

          Kagami nodded, understanding the prank, and called Kim, from the other end, the girls could hear Kim answer his phone.

          “Hello?”

          “Yes.” Kagami replied, “I was wondering if the fridge was in working order?”

          On the other end, the girls could make out the mumblings of the guys, “Uhh,” Kim could be heard, “I think so?”

          “Well, you should then go and catch it,” Kagami said, before quickly hanging up. Her face bright red. The other girls looked at her before bursting out in laughter.

          Marinette stifled her laughter in the pillow that she brought, as she looked at her friends, she realized just how much she missed being with them. As the other girls explained to Kagami where her joke went wrong, Marinette heard her phone buzz.

          **Uh, did Kagami try and prank call Kim?** Adrien texted her.

          **Lol, yup! Why is he confused? Or did he actually go running?** She replied.

          **I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kim this confused, and this is counting the time he wanted to swim the channel.**

**I’ll let them know the prank paid off then!**

**You’re having a good time then; I take it?**

**I am, are you?**

**I am. We are playing a game of Dungeons and Dragons right now. I never played, and it’s a lot of fun!**

 **I’m happy for you, have a great time love, and I’ll talk to you soon. I love you.** 😘

**Love you too. 😘**

          The girls went around, asking each other truth or dare. Mylène picked dare and had to eat a pepper that Alya’s mom had. Alya chose truth and had to tell her friends about her and Nino’s first time.

          “He was so nervous.” Alya laughed, “He couldn’t open the condom packet. It took him four tries.”

          “That’s the good thing about Rose and me.” Juleka mumbled quietly, “we don’t have to worry about that sort of thing.”

          “Juleka!” Rose said, as she turned bright red and looking at her girlfriend, before dissolving into a fit of giggles. The rest of the girls started laughing too.

          “You know…” Alix said, turning her attention to Marinette, “speaking of sex, I think we are all curious about Mr. Sunshine.” Alix said with a wink.

          Marinette blushed, burying her head in her arms slightly, “It isn’t my turn to go.” She said, avoiding the question.

          “Marinette doesn’t have to answer any question she doesn’t want to.” Kagami pointed out.

          “No one does, especially regarding that subject,” Mylène added. “It’s privet.”         

          “Just as well.” Alix said, shrugging, “I’ve never had it.”

          “I never engaged in the practice,” Kagami spoke up.

          “Ivan and I aren’t ready either,” Mylène added shyly.

          “It’s better when you wait until you are.” Marinette offered her friend, before blushing and hiding her face in her hands after realizing what she said. The girls dissolved into more laughter while Alya patted her shoulder and said something along the lines of ‘get it, girl!’

          Moments later the pizza arrived, and the girls continued with their game as they ate, “alright,” Rose said as she finished a bite, she was just dared to whistle the ABC’s with her mouth full of pizza, she turned to Marinette, “Truth or dare?”

          Marinette was picking at her cheese, deciding, she knew her friends wouldn’t ask her anything or make her do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable, “Um…truth?” Rose grinned as if that is exactly what she wanted Marinette to choose. Marinette grew slightly nervous, “unless you're going to ask me more about my sex life, I don’t feel like talking about it.”

          Rose shook her head, “no, no.” she waved her arms, then got a dreamy look in her eyes, “tell us about your wedding, none of us were there. We want to know.”

          Marinette put down her plate next to her and shrugged, “it really wasn’t a wedding…just a little civil ceremony.”

          “But, you wore a beautiful dress, right?” Rose asked, leaning forward, her eyes still sparkling.

          Marinette nodded, “um yeah, a little pink dress with lace.” Marinette smiled; she reached for her phone. She scrolled through until she found the pictures she was looking for and showed her friends.

          The picture was of Marinette and Adrien, their arms around each other as they smiled into the camera. Marinette wore the pink dress with lace she described, with a pair of matching flats. Her eye patch was also pink and lacy for the occasion. Her hair pulled into a bun with accented with little yellow daisies. Adrien was wearing a simple dark green shirt with black slacks and a black bow-tie.

          The girls awed at the photograph, “did you make your dress Marinette?” Rose asked.

          Marinette shook her head, “No, it was from Simon & Simon, the design team that Adrien works for. It was another gift, but they gave me the scraps of fabric, and I made my patch from that.” She said, feeling slightly proud of herself. It was the first thing she made to wear for the first time.

          “You look beautiful, Marinette,” Alya commented, hugging her friend from the side.

          “Thank you,” Marinette said shyly with a smile. It was one of the few recent photographs of herself that she liked.

          “You and Adrien look very happy,” Kagami noted.

          Marinette nodded, “we are.” Then she shrugged, “I mean happy to be together…I try hard to be happy.” She mumbled.

          The group fell silent for a moment, unsure of how to proceed with the conversation. Finally, it was Mylène who spoke up, “Hey, let’s bake cookies!”

\---

Once the girls gathered in the kitchen, the game dissolved; while they were baking, the conversation turned to general conversation.

          “So anyway, Markov had a malfunction in Mdm. Mendeleiev’s class and started to spew answers to the test for everyone to hear.” Alya said with a laugh, “I nearly thought Mendeleiev was going to burst.”

          Rose looked down and took a bite of cookie batter, “poor Max, though…he felt so terrible.” She said empathically.

          “Lila offered to help, though,” Mylène said.

          Marinette felt her chest go tight at the mention of Lila’s name. Her chest thumped, and she started to sweat. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down and not draw attention to herself. She couldn’t understand it, and she never had a real problem with Lila’s name before. Something deep inside Marinette was trying to pull through. As if she was trying to remember something.

          “No offense to Lila,” Alya spoke up. To Marinette, everything was started to sound underwater. She tried to turn her focus on the bowl of dough. She took out a small scoop with her hands and rolled in her palm, “but she is totally failing that class. I don’t know how much help she could be.”

          “ _Ms. Rossi, if you wish to be a help, then I suggest you start with keeping her still,” Gabriel said. Marinette felt pressure as she was held down…_

Ms. Rossi didn’t always come to the ‘sessions.’ It was rare, so much, so Marinette was sure she was a figment of her imagination or just another name for Nathalie.

          _Marinette thrashed and screamed as her jaw was pulled open. Gabriel had a pair of plyers in his hands. He started to extract another tooth. “Chaa, Chaa!” she screamed for her partner again._

_“Your kitty-cat can’t hear you.” Ms. Rossi said, her voice sounded so familiar, Marinette couldn’t place it though. Marinette then felt a pair of tweezers go into her hair and slowly start plunking, “Adrien wouldn’t even want to look at you after this! You’re so disgusting.”_

“For all of Lila Rossi’s stories, you’d think she’d come up with one that explains how she can’t pass any of her classes,” Juleka said.

          Lila Rossi.

          Marinette blanched. Her whole body started to shake how she knew the voice of Ms. Rossi.

          _“Your Kitty-cat won’t hear you.” Lila’s voice whispered into her ear, another tug of hair pulled, “no matter how loud you scream.”_

Marinette screamed loudly. The bowl of cookie dough that she was holding fell to the ground, “CHAT!”

          The girls all looked up, noticing Marinette as she turned around in the kitchen frantically. It looked like she forgot where she was, as she continued to cry out for her partner.

          “Marinette?” Alya asked gently, stepping toward her friend; everyone looked at Marinette with extreme worry.

          “What’s happening here?” Nora said, barging into the kitchen, having just arrived back at home. She could have heard the screaming from down the hallway.  She saw Marinette moving frantically around in the kitchen.

          “Marinette…she is having a panic attack, I think, or it could be a flashback. Maybe both.” Alya said, trying to keep her cool. Out of everyone here, she has been the only one who had witnessed one.

          “I texted Adrien,” Kagami said stoically, though her voice was shaking.

          “Well, it isn’t safe for her to be in the kitchen.” Nora said, stepping up, “she could hurt herself or anyone of you.” Nora then stepped behind Marinette and wrapped her arms around her and lifting her up.

          Marinette screamed even louder fear and panic written on her face, “NO, NO, STOP LET ME GO, CHAT HELP ME…MAMAN, PAPA HELP ME. LET ME GO!” Marinette started to trash against Nora, tears streaming down her eyes.

          “You’re making it worse, Nora!” Alya shouted to her sister, as Nora placed her in the middle of the living room with the sleeping bags and pillows. Nora looked equally frightened now as Marinette proceeded to vomit all over herself as she laid down.

Marinette curled in a ball and started to tug at her right foot, as if she was trying to set it free, “Let me go…” Marinette whimpered as she pulled, “Please, just let me go.”

\---

“Alright.” Max said, as he pushed his glasses up and read from the book, “you all got out of the cave of diamonds after slaying the giant orc. You come out to a ravine overlooking a clear lake with a waterfall. Kim, it’s your turn to roll.”

          Kim had started the roll, and Adrien watched, and just as Kim read out his numbers, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Adrien pulled out the phone and saw the message was from Kagami.

**112.**

Adrien felt his stomach drop. Something was wrong; Marinette needed him and was unable to text him herself.

He pushed out his chair and stood up, knocking his chair onto the floor, “I have to go.” He said and rushed out the door with no more explanation.

\---

It was quiet in the apartment by the time that Adrien arrived, and let himself inside. The door was still open. He saw Rose and Juleka were on the kitchen floor, cleaning up the cookie dough that Marinette dropped. Mylène was with Kagami as they stood by the couch and gathered up Marinette’s bag. Alya stood next to her sister with a stern look on her face, while Nora looked pale and frightened.

          Marinette lay in the middle of the living room in a fetal position, jiggling her leg and humming quietly to herself.

          Adrien approached Alya, and put his hand on her shoulder, catching her attention, “What happened?” he asked.

          Alya shrugged, wiping her eyes, regaining some composer, “I…I’m not too sure…we…we were baking cookies and talking and then suddenly,” Alya motioned to Marinette, “I don’t know what the trigger was.”

          “We were…talking about…what happened in Mdm. Mendeleiev’s class with Markov.” Rose said, her voice shaking as she stood up.

          Adrien frowned, confused. He told her that story the day it happened during dinner.

          “This name was brought up.” Kagami said, walking up to Adrien, “it was when I noticed her go pale…” She handed Adrien a slip of paper, “I…was not sure what was happening, or I would have called sooner.”

          “It’s fine, Kagami. I’m here now.” He took the slip of paper and read it. Kagami must have written down to avoid saying it out loud and causing Marinette another attack. He looked at the paper, _Lila Rossi_.

Adrien felt himself start to shake, and the back of his head began to hurt. He crumpled up the paper and put it in his pocket. This wasn’t his time, Marinette needed him. He walked over to Marinette, approaching her slowly, as he kneeled next to her, “Hey. I’m here.” He whispered softly.

Marinette was pale, trembling, and her left eye unfocused, and her eye patch was skewed. Adrien noticed the vomit down her chin as it trailed down the front of her shirt. He smelled urine on her, too, “Chaton?” Marinette whispered.

“It’s me, Lady,” Adrien said gently as he ran his fingers gently through her hair. She let out a shudder and started to focus on Adrien, “you’re safe.” Adrien told her.

          “Adrien.” She stated, looking up at him, she started to sit up. She was still trembling. Adrien helped steady her as she looked around her surroundings, “I’m at Alya’s house.” She said.

          “You are.” He affirmed. “You’re safe,” he told her again.

          “Safe.” She said more to herself than anyone. She looked down at herself and saw the state she was in and squeezed her eye shut. “Shit.” She mumbled, her lip trembling, “I did that in front of everyone.”

          “No one cares.” Adrien told her, “We just care that you’re okay now.” He sat next to her, “I’m going to call my driver and see if he is available to pick us up and take us home, okay?”

          Marinette nodded and watched as Adrien started to dial, “Adrien…” she whispered, her voice was shaking and raw, “I…I remembered something.” Her voice was trembling, “someone…else…was there…” Adrien stopped what he was doing and looked at her. “Lila.” She told him.

\---

Adrien lay awake in the bed, later that evening. Marinette was curled beside him, fast asleep. He watched her for a moment as she slept. He was grateful that even though it was a rough evening for her, she was able to sleep peacefully. With the help of sleeping pills, but she was asleep, and that is what mattered.

He shifted carefully to get up slowly. He pulled off his sweater and placed it next to her, and adjusted his pillow so she could hug it. She shifted slightly, but her pills were working well for her tonight, and she slept on. He would feel guilty if she woke up, and he wasn’t there for her. For tonight though, he would risk it.

He picked up his shoes and tip-toed out the door. Tom and Sabine had turned in early, so the rest of the apartment was quiet, and he was able to slip out unnoticed. As he walked down the streets, his mind was set, there was someone that he needed to pay a visit too.

But first, he had to say hello to an old friend.

\---

Lila was woken up in the middle of the night by a stiff cold breeze entering her room. Her room was pitch dark, but she could make out that the curtains to her window were swaying slightly in the breeze.

          She knew she had closed her window before bed. From the darkest corner of her room, she could hear a slight movement, “Hello?” she asked.

          “You’ve been warned you twice, Lila, about what happens when you hurt people I care about.” A voice said, coming from the corner.

          Lila snorted and crossed her arms, her eyes adjusting the dark, she could barely make out the tall figure in the corner, “Oh, and just what are you going to do about it?”

          The figure laughed, “Oh, I’m not going to do anything; it’s you who is going to do it.”

          “Leave me alone, get out of here.” Lila said, fear creeping into her voice, “you're scaring me.”

          “Did you let Marinette go? Did you try and help her when she begged to let her go?” the voice said with anger and bite, “or did you sit back and watch her suffer, while you helped Hawkmoth in hurting her?” the voice said roughly.

          Lila snorted, “Marinette deserved what she got! Every tooth that was pulled, every hair tweezed out, every time she was electrocuted!” she spat back, “It’s not fair that she got to be so close to Adrien! She doesn’t deserve him; in time, he’ll see what a stupid, worthless, pathetic girl she is! And I’m not going to do anything for you. Get out.” Lila said and pointed to her window.

          The figure stepped closer, and Lila was able to make out who it was. His green eyes glowed in the darkness, and he held up a tape recorder, “No, Lila, you already did it.” He said before taking out his baton and leaping through her open window.

\---

**_“Don’t be bemused; it’s just the news! A new arrest has been made in connection to the Gabriel Agreste case. The accused is a minor, so their identity will remain confidential for the time being. A key piece of evidence was found in the mansion linking the accused minor to the crime, as well as a taped confession._ **

**_Nathalie Sancoeur also admitted that she witnessed the accused minor at the mansion during the time young Dupain-Cheng’s captivity and took part in the activities. Nathalie is said to be cooperating with authorities for a possible reduced sentence.  Gabriel Agreste has made no comment on the matter. This is Nadja Chamack, reporting._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome?? Yup, she's finally been caught (but will it stick that is the question).
> 
> Next Chapter: This is a chapter I had in my head for a long time, gearing up for the trial of Gabriel Agreste. 
> 
> Lastly, I want to apologize to any D&D players out there. I never really played and kept it rather vague. So uh, yea, I tried.


	11. The Story of Lila Rossi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Lila Rossi and how she came to help Gabriel Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big huge Thank You to BreG21 for allowing me to bounce ideas off her. I did struggle a long time with this chapter, a lot of it was first finding the time (which now I have a lot more of for reasons we all know), and motivation. I spent many days going back to this story and staring blankly at the screen wondering how to proceed. Then Bre told me to just write and then I did. This is the end result and I hope you all like it. 
> 
> Now because this chapter is Lila centric, I know that it may attract a commenter. 
> 
> I ask you to please not reply back to her. I plan on deleting any comments she leaves, but if I can't get to in time I don't want to further entice the commenter to continue.
> 
> Remember: Don't feed the trolls.

\---

 

Lila gripped at her phone in anger. Displayed in front of her was a picture of Adrien, smiling his arm around Marinette as she gave a shy and awkward peace sign. " _I couldn't stay long-I've got a photoshoot in an hour-but I'm glad I got to see a friend on the first day of the year! Hope this bodes well for the year to come._ The caption read. It was from Adrien's Instagram account.

          Before that, he posted a selfie with Marinette drawing in the background, unaware of the supermodel.

          Before they left for Christmas break, Lila witnessed him sneaking up on her, tickling her sides. He laughed, along with Nino and Alya, as she jumped up, letting out a tiny squeak, "Sorry, Marinette," Adrien said with a smile, "I couldn't resist."

          Marinette blushed, hiding her face under her books and mumbled something Lila couldn't hear, but the four friends all left the school together, seeing Adrien out to his car, before heading over the bakery.

          It wasn't fair, Lila thought. That Marinette got his attention. She did not deserve it. How could he not see how awful she was? She didn't deserve to have those friends, especially him. Adrien was hers, and he was going to love _her_. Adrien was going to make her famous. She was going to make Adrien even more famous. Marinette was just getting the way.

          Lila tossed her phone to the side, huffing in annoyance. It wasn't fair, but soon everyone would see the real Marinette. Rude, and undeserving of love and attention. She'll be left friendless in no time, and a few calculated stories were all she needed. In due time Adrien will see just what an awful influence Marinette is.

 

\---

Lila's plan to get Marinette expelled from school backfired. Well almost. She still had the sympathy of the other students; now, they thought she was riddled with some uncurable disease that caused her to tell lies. It was fascinating that they all bought it. Granted, they would never believe anything she ever said anymore, but they were still at least sympathetic to her.

          The downfall of the plan, however, was that Adrien…well it was Adrien's doing. He was so taken by Marinette, that he can to go off and defend her honor. Lila could not understand what he saw in that conniving girl she couldn't understand. Whatever, Lila was, for now, getting what she wanted.

          With the extra time she got to spend with Adrien at the photoshoots, she could perhaps sway his mind about Marinette.  

 

\---

Lila put on a broad smile, "Oh, thank you, Ladybug!" she said sweetly, "for saving me again." The Miraculous Ladybugs continued to wiz around the city, fixing the damage that her aluminized self-created. The crowd around them cheered, as another successful safe. Lila could hear Alya in the background, asking for an interview.

          "Of course." Ladybug said, probably more curtly than she intended, putting her yo-yo back on her hip, "I'm always willing to help anyone who needs it." Ladybug said, more gently this time, "we can't let Hawkmoth win."

          "Right as always, My Lady." Chat said, leaning against his staff, before turning to Lila, "I know those negative emotions get us, but the best thing to do is to take a deep breath and not allow it to take over, it's how Hawkmoth gets to his victims."

          Lila nodded, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I will try harder next time." Lila said, tears spilling down her cheeks as she looked at the two heroes. "It's just that I saw my boyfriend, you know Adrien Agreste, and a classmate of ours, Marinette, was forcing a kiss on him!" She covered her face in her hands and let out a sob, "I can't believe she would do that to him, and I got so upset."

          Lila didn't see the brief looks of confusion on the heroes' faces, "I'm sorry that happened." Ladybug said, her voice tight, "but I have to get going, do you need help back?" Her voice was sharp.

          "No, no, it's alright, my friend Alya is here, I will walk with her," Lila said sniffing and wiping her nose.

          "Very well," Ladybug gave her a quick nod, before zipping away by yo-yo, Chat Noir gave her one last questioning look before leaping away in the opposite direction.

          When they were gone, Lila wiped the last of her tears away and glowered. If there was one person, she hated more than Marinette; it was Ladybug.

 

          When Lila returned to school following the attack, she was approached by Adrien, who pulled her aside.

          "Oh, hi, Adrien! How are you? I hope you're okay and that I didn't hurt you when I was akumatized. It's just that Marinette-"

          "I'm going to stop you right there, Lila." Adrien cut her off, his voice was firm, "and yes I am fine, but I don't know what gave you the impression that we were dating, but we are not. I'm not seeing anyone…and I wasn't kissing anyone."

          Lila's face glowered, "I'm just trying to protect you, Adrien, you shouldn't be around the likes of _her._ I don't know why you insist on being friends with her." Lia said, flipping her hair back.

          "She is. And if you want me to continue being your _friend_ , then I suggest you lay off Marinette." Adrien said with finality, before turning and walking away.

          Lila just rolled her eyes as she walked in the opposite direction. Naturally, Marinette was right there, Lila smiled sweetly at her as she walked past her, "enjoy your friendship with Adrien while it lasts Marinette."

          Lila huffed someday she was going to ruin Marinette once and for all.  

 

\--

It was a frightful akuma attack. It took four heroes. The turtle guy and fox girl (who was copying her, how desperate) had to come in and help. It also took nearly the entire five minutes between Ladybug calling on her Lucky Charm, to figuring out how to use it and then cleansing the Akuma.

          Lila was in the park when the attack hit, and ran to take cover in a nearby alleyway. She had her phone out to take a video of the attack. She was planning on sending to Alya, and tell her how close she was to the action, and how scary it was how the akuma attacked her personally before she managed to escape. Lila smiled and thought to add that Ladybug had barely made it there in time before she escaped!

          Lila frowned and didn't know how Alya found this so exciting. She found the fights rather dull; it was the same thing ever time. Lila switched the camera off on her phone and was about to leave her hiding place. The fight was over anyway. Then she saw from across the way a bolt of red. Lila quickly opened up her camera on her phone again.

          Ladybug was panting, her hands on her knees, just between two buildings. There was hardly anyone else around, but Lila just happened to have a good viewing advantage. She couldn't hear what Ladybug said, but she saw her lips move and a flash of red light and…

          No. Fucking. Way.

          It couldn't be.

          Of course, though, it made sense.

          Marinette stood there still out of breath, and now talking to a small red creature. Marinette reached into her purse and pulled out a cookie and gave it to the creature. The creature didn't appear on her phone's camera; all that showed was a slowly disappearing cookie. Then Marinette said something else before another flash of red, and she was Ladybug again, then she zipped away by yo-yo.

          Lila looked at her footage over and over again. At first, she did not know what to do with it. She could send it to Alya…no Alya would protect her friend. Or she could send it to a major news organization…hmm, that was a possibility, but after the media played it out, it would soon be old news. It would only make _Marinette_ popular, and won't necessarily do anything for her.

          Then like a flash of lightning, she got an idea. It was perfect!

**Lila Rossi to Gabriel Agreste**

_Hello Mr. Agreste. Attached to this message is something very concerning. I promise you this is not doctored at all. I know Adrien is friends with Dupain-Cheng, but with her being Ladybug, I don't think it is a very good idea. What if it puts him in danger??? I certainly don't want anything happening to Adrien, and I know his safety is your number one priority._

_Lila Rossi_

          Lila smiled and hit send. If she didn't hear back from him by the end of the day, she'll send the video to the news stations. If anything, it would cause Marinette havoc for the next few weeks. Possibly drive her away from France and Adrien. Lila practically skipped home.

 

**Gabriel Agreste to Lila Rossi**

_Ms. Rossi,_

_You have a fascinating video here. I am very pleased. At your earliest convenience, please come to the mansion, Nathalie will let you in. Please do not inform Adrien or anyone else that you are here. I also ask that you do not share the video with anyone else. I promise it will be worth your while._

_Gabriel Agreste._

 

Lila was intrigued by whatever Gabriel wanted. For once, she was faithful to her word and did not let anyone know where she was going. Nathalie led her through the gate and into the large house. Gabriel was waiting for her in front of what she knew to be his office.

          "Hello, Ms. Rossi, I respect that you were quick to meet me," Gabriel said politely.

          "Of course, I would never keep you waiting, Mr. Agreste," Lila said sweetly.

          "Now, I'm going to trust you with something, can you keep a secret?" Gabriel asks her as he started to walk into his office. Lila didn't need to be asked to follow him and was right behind him, and Nathalie.

          "Oh, I'm the best secret keeper ever; in fact, I even kept it a secret that…. oh see nope can't get it out of me!" Lila laughed, pretending that she was about to let out a big secret she was keeping for someone.

          Gabriel raised his eyebrow and walked toward the large portrait of his long-missing wife. "I have been working very hard, Ms. Rossi, on getting hold of the Miraculous. I have my reasons, but it has seemed that Ladybug and Chat Noir have stopped my every attempt." Gabriel then turned and looked back at Lila, "but with your video evidence, I am one step closer to get what I want."

          Lila's eyes blew wide, "your…Hawkmoth, aren't you?" she said fearfully.

          "Yes, I am. Now, Lila, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do, but if you do not help me, I will make sure you don't share what you know with anyone." Gabriel offered, with a slight threat to his voice.

          Lila looked at him, pondering, "and if I do decide to help?" she asked, "can…can I date Adrien?"

          Gabriel sighed, "I cannot make Adrien date anyone." He saw Lila's face falter slightly, "however, I can make it look convincing that you two are romantically inclined."

          Lila smiled; that was better than nothing, "can I also have a Miraculous?" Lila asked.

          Gabriel nodded, "I don't see why not. After I get the Guardian, which I am certain that Dupain-Cheng knows where he is, you can have your pick. But before I do any of that, I would need to get the information out of her first. So, Ms. Rossi, do we have a deal?" He held out his hand.

          Lila thought for only a second. After this was done, she would have the world believing she was Adrien's love interest, and she would have superpowers, real superpowers.

          And Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be out of the picture.

          Lila took Gabriel's hand, "Deal."

          Gabriel smiled, "I knew working with you would be very beneficial to me, now let me tell you the plan…"

 

Lila's part of the plan was honestly very boring. She'll have to ask Gabriel later if she can take a more active role. For now, though, she would have to be okay with this. She waited across the way in the entryway to the subway. She was told to get there a quarter to ten, but she was eager and got there a little earlier. She was to wait for the black butterfly that would transform her into Volpina. Then she needed to wait for Nathalie to signal her.

          Just as Lila was about to give up hope that Gabriel would ever send the black butterfly, she saw it fluttering toward her. She quickly grabbed the evil little bug and put it in her fox pendant.

          "Very good, Ms. Rossi, you are proving to be very reliable, please wait for Nathalie to give you the signal, and you know what to do right?" The voice of Hawkmoth said in her head, as the purple light glowed around her face.

          "Yes, Hawkmoth," Lila said, then she was transformed into Volpina. Soon she thought, she would have the real thing.

          Volpina kept ducked in the stairway. It dark enough that not a lot of people were out, and the early rain had helped in the matters too. She twirled her flute in her hands and kept her eyes on the mansion, waiting for Nathalie's signal.

          It wasn't long before Nathalie stuck her head out. She seemed to know just were to look and nodded.

          Volpina put the flute to her lips and played her tune and made the illusion of Marinette leaving the mansion, but instead of turning toward home, she walked the other way. She followed the illusion for several blocks, before having it turn into an alleyway and disappearing.

 

\---

 

 

        Up in his bathroom, Adrien was brushing his teeth. He paused for a moment because he was sure he heard Rena's flute playing. He looked at Plagg, who was busy enjoying his cheese. He checked his phone. No akuma alerts. He shook his head and spat into the sink.

          He was tired. It was a long day.

 

\--

The next morning Sabine called the Agreste mansion, asking what time Marinette left.

          An hour later, Tom called Alya, asking if she had seen her.

          On Monday morning, Adrien was pulled out of class and questioned by the police. His story fit.

          On Monday afternoon, all the security footage of Marinette leaving the mansion and walking down several blocks was found. She was walking in the direction of the Couffaine houseboat.

          Tuesday morning, Juleka said that the police had questioned Luka for an hour.

           On Wednesday, the authorities declared her a runaway.

 

          On Thursday, Lila went to help Gabriel interrogate Marinette, and she got to pluck out some of her hairs. It was kind of funny to hear her scream like that.

          A week and a half later, she was asked back, and she got to help pull out a couple of her teeth.

          Two days later she was asked back, Gabriel and Nathalie needed help holding her down. Marinette had taken up not eating, and they wanted to implant a feeding tube surgically. Marinette screamed and bit her tongue before Lila had the for thought to stuff her wallet in her mouth. When she got home, Lila hid the bloodied wallet in her closet. She never saw Marinette again.

          She better not had died before she said anything. Gabriel would have to hold up his part of the bargain one way or another.

          Gabriel texted her once, assuring her the deal was still on. Then she heard nothing more from him. She tapped her fingers in annoyance she wished she hadn't deleted that video, but Gabriel told her too.

          Adrien was ignoring her, too…to be fair, and he seemed to ignore most people these days. He looked like a mess. Sometimes he would come to school with his voice completely gone with dark bags under his eyes (she and everyone later learned it was because he would spend all night screaming for Ladybug and Marinette).

 

Then six, almost seven weeks later, Gabriel broke, she thought, got inpatient with Marinette. He exposed her to the whole city; she was weak, bloody, and missing an eye. She was so gross; no one would see her as a hero anymore. It was clear that she was messed up.

          The biggest surprise was seeing Adrien transform himself in front of the class, before leaping out the window.

          Then with worry, Mayura and Hawkmoth were exposed and arrested. She stayed home for a few days afterward. She told her mom it was because she was just so upset about her friend. She bought it thankfully. It wasn't after about a week later that she was sure she was safe, that Nathalie and Gabriel weren't saying anything about her involvement.

          She was free.

 

\---

**AdrienDC(not.marvel)**

[Image description]

Marinette and Adrien are cuddling on the couch. Both look relaxed and smiling. On their left hands, their wedding rings are glimmering in the light.

**AdrienDC(not.marvel)** Nothing like starting the morning with early morning cuddles! A great way to start the day.

 

          Lila threw her phone down, the one luxury she was allowed to have. Although if she tried to like any of the photos, it could be seen as stalking or harassing, so she was advised by her lawyers not too. Lila laid down on her bed and glared at the large device around her ankle, keeping her home.

          Her mother couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. She tried to tell her that she was being tricked and framed.

          The wallet found in her closet with Marinette's blood coating it said otherwise. Her fingerprints in the basement were Marinette was being held at the mansion only solidified the case against her.

          Of course, there was also the tapped confession.

          She tried reaching out to her classmates, but they all avoided her now. There were some interviews. Rose said she was so surprised and shocked she would do something like that.

          Lila snorted, silly Rose.

          Lila sighed; it was as it was. She would never be famous now.

          She supposed she would just have to settle for infamous.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Again thank you for all the comments and kudos. They really encourage me to keep going and writing this out. I may not reply back to every single one of you, but I know that your comment is still very much appreciated. 
> 
> I do have another chapter written out, I have to look at it again to see if it will work, but we are getting to the trail!


	12. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been through hell. She'll finally get her justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you guys were not expecting two chapters less than a month apart! But I am in quarantine...so like what else am I going to do? 
> 
> But I had this chapter written for a while now. I just was never sure how to fit it neatly into the story. Then I found a way that makes sense. At least I think it does! This chapter is one of my favorites too, and in the end, I enjoyed how it came out. 
> 
> When I was looking up the effects of chloroform, it apparently has a slightly sweet taste/smell to it. 
> 
> In case you are wondering this is the lullaby that Sabine sings to Marinette: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKZcfYPrkTo I got the translation from one of the comments, I'm not sure how accurate it is, so if anyone else speaks Chinese and can give me a better translation? 
> 
> Another shout-out to BreG21 for giving this chapter a once over.
> 
> Also note, that there are large gaps in this story with no writing. I want to point out that this was intentional on my part.

\---

**Marinette's Last Moments Before**

**"** Come on…. come on…" Adrien said as he sat at the edge of his couch, as he smashed the buttons on his controller. It was fruitless, though. His mecha was trounced in a combo he had only ever seen twice before.

          Both times by _her._

 _"_ You know," Adrien turned to Marinette, who had beaten him again, "I'm starting to think luck has nothing to do with it. I think you just might be _better_ than me." Adrien said to the girl sitting beside him.

          Marinette blushed, and put the remote down, "I'm sorry…" she trailed off.

          Adrien laughed, and patted Marinette on her shoulder, causing her to go a deep scarlet, "don't be sorry! I think it's great you are so much better than me. I just got to practice for next time." He said, winking at her.

          "You think there will be a next time?" Marinette said, looking at Adrien with wide eyes, "I mean…I…you want to do this again? With me? Together?" Marinette rambled.

          Adrien raised an eyebrow confused for a second before smiling, "of course, you're an awesome friend Marinette, and I enjoy playing video games with you."

          "Yea." Marinette said shyly, looking at the controller in her hands, "I um…really enjoy playing video games with you too."

          Adrien kept smiling at her, "Yea, and maybe I'll find a game that I can win against you." He said, nudging her slightly.

          Marinette laughed loudly, "Yea, maybe…or maybe we can…" Marinette hesitated for a moment, pulling at her pink dress. It was one that she made; she wore it special for tonight. She paired with a pair of black flats and a blue cardigan. She was going to suggest that maybe next time that they could go to the movies, or get ice cream. She was working up the nerve to ask him before she was interrupted by a knock at the door.  

          "Adrien." Nathalie said, stepping inside the room, not even waiting for permission to come in, "it's time to say goodbye to your friend."

          "Oh." Adrien said, sadly, "alright, Nathalie." Adrien stood up, followed by Marinette, "I'll walk you out." He said, walking with her to his bedroom door.

          Marinette smiled and opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Nathalie once more, "That won't be necessary Adrien, you have a photoshoot early in the morning, and your father wants you to bed promptly."

          "I'm just walking her to the gate Nathalie, to see her off to the train station." Adrien explained, "I'll only be a couple of minutes."

          "Adrien, your father, wants you to stay here," Nathalie said curtly.

          "I'm not even leaving the property." Adrien fought again.

          "Adrien." Nathalie said sternly, raising her voice slightly and leaving no room for argument, "your father told me you are not leaving your room, and I am following his orders, as are you. Is that clear?"

          Adrien's face fell, "Yes, Nathalie," he turned to Marinette, who was standing awkwardly at the door during the exchange, "I'm sorry, Marinette."

          Marinette smiled kindly at him, "it's alright, Adrien, thank you for the offer, though."

          Adrien nodded, "I'll see you in school on Monday." He waved.

          Marinette waved back, "right, see you, then."

          Nathalie then put her arm around Marinette's shoulder and guided her out of Adrien's room. Adrien watched Marinette head toward the stairs as she started to descend them before shutting the door.

          Once he was alone, Plagg flew out from his hiding spot in the room, "Your girlfriend finally left?" he said, flying toward the mini-fridge, where his cheese was kept.

          "Yes, Plagg…and she isn't my girlfriend, Marinette is just a really good friend!" Adrien said, going to his bathroom to get ready for bed.

          "Whatever you say, Adrien," Plagg said, eating his cheese in one bite.

 

          Being Ladybug, Marinette learned to be observant of her surroundings. As she walked down the stairs, she noticed that Adrien's bodyguard, who was standing guard at Adrien's door when she first went up after dinner, was no longer there.

          "Adrien's driver will drive you home tonight," Nathalie explained as they neared the door.

          Marinette nodded, a feeling of uneasiness overcoming. "Oh, okay…" the second thing she noticed, was Gabriel standing at the front entrance. When she finished her meeting with Gabriel earlier, he stayed in his office. Adrien told her that his father hardly left his office for anything.

          "Marinette." Gabriel said, meeting her at the door, extending her hand, "It was wonderful to meet you, you reminded me so much of myself when I was younger."

          Marinette smiled. She tried to shake the feeling of uneasiness off. The last few Akuma's were rather tough, and maybe she was just getting tired and paranoid? She noticed Nathalie stepping behind her only slightly. "Thank you for having me sir," Marinette said, shaking Gabriel's hand, "I had a lot of-" 

          Something went over her mouth and nose. She smelled something slightly pleasant and sweet before her whole world went back.

 

\---

**First moments of captivity**

When Marinette came too, she felt dizzy and slightly ill. She noticed that she was lying down on something hard. Maybe she tripped and hit her head on her desk and passed out? It wouldn't be the first time her clumsiness was out to get her. "Tikki?" she whispered. Her voice felt raw and dry. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed nothing but pitch darkness. She felt the floor beneath her; it was hard and metal. 

          "Tikki?" she called out again, looking around but saw nothing. She still felt dizzy but tried to sit up. She moved her legs and quickly noticed that her right one was tethered against something. She moved her hand down her leg and felt a shackle? She felt around some more and noticed the wall, that the shackle and chain were attached.

          Marinette snorted; this wouldn't be too hard to get out of. She took a breath to steady herself. She was dizzy, and the transformation would disorient her for a moment, but she should be able to break herself free without a lucky charm. She'll save that to get herself out of this place, "Alright, Tikki, spots on!" She shouted.

          Nothing happened, she looked franticly, "Tikki! Spots on!" she shouted again, starting to panic, where was Tikki?

          "Looking for something Ladybug?" a voice said, coming from in front of her? Or behind her? The darkened room was disorienting. She heard footsteps approaching before a blinding white light turned on. 

          Marinette shielded her eyes from the light, waiting to adjust to the sudden brightness, "Hawkmoth!" She said when she saw who it was. Her voice tight, she clenched her teeth. "I should have guessed as much. How did you find out?" she asked bitterly.

          "I have my ways," Hawkmoth said, twirling his cane.

          "Tikki, Spots on!" she called out again. Her eyes watering, why wasn't she transforming? Where was Tikki?

          "That's not going to work." Hawkmoth said, "Really, don't you think this is going to be the first thing I take from you?"

          Marinette reached up and touched her ears. Her earrings were missing. "You're still not going to win." Marinette said, tugging at her leg, just because he had the earrings didn't mean he had Tikki, "Tikki is probably off finding Plagg, and Chat Noir…they'll come and find me…." Her voice shook with fear, and her eyes watered as she spoke.

          "Oh, you stupid girl." Hawkmoth said, kneeling so he was face-to-face with her, "I have my ways, you must realize. Nooroo dark wings fall." Marinette watched in horror as Hawkmoth became Gabriel Agreste.

          Nooroo floated beside him, he looked so sad and defeated "Ladybug, I'm so-"

          Before he could even finish, Gabriel snapped his fingers, and Nooroo's mouth vanished

          "You're horrible." She spat at him. "When Chat finds me…"

          "I don't think he will…" Gabriel said, walking away from her toward a small table on the other side of the room, "Not right away at least." He said. He opened the box and took something out. "I want to thank you, though." He said, turning around.

          Marinette quivered when he saw what he had and who he had, "see this kwami wouldn't give me the transformation phrase, no matter how much I asked." Gabriel told her, as he put on the earrings. 

          "Marinette." Tikki said, tears leaking out of her eyes, "I'm so sorry…"

          "Tikki…" Marinette said as she reached out to her kwami, her best friend.

          Gabriel snapped his fingers, and Tikki's mouth vanished too, he walked back over to Marinette and kneeled beside her again, "Now, you are going to tell me what you know about the guardian and the miraculous…"

          Marinette looked at him, then promptly hocked a loogie in his eye, "fuck you."

          Gabriel stood up, and wiped his eye, laughing slightly, before rounding back on her and slapping her in the face, causing her to hit her head on the hard floor. He kneeled and held her chin. "You can fight all you want, you stupid girl, but I will break you. I will break you, and I will win."

          Marinette looked at him straight in the eye, "good luck with that."

          Gabriel looked at the kwami of creation, before hitting Marinette again, this time enough to knock her out. "I plan to."  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 **The night she tried to** **Escape**

With a blunt fingernail, Marinette traced the wall she was chained too. Her friend, Jacque, smiled at her. She could hardly make him out in the darkness, but he was there, painted in her blood. Her left eye socket throbbed with pain from yesterday's session…or…she wasn't sure if it happened yesterday; maybe it happened a few days ago?

         Maybe a few months ago?

         No, wait…was it…years?

        Marinette was never too sure anymore. She was confident that "today" was "today" but did not know what day was today. Today, Gabriel came and hovered over her, before walking away, then returning. She tried not to flinch or show any signs he was getting to her, but she hated hovering days. He'd just stare at her, looking over her. Sometimes he'd gently nudge her with his foot.

       Nathalie came in later and fed her through her feeding tube, offering her words of comfort. "If you just tell us what we want to know, this can be all over. Remember, it's your fault you've been here as long as you have."

       Marinette almost gave in, but no, she couldn't. She had to protect Fu and the Miraculous. And Chat, who was going to save her any day now. She couldn't let them think they were getting to her.

        Nathalie tsked, before unlocking her foot from the shackle. They did this twice before, to see how far Marinette would try and run. The first time she got as far as the elevator. That day Gabriel brought her down, and she saw Emilie for the first (and last) time.

       Adrien had no idea his missing mother was right below him. When Chat saved her, she wondered who should tell him.

        The second time they still had her locked in the room and projected horror and gore movies alongside the wall for… a long time. Marinette tried to run away, but there was nowhere to go. She had to watch people get murdered over and over again, be tortured just like her. She tried to remind herself that what she was watching wasn't real, just actors…but…

      She never liked horror movies, to begin with, …it was then followed by long hours of loud banging and scraping sounds that kept her awake. The next morning(?), they dragged her back to her chain and locked her up again.

 

      Nathalie walked away after unshackling her. Marinette heard the elevator whistle away, and Marinette squeezed her eye shut, waiting for whatever was to happen, to happen.

      "What do you think it will be this time, Jacque?" Marinette asked shakily to the blood-stained wall, forming a happy face. He didn't answer, but he always listened to her.

       Nothing happened, though. She turned and noticed a sliver of light in the distance calling for her. Freedom, it said.

       "Do you think…maybe they are letting me go, Jacque?" Marinette asked, and Jacque just kept smiling at her. Marinette pulled herself into a sitting position, trying to shake her leg. Her muscles were stiff, and it hurt to move. Marinette wasn't sure if she'd be able to stand or walk.

       "I don't think I can walk, Jacque," Marinette said weakly.

       "I know…I should try…" Marinette whimpered, "crawl? You think that would work?" Marinette asked, thinking more.

       "Right…try and get out in the open…then call for Chat." She said her voice was shaking, "and he'll save me." She moved her self to all fours, and her limps rattling as she slowly started toward the light.

       "I'll tell Chat about Hawkmoth…he…he can get the team…and…fight him...no I don't want Chat or anyone else getting hurt." Marinette said to herself, trying to work out a plan, "I need to help Adrien…he doesn't know about his mother. Maybe Master Fu would know what to do?"  

       Marinette kept crawling at a slow pace. She had to stop to rest now and again because the movement was exhausting, and she was still in a lot of pain. Her toes were bleeding again. Finally, she made it to the light. She noticed then it was the elevator.

 

Open just for her.

 

        A part of her screamed, "THIS IS A TRAP!" but she had to try.

       Marinette moved into the elevator. She sat down, panting, and looked up. Her eyesight was very blurry on the left and blacked out on the right, but she was able to make out buttons.

       If she could only

Pull

 

Her

 

Self

 

Up.

 

 

She slammed her hand on the buttons and fell back down, whimpering, but felt the elevator moving upward.

       It was night, but her eyes still hurt because it was even lighter than she was used to. She was in Gabriel's office that much she could make out. She shuttered. Maybe this wasn't a trick; perhaps they were letting her go.

      It took her a few moments before she willed her strength to keep going. She slowly crawled across the office.

 

The door.

 

She had

 

To

 

Pull

 

Her

 

Self

 

Up

 

Again.

 

      The door swung opened, and she almost lost her balance, but miraculously she stayed up.

      She remembered how she would shout Miraculous Ladybug! And everything would be healed. She wondered if it would ever work on her.

      She looked around and noticed that she was in the foyer of the Agreste mansion. It was night, so everything was still. Her body shook as she looked at the stairs toward Adrien's room, where he was no doubtfully sleeping. Then she turned and watched the double doors. If she could get out there, get outside and scream for Chat …he'll hear her.

 _Shout for him now!_ Something inside her said, _he will hear you, here!_ She didn't know why, but she trusted herself, she took a deep breath and…

     "CHAT! PLEASE, SOMEONE, HELP, CHAT! CHAT, PLEASE, HELP ME!" she felt something go over her mouth, "Chat…" she mumbled, feeling darkness falling over her again, "Chaton…" and she was in darkness again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       When Marinette woke up, Jacque stared back at her, smiling, offering her little comfort. She moved her leg, and it was chained to the wall, and tears leaked out from her still working eye.

       A voice laughed in the distance, "I can't believe you thought that would work. Stupid girl."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She was in Hell.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It hurt so much.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She begged for her Maman. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Her Papa

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Her Chat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

and death.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

**Marinette's Freedom**

          "The little bread rolls kneaded with love are much better when they come out of the oven…" Marinette sang to herself. She was curled up facing the wall she was chained too. She was singing to Jacque. "The little bread rolls kneaded with love…." Something dropped in front of her. Marinette looked at the objects. They were earrings.

          "Put these on." That was Nathalie, Marinette recognized her voice, Nathalie was gentler on her. "Hurry up, Mr. Agreste will be here soon."

          Mr. Agreste hurt her. Marinette pulled herself into a sitting position and faced the wall. She slid on the earrings. When did she get her ears pierced again?

          She was ten. That's right, her Maman, took her for her birthday. Then they had ice cream, and Papa baked her a cake. Rose, Nino, Kim, and Mylene came to her little party.

          It was a nice time.

          "Happy Birthday to you…" Marinette sang to herself as she faced Jacque on the wall. He smiled at her. She stopped singing, "is it your birthday, Jacques? Or mine?" she whispered, "I don't know how long…Chat will save me soon, Jacques, I just know it. Do you want to hear his song?" she asked, she took a short little breath, "Little kitty on a roof…"

          "Stop your insane singing." A male voice spoke harshly behind her.

          "Sorry, Mr. Agreste. Here to hurt me some more?" Marinette asked, her voice was flat, no emotion.

          "Are you ready to give me the information I'm looking for?" Gabriel asked. The conversation was conducted like a business meeting, but Marinette didn't say anything, she just started to hum quietly. "I told you to shut up." He walked over to her. Unlocking her from her foothold. "Come on, stand up."

          Marinette looked blankly at him; she hadn't stood up in weeks, maybe months…possibly years.

          "Sir, she may be too weak," Nathalie said, she stood just behind her.

          "Then help her," Gabriel said harshly.

 Nathalie yanked her up by the arm as she squeaked in pain. Her legs felt both stiff and like jelly as she stood facing Gabriel. Marinette watched on shaky legs as he opened his lapel on his jacket, both Tikki and Nooroo flew out.

          Tikki didn't look at Marinette, keeping her eyes downcast.

          "Now, transform." Gabriel ordered before calling out his transformation, "Nathalie, you will stand by with Duusu in case I need Mayura."

          "Yes, sir," Nathalie said, still squeezing Marinette's arms way to tightly.

          Gabriel turned his attention back to Marinette, "What are you waiting for? Transform."

          Marinette looked at him confused, she licked her dry lips, and her lounge started to bleed again from where she bit it off a few days ago, or weeks, maybe months…or years? It was when Gabriel put in the feeding tube.

          "I gave you back the earrings, now do as I tell you and transform!" Gabriel shouted at her.

          Marinette jumped and touched her ears. That's right, the earrings. She got her ears pierced on her tenth birthday. She got these earrings when she became.

          Ladybug.

          She looked at Tikki with her one eye, "Tikki…are you…?" Marinette asked her, her voice shook every word she spoke. Tikki didn't look like she could do much of anything.

          "Why are you asking? You're holding the Miraculous, and it will do as you command." Hawkmoth said as he hit Marinette with his cane. If it weren't for Nathalie holding on to her, she would have fallen over.

          "It's okay, Marinette." Tikki's little voice spoke up, "I can do it."

          It took Marinette a few seconds to process and remember everything, then very quietly, "Tikki, spots on." A red light surrounded her as her costume came on her. It provided with extra support, so Nathalie no longer needed to hold her up. While the suit held in most of her injuries, it could do nothing about her eye.

          Or her mental state.

          But maybe…if she could just…she tried to reach down for her yo-yo.

          "Nathalie, grab that away from her," Hawkmoth demanded.

          Marinette felt her yo-yo being taken from her, just as well, she was too weak to wield it.

          "Sir?" Ladybug asked, looking up at her capture, "what are we doing?" she had no idea why she was transformed.

          Hawkmoth stepped next to her and grabbed her, pulling her next to him, "Dear girl, we are going to catch a Chat."

          Marinette paled. "Kitty?" she whispered before she was yanked off into the mid-morning day.

 

 

 

          The sun was still blinding to her. It felt too hot against her skin as she traveled with Hawkmoth. It's been ages since she had been outside. She didn't know where they were going, but they were moving fast, and even as Ladybug, she was having a hard time catching up. Suddenly they halted, and Marinette looked at her surroundings.

          They were in front of the Eiffel Tower.

          "People of Paris!" Hawkmoth's voice rang out. The people around the tower gasped as they turned their attention to him. The pulled out their phones and started filming.

          The iTV van stopped short, and Nadja jumped out with a camera crew.

          "Do I have a surprise for you." Hawkmoth finished, he grinned, before throwing Ladybug down, holding her with his cane. She tried to fight him. But she couldn't. She was weak.

          He was talking, but she wasn't hearing. She could hear people shouting and crying, begging him to let her go.

          He took her earrings off her. She screamed in pain. The crowd gasped, more shouts at him. His cane pressed against her throat.

          "…You have ten minutes to get here and give me your Miraculous, or you can say goodbye to your little lady." Hawkmoth jeered.

          Marinette wanted to scream out to her Kitty, to tell him to run, to let her die. Please just let her die. He needed to stay safe.

 

          Safe.

 

          Hawkmoth was no longer on her, with a violent hit, he was sent flying off.

 

          Safe.

 

          The earrings he held dropped, and she picked them up. Tikki already, curled on her stomach.

 

          Safe.

 

          Strong, protective arms were lifting her.

 

          Safe.

 

          The crowd cheered.

 

          "My Lady…" the voice sounded so familiar. His voice was wavering, tears spilled from his eyes and hit her cheek, "I'm so sorry, I failed you." 

          "Adrien?" she whispered, why was Adrien here.

          "I'm taking you home now." He said, "Your parents are waiting." Adrien…no it was Chat? Chat. Her Kitty, but it was also Adrien?

          "Home?" she asked, the word sounded so weird to her.

           Parents.

           "Maman, Papa?" she whispered.

          "Yes." Chat Noir Adrien said. It confused her; it sounded like Adrien, but he looked like Chat. How could she not see it before? He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "you're safe now."

          Safe.

          Then Chat was hit from the back, and he dropped her.

          Marinette watched as Chat used his baton to struggle to stand, he was hurt now.

 

          Not safe.

 

          "I HATE YOU!" Chat shouted at Hawkmoth

          Marinette watched the stand-off and wondered that if Adrien was Chat if he knew who Hawkmoth was? She watched as tears flooded his eyes; he was hurt more than physically. As if he had been betrayed. Had he figured it out? She wanted to help him.

          "Marinette." A weak voice called to her, and she looked beside her. Tikki was laying down, clinging to the earrings, before offering them to her. "You can do it."

          One.

 

          Last.

 

          Marinette took the earrings and rolled on her stomach and pushed herself on her feet, using Chat as support.

 

          Time.

 

          "Stay down, My Lady…" Chat said, panting.

          "You're hurt." Marinette found her voice. She was finding her last ounce of strength.

          "I'll be fine." Chat replied.

          "You and me against the world?" she asked and held out her hand.

          Chat looked at her and stood up tall. His face winced in pain as he did so and grabbed her hand. He nodded.

          Hawkmoth laughed, "Just what do you think you can do about it?" He said, laughing.

          Marinette held out his hands that held the earrings. Hawkmoth's eyes widened as he realized he had lost them. She put them in her ears.

          "Nathalie is Mayura, Chat." She said, finding her voice. If it were Adrien, he would know who she meant. He nodded.

          She called on her transformation.

          One. 

 

          Last.

 

          Time.

 

 

 

 

 

\--

**The Hospital**

          It took four paramedics to pry Adrien and Marinette apart. Marinette felt fear rush through her as she was put in the ambulance. Would she see Chat again? How was Adrien?

          "Shh, you're okay now." One of the paramedics whispered to her as they placed an oxygen mask over her face. "You're safe."

          Safe.

          "Chat…Maman, Papa…" she called out weakly.

          "He's okay too." The paramedic reassured her, "and your parents are being notified as we speak." The paramedic told her, then Marinette blacked out.

          She came too. The medical devices surrounded her, and she knew she was back and that the pain was about to start again, she thrashed. She was held down. She screamed.

          A hand took hers, "It's okay, My Lady…., you're safe."

          Safe.

 

 

          She woke up. The lights in the room were dim. She looked to her right, to see if she could see, Jacques. She saw a railing of a bed instead. She felt a gentle hand run through her hair.

          " _Little baby close your eyes quickly, don't cry and go to sleep…"_ Marinette never learned much Chinese, but she always remembered the lullabies her mother would sing her.

 _"Mama is not at home, she is going to buy dolls for you."_ Marinette relaxed to her mother's gentle touch. She shivered, and without missing a beat, Sabine took the covers and pulled them closer around Marinette.

 _"Little baby close your eyes quickly, don't cry and go to sleep."_ Sabine sang gently, " _Dada isn't at home, he goes fishing for you to catch shrimp."_

      "Mama?" Marinette looked at her Maman. Her voice was soft and distant. She could hear the sounds of the hospital around her. Her mind was becoming clearer of where she was. She remembered being reunited with her parents, not that long ago.

       "Yes, baby girl?" Sabine responded; she kept her hands gently on her daughter. "I'm here."

       "What day is it?" Marinette asked. She was tired of living, not knowing which day, or for how long.

        "It's Saturday." Sabine told her, "You…you were saved on Thursday." Sabine sniffed, "You are on a lot of pain medications and sedation to help you out, sorry if that is making you feel a little foggy."

        "How long was I?" she couldn't finish the sentence, memories wanted to poke through, she clung to a pillow, and it took her a moment to realize that it was her cat pillow.

        "Six weeks…darling…the worst six weeks." Sabine answered her voice was wavering.

        Marinette held tighter onto the pillow. She still faced the railing of the bed, and hadn't looked around her, "Is Papa here?"

        "I'm right here, my Little Breadstick." She felt a large comforting hand on her head. 

        "Chaton?" Marinette asked, "is Adrien here? Is he okay?" she asked, suddenly trying to sit up. She looked around the room. Her mother on her right side, sitting on the edge of her bed, while her father occupied the left side.

       "I'm here," Adrien said, catching her attention. He was at the foot of her bed, sitting in a wheelchair. He smiled kindly at her. He was wearing a hospital gown, and it looked as if he was wearing a back brace of some kind.

       "Hurt?" she asked him.

       "A little, but I'll be okay," Adrien assured her.

       Marinette nodded, feeling suddenly tired and dizzy and laid back down on her bed. Her mother started singing to her again, and Marinette looked around the room. There were bouquets of flowers everywhere. It's a wonder she didn't smell the floral smell before now. "Are these…for me?" she asked.

       "All for you," Sabine told her.

       "All of Paris wants to send you their well wishes," Tom added.

       "Tonight, My Lady, they sing for you," Adrien whispered, as Marinette drifted off into a slumber.

 

\---

**Home**

 

Home.

     It was a word that sounded so foreign to her now. It looked like how it always did, the kitchen that leads to the living room, her bedroom up the stairs behind the kitchen—the bathroom, her parents' room, the guest room, and the bakery down below. Everything was there. Just how she remembered it. Marinette recalled the nights that she would curl up against the wall and whisper to Jacques all about home. And her parents, and the bakery.

      Now she was here, and it didn't seem real. She expected to open her eyes at any moment and see Jacques smile back at her in her blood, while Gabriel found new ways to try and get information out of her.

     "Is…this…real?" Marinette asked her parents, who stood on either side of her.

      "Yes, baby girl, this is all real," Sabine assured her.

       Marinette stepped inside and looked around. It all looked the same from how she remembered. How she would imagine her home in the dark with her eyes squeezed shut. She would try hard to remember the warm and inviting smells of the cakes, pastries, and breads. It looked like home, but it didn't smell like it. Her parents were too busy taking care of her to do any baking.

      "I'm sorry." She apologized, holding herself tightly.

      "You have nothing to apologize for, sweetie," Tom said, closing the door behind him as they stepped inside. He placed her bags down by the door.

       "I'm too much trouble." Marinette stated as she slunk back to the corner wall, "you and Maman can't run the bakery because of me."

       "Marinette, you always come first." Sabine said firmly and gently placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "don't worry about the bakery, Papa and I have plenty of help with that."

      Marinette didn't say anything and just looked at her feet.

      "it's almost lunchtime." Tom said after a moment, taking a breath, "I'll make us all lunch, maybe some onion soup." He said as he moved to the kitchen.

      "Would you like to go into the living room, darling?" Sabine offered her daughter.

       It took Marinette a moment before she slowly started to shuffle over to the couch, holding on to her mother's hand. She walked with careful ease now, as she was adjusting to her new field of vision, with the added that she was gaining her strength back. After six weeks of being chained and unable to walk left her considerably weak.

       Her parents had set up the couch for her, blankets, and her cat pillow. The television remote was within reach, as well as gaming controllers, if she decided she wanted to play.

       "Everything is all queued up for you." Sabine said as she helped her daughter sit and handed her the remote, "Netflix, Hulu, Disney+, your video games, anything you want to watch or do."

      "We can't afford all that, Maman…" Marinette said, looking at the television, guilt washing over her. She was now making her parents pay for subscriptions they couldn't afford.

      "We're not darling…" Sabine said slowly, "They're gifts, for you." Sabine ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, "and even so, it wouldn't be a problem. This is your time now."

      "Tell…people…thank you for me." Marinette said, as she fumbled with the remote. "It was very nice of them."

      "Of course, dear, we'll let them know. Anything else I can get for you dear, some water, or I can make you a smoothie." Sabine asked her daughter.

       "Um…yea…that would be nice…. a smoothie," Marinette said as she flicked through her options on the screen. "Maman?" Marinette asked after a moment.

        Sabine turned and looked at her, "yes, dear?"

        "Can I call Adrien?"

        "Yes, dear, we'll even make enough for him too, we'd figured you would want him over," Sabine said as she fished Marinette's phone from one of her hospital bags. Sabine knew the situation well enough now; the moment Adrien would see that Marinette was calling, he would already be halfway out the door.

 

        Adrien came. Together they ate their lunch and drank their smoothies. They watched the first Toy Story. Marinette seemed to be liking it. She remarked at the beginning of the movie how much she loved watching it as a kid.

        Then Buzz and Woody went missing. She started to shake. She grabbed onto her cat pillow.

        "My Lady?" Adrien said, as he gently touched her knee. Marinette shook her head, trying to tell herself she was okay.

        Then they got trapped at Sid's house. Marinette bit her knuckles and squeezed her eye shut.

         Woody trapped under the crate; Buzz strapped to the rocket.

         "HELP ME!" Marinette screamed, she kicked her legs out and fell to the floor. "PLEASE, HELP. STOP HURTING ME. CHAT HELP!"

         Tom panicked and went to fast forward to the end of the movie, "Look, sweetie…look, it's okay! Buzz and Woody, they're back with Andy."

         Marinette kept screaming. For Chat and her parents and begging invisible attackers to stop hurting her. No one knew what to do.

         Marinette screamed herself out a couple of minutes later, and backed into a wall, curling herself up facing it.

         Adrien sat next to her, "I'm here." his voice was shaking, and tears spilling out from his eyes. "I will always be here for you, from now on. I'm so sorry I failed you."

         Marinette didn't respond. She stared blankly at the wall. She was singing softly to herself.

 

 

\---

**Justice-Present Day**

     Judge Legrand cleared his throat. Everyone turned his attention to him as they waited for him to speak.

     “The world is watching as we debate about the guilt of a man. However, the one thing that is not debated is that there is a victim in all of this. There are many victims in this from each akuma victim to the ordeal of Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Truth must win out. There will be no reporters allowed in this courtroom, and all testimony will stay here until a verdict is found. Until then,” he banged his gavel, “let the proceedings begin.”

 

 

 

 

     At home, Marinette was curled up close to Adrien. They were watching a nature movie about penguins. They knew what day it was; they knew what was happening. Marinette had the option of not testifying. Tomorrow, Adrien would testify. Tomorrow Adrien would look his father in the eye and answer questions to try and prove Gabriel's guilt. That was tomorrow.

    Today was for them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting. 
> 
> Next two chapters I intend to focus on the testimony of Adrien and Nathalie. I want to do it in a similar way that I did this chapter. Telling their story through a narrative rather than a court-room question and answer way. Is there anyone you'd like to hear from first?

**Author's Note:**

> your comments and suggestions are much appreciated.


End file.
